Only You (REVISI)
by ethatata
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya akan membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, takdir juga yang mempermainkan mereka berdua. Warning! FemNaru & FemItachi!
1. Chapter 1 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Dua gadis dengan rupa yang sama tetapi dengan kepribadian yang berbeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

 **#Namikaze mansion**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu, daun-daun yang mulai berguguran, dan sang mentari yang menampakkan cahayanya. Nampak di salah satu rumah mewah di Konoha tepatnya disalah satu kamar di rumah itu, Seorang gadis cantik masih nyaman bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

 _ **"Ruukkkooo-chaan, bangun sayang..."**_

Gadis cantik berusia enam belas tahunan itu memiliki segala kecantikan turunan dari sang ibunda. Mata violet serta kulit putih mulusnya, semua di dapatnya dari ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Terkecuali untuk rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang diturunkan dari sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Naruko, putri bungsu pasangan suami istri Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Kushina menggoyang pelan badan putrinya yang masih tertidur pulas lalu membuka gordyn kamar Naruko agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke kamar putrinya ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruko kembali ke sekolah setelah libur panjangnya, jadi Kushina berharap putrinya ini tidak akan melewatkan pelajaran pertama di sekolahnya.

Kushina kembali menggoyangkan badan Naruko dan membuka selimut empuk berwarna orange milik putrinya ini. "Ruko-chan, ayo bangun sayang! Apa kau lupa jika ini adalah hari pertamamu kembali bersekolah setelah libur panjang kemarin?" Ujar Kushina mengingatkan, berharap putrinya akan membuka kedua matanya dengan perkataannya itu.

Naruko hanya menggeliat sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan membuka mata sesaat. Iris violetnya melirik ibunya dengan malas lalu kembali terpejam sembari menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Sebentar kaa-san...5 menit lagi yaah ? Ruko masih ngantuk berat nih... _hhoaammmzz"_

Melihat kelakuan putrinya ini membuat Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya heran sambil berdecak sebal. _Dia heran, turunan darimana sikap pemalas Naruko ini?_ Kushina kembali menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruko. "Ayolah Ruko! Kau tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertamamu bersekolah sayang! Ayo buka matamu sekarang! Kaa-san akan memberi hadiah spesial pagi ini" bujuk Kushina kembali berharap Naruko akan bisa bangun dengan cara ini.

"Sebentar lagi kaa-san... Ruko masih mengantuk! Kaa-san tahu'kan, Kemarin Ruko selesai syuttingnya tengah malam?! Ruko masih ingin tidur, kaa-san" jawab Naruko merajuk.

Kushina sadar, pekerjaan putrinya sebagai aktris yang cukup terkenal ini membuatnya kekurangan waktu beristirahat. Putrinya itu harus siap kapanpun dipanggil syutting.

Namun bukan berarti jika Naruko melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar bukan?!

Oke! Kushina mulai kesal dengan tingkah putrinya yang satu ini! Terkadang ia berpikir, untung _**Kami-sama**_ hanya memberikan satu putri yang pemalas seperti ini!

 _'Hhaaahhhhh...dasar Naruko! Ayo tahan emosimu, Kushina! Ini hari pertamanya! Tahan...fyyyyyuuuuuhhhh...'_

Kushina terus bergumam kecil sambil meredakan emosinya yang mulai naik. Ia membuang nafasnya sesaat hingga sebuah ide muncul dari otaknya. Kushina duduk dipinggir ranjang Naruko lalu menundukkan kepalanya mendekatkan dirinya pada indra pendengaran milik putrinya.

"Namikaze Naruko, kemarin kaa-san tidak berbelanja dan sisa persediaan ramen kita hanya satu. Pagi ini kaa-san sudah memasak ramen itu untukmu, tetapi jika kau belum juga membuka kedua matamu kaa-san tidak mengambil resiko jika ramenmu akan dilahap oleh kakakmu itu!" Bisik Kushina pada Naruko.

Mendengar satu nama makanan favoritenya di sebutkan, Naruko langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya mencerna apa yang di ucapkan ibunya.

 _ **Loading...**_

 _ **10%**_

 _ **30%**_

 _ **50%**_

 _ **80%**_

 _ **100%**_

 _ **Completed ㈺8㈺8㈺8**_

 **"Nii-saaannn... jangan makan ramen milikku!" Seru Naruko heboh memecah keheningan di kediaman Namikaze.**

Kushina tekikik geli melihat putrinya ini yang selalu cepat dipancing dengan ramen. Selama ini putri bungsunya-lah yang selalu membuat hari-hari keluarga mereka begitu berwarna dengan keributan-keributan kecil seperti saat ini. Kushina bersyukur kepada sang pencipta yang telah memberinya sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti ini. Kushina tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala Naruko dan mencium kening putrinya itu. "Sudah cepat mandi dan siap-siap lalu turun kebawah! Tou-san dan nii-sanmu sudah menunggumu di meja makan"

Naruko mengangguk pelan kemudian bergegas beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap ibunya lagi. "Kaa-san, tolong bilang ke Kurama-nii agar tidak memakan ramen milikku!" Pesan Naruko.

"iya sayaangg..." angguk Kushina sambil sedikit mendorong Naruko untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan putrinya akan bergegas bersiap diri, Kushina kembali menuju meja makan keluarganya. Kushina segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya, Namikaze Minato yang sudah duduk bersama putra sulungnya, Namikaze Kurama.

Namikaze Minato, kepala keluarga sekaligus CEO dari Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri farmasi yang cukup berkembang pesat dan menjadi 3 perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Sedangkan Kurama, putra sulung keluarga ini adalah mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5 di Universitas Konoha.

Minato melipat rapih koran yang baru ia baca lalu menatap istrinya yang baru saja datang dari kamar Naruko. "Kushi-koi, kenapa Naruko bisa seheboh itu?! Kau tahu ini masih pagi bukan?!"

Kushina duduk sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra dan putrinya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan buruk putrimu saja! Hari ini hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah setelah libur panjang, tentu saja dia tidak boleh datang terlambat bukan?!"

"~dan kaa-san selalu menjadikanku tersangka utama yang akan menerima omelan panjang dari adikku sendiri" sahut Kurama kesal yang langsung disambut tawa hangat dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai omelan _cempreng_ adikmu itu Kuu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kaa-san! Suara _cemprengnya_ itu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah" jawab Kurama dongkol dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Kushina dan Minato kembali tertawa, tentunya hal yang membahagiakan menurut mereka adalah ketika mereka melihat kedua buah hati mereka tumbuh bahagia bersama mereka.

Minato menghentikan tawanya dan berdeham pelan, saat ia teringat akan satu hal yang ia ingin sampaikan. "Kushina, dimana Naruko sekarang? Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting kepadanya"

"Naruko sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung bersama kita" Kushina tersenyum lebar melihat putrinya yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya namun berjalan malas menuju ruang makan. "Nah itu dia! Naruko cepat kesini sayang!" Panggil Kushina yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas Naruko.

Naruko duduk dikursi miliknya lalu kembali menguap dengan lebar hingga Kurama menutup mulut adiknya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Dia heran bagaimana bisa adiknya ini menjadi salah satu aktris favorite dengan sikapnya yang sangat tidak anggun seperti ini?

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau sedang menguap Naruko!" Seru Kurama lalu menarik telapak tangannya dari mulut Naruko.

Bibir Naruto merengut kesal sambil melirik kakaknya dengan sinis. "Nii-san, ini sudah menjadi gayaku!" Naruko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua orangtuanya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ohayou Tou-san!? ohayou Kaa-san!? Dimana ramenku?" sapa Naruko sambil mencari-cari semangkuk ramen yang telah dijanjikan ibunya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan melihat Naruko begitu maniak dengan ramen, lalu ia menyodorkan semangkuk ramen pada putrinya ini.

"Ruko-chan, Tou-san ingin berbicara hal penting denganmu"

Naruko mengernyit sebentar saat ia mendengar nada serius yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. "Ada apa tou-san? Katakan saja!" Naruko kembali menyuapkan ramen miliknya dengan nikmat hingga Minato menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap acuh putrinya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika nilai raportmu kemarin semuanya menurun" Minato memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Lalu?" Naruko malah berbalik bertanya dengan enteng.

"Tou-san ingin kau vakum dari dunia keartisanmu itu Ruko! Kami ingin agar kau fokus belajar sehingga semua nilai-nilaimu tidak mengecewakan seperti kemarin!"

Saking kaget mendengar keinginan ayahnya membuat Naruko tersedak makanannya. Dengan cepat ia meraup segelas air putih di hadapannya dalam sekali tegukan. Naruko bersendawa lega dan kembali menatap ayahnya untuk melayangkan protesnya. "Itu tidak mungkin tou-san! Tou-san tahu'kan bahwa ini semua mimpi Ruko?! Kalian semua tahu bukan, kalau dari dulu aku ingin menjadi aktris terkenal seperti saat ini!" Seru Naruko tidak mau kalah.

"Kami semua tahu, sayang! Tapi apa yang dikatakan tou-sanmu ada benarnya juga. Kau perlu memperbaiki semua nilai-nilaimu" sahut Kushina atas protesan yang dilayangkan Naruko. "Lagipula untuk apa kau mengejar karir itu bila kami bisa memenuhi segala keinginanmu, sayang?!" Kata Kushina menambahkan.

Naruko terdiam dengan pandangan murungnya. "Aku tahu kaa-san, tapi apa kaa-san tahu?! Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu senang saat kaa-san menceritakan kepadaku saat kaa-san menjadi aktris dulu dan aku selalu membayangkan bahwa aku akan menjadi terkenal seperti kaa-san dulu. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa di dalam lubuk hati kaa-san, sebenarnya kaa-san masih ingin melanjutkan karir kaa-san yang terhenti dulu hingga aku berpikir aku akan membuat kaa-san bangga dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini" Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan menunduk dalam. "Tapi sudahlah... Sepertinya aku salah. Kaa-san sudah tidak menginginkan ketenaran itu karena kaa-san sudah mendapat segala yang kaa-san inginkan dari tou-san" Naruko meletakkan peralatan makannya dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan lesu.

Minato mendesah lelah saat istrinya menggoncangkan lengannya dengan tatapan memohonnya. Minato tahu, selama ini istrinya sudah banyak berkorban untuk keluarganya. Bahkan Kushina rela menghentikan karirnya di dunia hiburan saat istrinya itu tengah mengandung Naruko, kehamilan kedua istrinya ini memang sedikit bermasalah dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk tidak lelah. Dan Minato tidak tega melihat muka sedih dari kedua wanita yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. "Baiklah...Tou-san akan mengijinkan kau untuk kembali syutting"

Naruko langsung bersorak kegirangan dengan ucapan ayahnya ini, namun pekikannya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah kalimat lanjutan dari ayahnya.

"~Tapi dengan syarat raport semester ini harus bagus dan kamu bisa mendapat ranking 3 besar dikelas! Jika tidak maka mulai semester depan, kau benar-benar harus berhenti dari dunia hiburan itu!"

"Ta-tapi tou-san..." sahut Naruko dengan tatapan merajuknya.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus menentukannya Naruko!" tegas Minato. "Vakum dari dunia keartisanmu atau ranking 3 besar!"

Naruko mengangguk perlahan dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar keatas seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Sebenarnya Naruko sangat keberatan dengan persyaratan yang diajukan Minato kepadanya, mengingat dia memang tidak sepandai kakaknya Kurama._ _ **Tapi sudahlah...dia akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Konoha International Airport**

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, terdapat sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Naruko. Ia memiliki semua kemiripan fisik yang dimiliki Naruko namun tidak dengan kedua bola mata Shappirenya.

Gadis itu bernama Senju Naruto, putri tunggal pasangan suami istri Senju Tobirama dan Senju Shion. Gadis itu memiliki segala pesona serta keanggunan yang membuat banyak orang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan takjub dan kagum, namun ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dengannya.

Naruto tumbuh diantara keluarga yang bergelimang harta, dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Daddy-nya, Senju Tobirama adalah CEO sekaligus pemilik Senju Corp, Perusahaan industri teknologi yang sangat berkembang pesat di Asia. Perusahaan ini menjadi tiga perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Sedangkan mommy-nya, Miroku Shion atau lebih dikenal dengan Senju Shion adalah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan sekaligus pemilik dan kepala rumah sakit internasional di Sunagakure. Meski kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka tetapi mommy dan daddynya tidak pernah lalai mencurahkan kasih sayang untuknya, walau tidak dipungkiri didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Naruto menginginkan kedua orangtuanya memiliki waktu lebih untuk dirinya...

Naruto menggeret tas trolly dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tas jinjing sambil menggenggam smartphonenya. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menengok kiri dan kanan mencari Miroku Yahiko, kakak sepupu yang akan menjemputnya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang seperti dirinya. "Hai Naru, long time no see" sapa Yahiko pada Naruto.

"Yeah...long time no see brother, I miss you so much" Naruto memeluk kakak sepupunya dengan kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini. Naruto tidak memiliki kakak ataupun adik kandung jadi dia sangat menyayangi Yahiko seperti kakaknya sendiri, begitupun dengan Yahiko yang juga sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Dasar adik nakal! Bisa-bisanya kau datang kesini tanpa izin aunty Shion" tegur Yahiko sambil mendorong kepala Naruto pelan.

Dengan kesal Naruto menggosok kepalanya dan cemberut menatap kakaknya. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan?! Mommy selalu melarangku datang ke Konoha. Come on nii-san, I just want a vacation" rajuk Naruto dengan nada manjanya.

Yahiko hanya menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah... aku heran kenapa aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu itu!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali merangkul kakaknya. "Karena nii-san adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki"

"Dasar perayu ulung! Ayo pulang sekarang!"

Naruto menyerahkan semua kopernya pada Yahiko dan pergi mendahului kakaknya, hingga membuat Yahiko menghela nafas dengan sikap seenaknya Naruto.

"Ayo nii-san, katanya kita pulang sekarang?"

Yahiko segera mengejar langkah Naruto dengan menyeret koper milik Naruto. "Beruntung kau adalah adikku! Jika tidak entah apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu ini!" Gerutu Yahiko dongkol.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Senju Mansion**

Yahiko memberhentikan mobil sport berwarna kuning miliknya di depan rumah mewah bergaya eropa klasik. Sekali lagi ia menatap adik sepupunya meyakinkan kembali keinginan adiknya ini untuk tinggal seorang diri didalam mansion sebesar ini, walau Yahiko tahu ada beberapa maid dan penjaga yang akan menemani Naruto tapi tetap saja Yahiko mencemaskan keselamatan adik kesayangannya ini.

"Naruto?! Apa kau yakin akan tinggal disini sendirian?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias membuat Yahiko menghela nafas berat dengan kekeras kepalaan Naruto. "Disini sepi, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di Miroku mansion saja? Kaa-san dan tou-san pasti kecewa jika kau tidak kesana" ucap bujuk Yahiko.

Naruto turun dari mobil Yahiko dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka nii-san. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan mengunjungi mereka saat waktuku senggang. Titip cium sayang dari Naru untuk baa-san dan jii-san, bilang kalau aku sangat merindukan mereka" balas Naruto atas bujukan Yahiko.

"Baiklah...aku memang selalu kalah beragumen denganmu. Aku kembali pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghubungiku. Mengerti?!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas karena harus mendengar omelan panjang kakaknya yang terlalu overprotectif padanya. "Dimengerti! Senju Naruto menerima perintah dengan sangat baik, komandan dapat segera meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tenang!" balas Naruto dengan posisi hormat seolah dirinya adalah prajurit dan Yahiko adalah komandannya.

Naruto kembali menyeret kopernya kedalam kediamannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tas jinjingnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat ia melihat mommy-nya melakukan panggilan video call kepada dirinya.

Naruto tahu mommynya ini pasti mencemaskan dirinya yang memang belum meminta izin untuk sementara tinggal di Konoha. Dan dia tidak mungkin membuat mommy-nya lebih mencemaskan dirinya karena sudah merahasiakan kedatangannya ke kota ini. Naruto hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal dikota yang terkenal dengan kesejukan lingkungannya...

Naruto mengusap layarnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya pada wajah mommy dan daddynya yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 **"Hello mom?! hello dad?!"** Naruto menyapa kedua orangtuanya dengan nada tenang dan cerianya.

 **("My dear apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu my dear? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa izin kami terlebih dahulu 'hm? Mommy sudah katakan bahwa jangan pergi ke Konoha tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan mommy?")**

Seperti yang ia duga, ia akan langsung mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus teguran beruntun dari mommynya atas keputusannya ini. **"Mommy tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja disini mom! Mommy tidak perlu berlebihan mencemaskanku seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan Konoha? Kenapa mommy selalu melarangku ke kota ini?"**

 **("Mommy...mommy... ~eum... Konoha merupakan kota terbesar di Jepang, tentu saja mommy mencemaskanmu jika kau pergi ke kota itu!")** Shion menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gugup, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin tahu tentang kota ini. Ada apa dengan kota ini?

Mengapa mommy-nya selalu melarangnya pergi ke kota ini, jikapun ia datang ke kota ini itu hanya untuk beberapa hari saja dan tinggal di dalam kediaman Miroku yang jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian kota.

 **"Mom? Selama ini kita tinggal di Amerika Serikat, negara dengan tingkat kejahatan yang cukup tinggi. Dan Sunagakure, kota itu juga kota yang cukup besar setelah Konoha mom!"**

Naruto melihat daddynya mengusap bahu mommynya untuk menghilangkan kecemasan yang mendera Shion. **("Yang dikatakan Naruto benar juga, honey. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan mencemaskan satu-satunya putri cantik kita ini")** Naruto tersenyum puas atas pembelaan daddynya ini. **("Supaya kau tidak terlalu mencemaskan putri cantik kita ini, kita akan segera menyusul kesana")**

 **"Apa? Daddy-mommy~ kalian akan menyusul kesini?"** pekik Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Tobirama.

Shion kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan Naruto, **("Sepertinya daddymu benar juga my dear, kami akan segera kesana. Mungkin besok pagi kami akan sampai disana my dear")**

 **"Come on mom!? Aku sudah cukup dewasa dan sudah cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri"** protes Naruto tidak suka saat ia merasa kedua orangtuanya terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya.

 **("Tapi kau tetap putri kecil kami, my dear. Jika kau menolak kami menyusul kesana maka kau harus kembali ke Sunagakure sekarang juga!")** Ucap Shion tegas.

 **"Apa?! Kembali ke Suna? Tapi mom, aku hanya tinggal di kota ini untuk beberapa bulan saja"** Naruto mencoba bernegoisasi dengan mommynya, walau dia tahu mommy-nya tidak akan mudah dibujuk.

 **("Tidak ada tapi-tapian my dear! Kami menyusul kesana atau kau yang kesini!")**

Seperti yang ia duga, mommy-nya memang tidak bisa di bantah. Jika seperti ini, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun Naruto merasa sangat senang karena meskipun mommy dan daddy-nya selalu sibuk bekerja, mereka tidak pernah lalai untuk memperhatikan dirinya. **"Baiklah...terserah jika mommy dan daddy mau menyusul kesini, aku sayang kalian. Muuuuuaaacccchhhh㈵6㈵6㈵6"**

Naruto memutus sambungan panggilan video call dari kedua orangtuanya, ia kembali masuk ke kediamannya dengan senyum mengembang nan mempesona miliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kepulangannya ke Jepang, setelah 5 tahun ia tinggal di Amerika Serikat. Sebenarnya kedatangannya ke Kota ini atas undangan pemerintah Konoha kepada Rumah Sakit John Hopskin tempat dirinya bekerja, yang meminta bantuan medis untuk Rumah Sakit Konoha yang memang kekurangan dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri hatinya, jika dia juga sangat ingin mengenal kota ini. Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk ke tempat ini, padahal karirnya di Amerika cukup terbilang cemerlang. Naruto dikenal sebagai dokter spesialis bedah termuda dan dokter paling berprestasi dalam menangani semua pasiennya, walau usianya masih 16 tahun, tidak ada satu orangpun di Rumah sakit John Hopskin yang meragukan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Naruto selalu berpikir, ada sesuatu yang istimewah dengan tempat ini hingga ia sangat menginginkan untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu...

Setelah cukup puas mengitari mansion megah milik daddy-nya ini, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya dan menatap jam tangan bermerk miliknya. _Masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke rumah sakit Konoha, pikir Naruto matang._

Naruto segera membersihkan diri dan mengenakan jas putih sebagai identitasnya bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. Mungkin Naruto bisa berjalan-jalan dulu ke taman pusat kota untuk meredakan lelah selama diperjalanannya tadi. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan mengendarai sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih, hadiah pemberian daddy-nya saat ia berulang tahun yang ke-16 tahun kemarin. Entahlah, apa Naruto harus merasa bersyukur karena ia selalu berlimpah kemewahan dari kedua orangtuanya atau tidak.

 _Tetapi Naruto sangat bersyukur ia bisa menjadi putri mommy dan daddy-nya. Naruto sangat bangga memiliki kedua orangtua seperti Tobirama dan Shion._

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Taman Pusat Kota**

"Oke cut!"

Naruko menghentikan aktingnya dan menyalami kru-kru yang membantu pembuatan film terbarunya. "Kau memang artis yang berbakat! Senang dapat bekerja sama denganmu, Namikaze-san" puji sang sutradara kepadanya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan atas kesuksesan pengambilan adegan hari ini.

Naruko mengangguk lalu kembali duduk ketempatnya yang tidak jauh dari lokasi syutting. Naruko sangat senang jika lokasi syuttingnya adalah Taman Pusat Kota ini. Disini ia bisa menikmati udara sejuk pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh ditaman ini, dan selain itu ia juga bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar lokasi ini.

Naruko mengernyit heran atas apa yang ia pikirkan barusaja. Kenapa ia tidak jalan-jalan saat ini? bukankah syutting akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi?

Dan gadis belia yang memilki netra berwarna violet itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju setiap bagian di taman ini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menikmati suasana sejuk ditaman ini, pikir Naruko.

Namun kenikmatannya seolah dipaksa berhenti begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang memanggil dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Tidak bisakah hari ini saja Naruko bisa menikmati waktu senggangnya?

 _ **Pikiran Naruko sudah cukup terbebani dengan permintaan tou-sannya, dan saat ia ingin menikmati kesendiriannya para penggemar itu akan menghampirinya dan berebut untuk meminta tanda tangannya atau berfoto dengannya...**_

 _'Aku harus kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga!' Putus Naruko dalam hati._

 _ **"Naruko-chan!"**_

 _ **"Kyaaa...Ruko-chan!"**_

 _ **"Naruko-san kami mencintaimu, kyaaaaa"**_

Naruko berlari menghindari para fans yang mengejarnya dengan teriakan lengking yang memekakan telinganya. Ia terus berlari menuju pinggiran jembatan sungai yang ada ditaman ini.

"Hey kau yang sedang berdiri disana?! Minggir! Cepat!" Naruko berteriak kepada sosok gadis yang berdiri dengan mata terpejam di atas jembatan itu. "Minggir! Cepat!" Naruko kembali berteriak saat gadis itu tidak mengindahkan perintahnya sekarang juga.

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan sosok gadis yang berlari kearahnya dengan segerombolan orang dibelakangnya saat ini. Naruto tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mengejar gadis itu, hanya saja ia cukup tercengang saat ia melihat gadis itu memiliki paras yang sama dengan dirinya...

Saking tercengangnya Naruto bahkan seolah tidak mendengar teriakan gadis itu padanya, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya _reflek_ memegang tangan gadis itu karena gadis itu juga mendorongnya hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Alhasil, mereka berdua sama-sama tercebur di sungai itu...

 **Tanpa disadari, sebuah benang takdir mengikat mereka berdua saat itu. Naruto dan Naruko, dua gadis dengan paras yang sama dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir yang mengikat mereka berdua.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Seperti cermin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto memposisikan dirinya berlutut disamping seorang gadis yang memiliki paras yang sama dengannya, lalu mencari posisi kompresi dada dengan menemukan titik tengah pertemuan tulang iga dada korban. Setelah Ia menemukannya Ia menempatkan tumit tangan pada titik tersebut, dengan satu tangan diatasnya dengan posisi tegak lurus dan menekan dada korban sebanyak 30 kali dengan kedalaman 5cm

 _ **"Satu..dua..tiga.."**_

Naruto terus menghitung hingga hitungan yang ke 30 sambil menekan-nekan dada gadis yang tidak ia kenal ini. Lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu menekannya dan memegang dagu nya lalu mengangkatnya keatas sehingga kepala nya mendongak keatas dan mulut gadis itu terbuka, setelah jalan napas terbuka ia menekan hidung gadis itu dan memberikan napas buatan pada mulut gadis itu. "Come on! Wake up please!" ucap Naruto mencemaskan gadis yang ia tolong ini.

Sebagai seorang dokter yang baik, tentu saja ia mengutamakan keselamatan pasiennya. Tetapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti, _kenapa ia begitu mencemaskan gadis ini? Dan kenapa gadis ini tidak segera bangun juga?_

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis ini tidak bisa berenang. Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena bagaimanapun gadis ini tenggelam karena dirinya yang menarik lengan gadis ini tadi. _Tapi bukan salahnya juga jika ia spontan menarik tangan gadis ini bukan?!_

Naruto hanya begitu terkejut melihat kemiripan dirinya dengan gadis ini sehingga ia tidak fokus dengan perkataan gadis ini, dan reflek menarik lengannya saat gadis itu mendorongnya...

 **Ya...gadis itu yang mendorongnya tadi!**

"Hey! Kau bisa mendengarkanku bukan? Kau benar-benar menyusahkan!" Naruto kembali memberikan nafas buatan pada Naruko yang masih belum sadar juga. "Ayolah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kau tidak bisa berenang!" Pinta Naruto sambil mengusap telapak tangan Naruko yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum lega saat gadis yang ia tolong ini terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang tidak sengaja terminum olehnya saat tenggelam tadi. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit lega.

Naruto merasa bingung karena gadis ini tidak menyahuti perkataannya dan malah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Sekali lagi ia mengamati dengan cermat gadis di hadapannya ini. Naruto bahkan seperti bercermin di depan kaca kalau saja kedua iris gadis dihadapannya ini sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Aku dimana?" Naruko memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening dan hidungnya terasa bengar karena kemasukan air. "Apa aku berada di surga? Ampuni hambamu ini _Kami-sama,_ hamba memang banyak berdosa kepada Engkau hingga Engkau mengutus _Shinigami_ yang berwajah sepertiku ini" Naruko memyatukan kedua tangannya dengan posisi berdoa membuat Naruto terkekeh dan mendengus kesal.

Naruto menyentil hidung Naruko hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang merah. "Bagaimana? Apa itu sakit?"

Naruko mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Tentu saja ini sakit!"

"Itu artinya kau masih hidup, bodoh! dan satu hal~ aku bukan _shinigami!_ Mengerti?" Balas Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Iya...iya...Aku mengerti! Tapi kau tidak perlu menyentil hidungku sesakit ini'kan?" Naruko kembali mengusap hidungnya. "Salahkan pada dirimu yang memakai baju berwarna putih hingga aku mengira kau adalah salah satu malaikat _Shinigami!"_ gerutu Naruko. "Lalu kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini? dan~ dan~ Kenapa wajahmu mirip denganku? Apa kau penggemar fanatikku hingga kau merubah wajahmu seperti wajahku ini?" Tambah Naruko beruntun dengan ekspresi berlebihan membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku serius!"

Naruto berdeham pelan menghentikan tawanya serta menetralkan suasana hatinya yang seolah melonjak riang saat ini. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa bahagia hanya dengan berbicara dengan gadis yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengannya ini. Dengan sikap pongah Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian bergantian menunjuk Naruko dengan telunjuknya. "Aku-penggemar fanatikmu?" Naruto berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau siapa 'huh hingga aku tertarik untuk menjadi penggemarmu?!"

"Kau tidak mengenal aku?" Tanya Naruko sekali lagi dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Tidak" jawab singkat Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat menanggapi perkataan Naruko.

"Ya ampun! Kau ini hidup di zaman batu apa hingga kau tidak mengenal artis terkenal sepertiku ini?!"

Naruto mendengus sebal lalu bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang terkena pasir bercampur dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. "Apa peduliku jika kau adalah seorang aktris? Bagiku, kita sama-sama manusia dan syukurlah jika kau sudah sadar, itu artinya aku bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang." Balas Naruto enteng.

Naruko menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Hey! Apa kau yakin?! Aku ini Namikaze Naruko, kau tidak ingin mendapatkan tanda tanganku? atau kau ingin aku berfoto denganmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu tangannya merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel yang sudah mati. "Kau tidak lihat ponselku?! Jangankan untuk berfoto, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi kedua orangtuaku saat ini! Ini semua karena ulahmu, Namikaze Naruko!" Balas Naruto dengan kesal sambil menunjuk lengan Naruko. " _Haaahhhh!_ Sudahlah! Kau bukan presiden ataupun perdana menteri, jadi untuk apa aku meminta berfoto denganmu?" Kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan kembali bergegas pulang. Saat ini Naruto harus kembali ke rumah dulu, baru ia bisa datang ke rumah sakit.

Tidak mungkin bukan, jika seorang dokter yang selalu menjaga _ke-steril-an_ pasien justru akan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini?

.

.

.

 _ **Oke...**_

Naruko mulai kesal dengan sikap gadis yang memiliki paras seperti dirinya ini, gadis ini terlihat pongah dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu. Naruko tahu dia memang bukan orang penting seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis ini tadi, tapi bisakah setidaknya dia mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu bila memang dia bukan hantu?!

Naruko kembali menahan kepergian Naruto dengan memegang tangannya. _**Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis ini...**_

Dibalik sikapnya yang pongah itu, Naruko dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang besar yang terpancar dari kedua mata Naruto. Naruko melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto saat Naruto memberikan tatapan tajamnya, dan dengan bodohnya Naruko mengikuti kepergian Naruto dari belakang seolah otaknya memerintahkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Apalagi sekarang _'hm?_ Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Naruko memutar kedua bola matanya keatas mencari jawaban yang pas untuk ia katakan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Lihat! Bajuku basah dan ini semua karena kau yang menarik tanganku tadi!" Ujar Naruko mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku tidak akan menarikmu jika kau tidak mendorongku tadi!" Balas Naruto kembali.

Tetapi bukan Naruko namanya bila ia tidak bisa mendapat apa yang di inginkannya. Dengan memelas ia menatap Naruto sambil menarik pakaiannya yang basah bercampur lumpur. "Tetapi citraku bisa rusak bila orang-orang melihatku dalam keadaan kumal seperti ini! Kau harus mengajakku kerumahmu dan pinjami pakaianmu untukku!" Timpal Naruko kembali.

Sambil memijat pelipisnya akhirnya Naruto memperbolehkan Naruko untuk ikut dengannya. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut denganku. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan!" Gerutu Naruto yang dibalas senyum puas dari Naruko. Mereka berjalan menuju ketempat dimana Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Naruko berdecak kagum menatap sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih di hadapannya ini. "Wow! Ini mobilmu?" Naruko mengusap dasbor Lamborghini veneno milik Naruto dengan tatapan kagumnya. "Ya ampun mobilmu sangat keren!"

Naruko mengusap gagang pintu mobil milik Naruto sambil bergumam membaca tulisan kecil yang terukir disana. "Senju Naruto?!" Naruko berbalik menengok Naruto yang membuka pintu mobilnya. " _Kau~_ Namamu Senju Naruto?" Tunjuknya pada Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Naruko ikut bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto, dan Naruto mulai melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Mobil ini adalah hadiah dari daddyku untuk ulangtahunku yang ke 16 kemarin. Maka dari itu kau bisa melihat namaku yang terukir di _handle_ itu, daddyku yang memesankan mobil ini khusus untukku" timpal Naruto saat Naruko masih saja menatap ukiran namanya disana.

"Daddy?! Maksudmu tou-san?!" Naruko mengangguk paham saat melihat bahasa tubuh Naruto. "Sepertinya tou-sanmu sangat menyayangimu"

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi daddy memang sangat menyayangiku. Mommyku juga sangat menyayangiku. Mereka selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhanku" Balas Naruto dengan bangga

Naruko ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum membayangkan kedua orangtuanya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. "Kau beruntung mempunyai kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayangimu. Tapi aku tidak kalah beruntungnya seperti dirimu, aku memiliki kaa-san, tou-san, dan juga nii-san yang sangat menyayangiku dan mengutamakanku lebih dari segalanya" Naruko kembali menengok kesamping dimana Naruto yang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. "Sepertinya kau baru tinggal di Konoha, benar begitu?!"

Naruto sesekali menatap Naruko dan mengangguk cepat. "Kau benar, selama ini aku tinggal di Amerika Serikat"

"Kau bukan orang Jepang? Tapi namamu~"

Naruto mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruko, dengan senyum tipisnya ia melanjutkan perkataan Naruko yang dipotongnya. "Tidak, aku orang jepang asli. Mommy dan daddy juga orang jepang. Aku hanya tinggal di Amerika kurang lebih selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Sebelumnya aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di Sunagakure" jawab Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Naruko.

Tanpa terasa Naruto telah sampai di kediamannya. Para penjaga yang melihat mobil Naruto langsung membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan nona-nya untuk masuk ke dalam. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu depan Mansion megah bergaya eropa klasik milik ayahnya ini. Kemudian ia melepas jas berwarna putih miliknya dan menyampirkan di kepala Naruko hingga seluruh wajahnya tertutupi.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jasmu basah dan kotor" pekik protes Naruko sambil berusaha melepas jas Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto menahan tangannya pada kepala Naruko. "Diamlah! Tidak mungkin ada dua Naruto yang akan masuk ke dalam mansion ini. Mengerti?!"

Naruko akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengikuti perintah Naruto, yaitu berdiam diri di balik jas Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

Naruko bisa melihat bayangan kaki dari balik jas yang menutupi wajahnya ini. Dan dari nada bicara wanita ini, sepertinya wanita ini adalah salah satu maid yang bekerja di keluarga Naruto. "Shizune-neesan, sudah aku katakan panggil Naru saja. Oh iya, Naru minta tolong nee-san siapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua dan jika nee-san tidak keberatan tolong nee-san antar ke kamarku ya?!" balas Naruto dengan lembut dan sopan.

Naruko tidak menyangka gadis ini akan berbicara sesopan ini dan selembut ini pada seseorang yang notabenya adalah hanya seorang maid yang bekerja pada kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan tadi saja Naruto selalu bersikap ketus kepada dirinya. _Benar-benar aneh, pikir Naruko masam._

Naruko mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa ia perkirakan sebagai kamar Naruto. Naruko langsung mendesah lega saat Naruto melepas jasnya yang basah dari kepalanya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bebas, lihat!?-, karena jasmu itu rambutku menjadi basah dan lepek lagi!" Naruko mengamati sekeliling kamar Naruto yang cukup luas. "Kamarmu bagus juga...dan sepertinya orangtuamu adalah orang kaya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara mereka yang mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu dengan sangat baik, maka dari itu kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Bukan begitu?!"

Naruto sedikit terdiam menanggapi pernyataan Naruko, _di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam berkata bukan ini yang diinginkannya._ Naruto menyayangi mommy dan daddynya bukan karena semua fasilitas mewah yang selalu diperolehnya selama ini. Dia mencintai kedua orangtuanya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya itu. "Bagiku kekayaan bukan menjadi takaran aku menyayangi mereka" jawab lirih Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya.

Naruko mengangguk dan mengitari setiap sudut kamar Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau benar. Tapi kau tidak bisa memungkiri hatimu jika kau sangat senang bukan saat mereka selalu memberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan? Aku tahu karena aku juga merasakannya, tou-san, kaa-san, dan nii-san, mereka semua selalu mengusahakan apapun yang menjadi keinginanku!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruko duduk di atas ranjang empuk Naruto membuat Naruto mendesah lelah karena karena ulah Naruko kamarnya menjadi kotor dan ranjangnya juga menjadi basah.

"Astaga...bisakah kau diam di satu tempat saja?!" Naruto memijit keningnya yang terasa pening karena selama seharian ini ia dibuat kesal oleh Naruko. "Kau membuat seluruh kamarku kotor!"

"Ayolah! Aku yakin dengan rumah sebesar ini kedua orangtuamu pasti banyak memperkerjakan orang untuk membersihkan seluruh mansion ini. Kau hanya perlu memanggil mereka dan _woooshhh..._ mereka akan datang untuk memenuhi semua perintahmu" jawab Naruko dengan sesekali menggunakan gerakan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat kedua orangtuamu tadi. Orangtuamu kemana?" Tanya Naruko sambil menengok sekitarnya mencari tahu seperti apa wajah kedua orangtua Naruto hingga wajah Naruto sangat mirip dengannya.

"Daddy dan mommy masih berada di Suna. Mereka harus menyelesaikan urusan mereka dulu sebelum mereka menyusulku kemari besok" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Naruko mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dimana terdapat dua foto di dalamnya. Foto pertama adalah foto Naruto berada di antara kedua orangtuanya yang sedang menciumnya, dan foto kedua adalah foto Naruto bersama dengan Shion yang memakai jas berwarna putih dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Amerika. "Kau mempunyai tou-san yang sangat tampan dan kaa-san yang sangat cantik" puji Naruko tulus. "Jadi kedua orangtuamu sama-sama bekerja?! Dan~ kau dengan kaa-sanmu~ kalian sama-sama seorang dokter?" tanya Naruko dengan nada tidak percayanya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. "Daddy-ku adalah pemilik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan Senju Corporation, dan mommy-ku adalah seorang dokter spesialis obgyn sekaligus pemilik dan pemimpin Sunagakure International Hospital" ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

"Wow! Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang luar biasa! Tapi tou-san dan kaa-sanku juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan kedua orangtuamu!" Naruko tidak mau kalah membanggakan keluarganya. "Tou-san adalah pemilik sekaligus pemimpin Namikaze Corporation, perusahaan yang masuk kedalam 3 deretan perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Sedangkan Kaa-sanku, adalah mantan aktris terkenal Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan Namikaze Kushina. Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak yang jenius. Kakakku sekarang adalah mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Konoha"

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah kesal menahan emosinya melihat Naruko yang berjalan mondar mandir terus sehingga lantai kamarnya semakin basah dan kotor. "Baiklah...mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti membicarakan tentang keluarga kita" Naruto berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengambil casual dress berwarna abu-abu dengan motif garis-garis dan memberikannya pada Naruko. "Sekarang cepat mandi, dan bersihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memakai pakaian itu untuk mengganti pakaianmu yang basah"

"Tenang, pakaian itu masih baru dan belum pernah aku pakai" tambah Naruto saat Naruko mengamati seksama pakaian yang ia berikan pada Naruko.

"Baiklah...Meskipun ini bukan gayaku tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku memakai baju yang basah dan kotor seperti ini" timpal Naruko sambil melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah pintu yang di yakininya sebagai pintu kamar mandi Naruto. "Ini kamar mandimu bukan?" Tanya Naruko lagi sambil memegang handle pintu kamar mandi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mendorong Naruko untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Sudah cepat mandi sana! Sementara aku akan meminta bantuan Shizune-neesan dan yang lainnya untuk membersihkan kamarku ini. Ingat! Jangan keluar sebelum aku memerintahmu keluar!"

Naruko tersenyum masam dan mengangguk perlahan. "Iya...iya...aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruko bergegas keluar kamar mandi setelah Naruto selesai membersihkan kamarnya bersama salah seorang maid di rumahnya. Naruko bahkan merasa heran karena ternyata Naruto membantu maid itu untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti melihat banyaknya piagam dan piala-piala yang tertata di atas rak buku, meja belajar, dan di beberapa tempat lainnya seperti di beberapa bagian dinding kamar Naruto.

Naruko melihat semua piala dan piagam penghargaan itu adalah atas nama Naruto, dan Naruko benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa sejenius ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruto bilang ia adalah seorang dokter dan ia rasa umur Naruto sepantara dengannya. _Bukan'kah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat hebat sehingga bisa menjadi dokter di usianya yang sangat belia?!_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruko dan memakaikan aksesoris kalung berwarna kuning mas, beserta dua gelang untuk kedua pergelangan tangan Naruko. Tidak lupa ia juga memberikan Naruko sebuah _sepatu boots_ kulit berwarna coklat yang sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang di kenakan Naruko saat ini. Naruto bahkan juga membantu Naruko untuk merapikan rambutnya sehingga terlihat cantik dewasa.

Dan dengan senyum hangatnya Naruto memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menggiringnya untuk bercermin pada sebuah cermin besar di kamarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pakaian ini akan sangat cocok untukmu, Naruko" puji Naruto tulus.

Di depan cermin Naruko bahkan bisa melihat betapa miripnya Naruto dengan dirinya. "Mungkin karena wajahmu sangat mirip denganku, jadi meskipun aku memakai baju ini tetap saja akan cocok padaku karena aku terlihat sepertimu saat ini" Naruko menarik kedua lengan Naruto dan menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan perlahan. Naruko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti merasakan getaran aneh saat dia memegang wajah Naruto seperti ini. "Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa wajah kita begitu mirip seperti ini?! Kau seperti cerminan diriku saat ini" tanya Naruko heran.

Sama hal nya dengan yang dirasakan Naruko, Naruto juga merasakan sebuah gelenyar aneh saat Naruko menyentuh wajahnya. Ada sebuah perasaan bahagia serta ingin melindungi terhadap gadis di hadapannya ini. "Yah... kau benar. Kau seperti cerminan diriku, kecuali dengan kedua bola mata kita" balas Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Naruto semakin bingung saat Naruko mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya. "Untuk apa kau mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku?"

Naruko berdecak sebal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja untuk berkenalan!"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu, namamu Namikaze Naruko'kan?!"

Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu menarik tangan kanan Naruto untuk bersalaman dengannya. "Setidaknya ini yang harus kita lakukan agar kita menjadi teman" Naruko memasang senyum lebarnya pada Naruto. "Aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu" lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi senyum lebarnya. Naruko menggoyangkan tangannya yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan tangan Naruto. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruko, gadis tercantik di Jepang yang akan menjadi artis yang paling terkenal di Jepang" tambah Naruko dengan penuh percaya diri.

Naruto membalas jabat tangan Naruko dan ikut memasang senyum manisnya. "Perkenalkan juga, namaku Senju Naruto, dokter spesialis bedah tercantik di seluruh dunia yang akan menjadi dokter yang tergenius di seluruh dunia" balas Naruto mengikuti nada bicara Naruko. Dan merekapun akhirnya tertawa bersama dan saling berbincang hangat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruko kembali ke rumahnya diantar oleh Naruto sendiri sampai ke depan gerbang Namikaze Mansion. Setelah puas berbincang bersama dan makan malam bersama, Naruko kembali pulang ke rumahnya tepat pukul 9 malam.

"Tadaima" Naruko memberi salam begitu ia memasuki mansion mewah bergaya minimalis modern milik ayah dan ibunya.

"Okaeri Ruko-chan" Kushina langsung nenyambut putrinya dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat darinya. "Ruko sayang?! Baju siapa yang sedang kau pakai itu? Sepertinya itu bukan baju milikmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu di lokasi _syutting_ tadi? Tidak biasanya kau memakai pakaian yang bukan milikmu"

Naruko menatap penampilannya lalu memasang senyum lebarnya. "Ini pakaian temanku, kaa-san. Tadi ada sedikit insiden kecil sehingga aku tercebur ke dalam sungai~"

"~Tapi kaa-san tenang saja! Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" tambah Naruko saat wajah Kushina berubah menjadi cemas.

"Iya...iya... kaa-san mengerti. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan sekarang. Tou-san dan nii-sanmu sudah lebih dahulu makan malam, tapi tenang saja kaa-san akan menemanimu makan malam karena kaa-san juga belum makan malam"

"Ayo sayang!" Ajak Kushina lagi sambil menggandeng putrinya untuk mengikutinya, namun begitu mereka sampai di ruang makan Naruko menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas gandengan tangan Kushina.

"Kaa-san, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat" kata Naruko menolak permintaan ibunya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan lalu sedikit mendorong bahu Naruko agar Naruko duduk di kursi makan. "Tapi sayang, kau belum makan malam. Setidaknya duduk dan minum susu ini selagi masih hangat!" Ucap Kushina sambil memberikan segelas susu putih hangat kepada Naruko. "Tadi kau bilang ada sedikit insiden kecil di lokasi syutting bukan?! Maka dari itu kau harus meminum ini agar perutmu hangat dan tidak sakit"

Naruko mengambil alih segelas susu yang berada di tangan Kushina lalu meletakkannya kembali keatas meja. "Tidak kaa-san, tadi aku sudah makan malam di rumah temanku. Asal kaa-san tahu, kalau satu-satunya putri kaa-san ini sangatlah kuat dan sehat benar begitu bukan?!" Naruko membusungkan dadanya sambil menepuk dadanya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena insiden kecil itu!" Tambah Naruko membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Oyasuminasai, kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san" ucap Naruko sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Kushina hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja. _**Tidak tahu'kah dia bahwa Kushina sangat mencemaskan keadaan putrinya itu?!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Senju Mansion**

Pagi ini Shion ingin memberi kejutan kepada putri yang sangat dikasihinya ini. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran karena sampai jam 7 ini Naruto belum bangun. Biasanya putrinya itu selalu bangun sangat pagi.

Shion tersenyum pada suaminya yang menggandeng tangannya dan mendekati ranjang putri mereka. Shion duduk di sebelah kiri putrinya dan Tobirama duduk di sebelah kanan putrinya untuk membangunkan putri mereka dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka. _Inilah aktivitas yang biasanya mereka lakukan sebelum mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing..._

Shion menggoyangkan badan Naruto yang ditutupi hingga diatas kepala. "My dear?! Ayo bangun sayang!"

"Sebentar mom, aku akan bersiap dalam sepuluh menit lagi" sahut Naruto dibalik selimutnya dengan suara seraknya. Naruto langsung membuka selimutnya setelah ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Mommy?! Daddy?! Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya terkejut Naruto.

"Good morning, sweety" sapa Tobirama dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Naruto.

" _Sorry_ dad, _yeah...good morning_ mom?! dad?!" Naruto membalas ucapan selamat pagi ayahnya ini. Naruto tersenyum manis lalu menunjuk kedua pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, dan seperti biasa daddynya akan mencium pipi kanannya dan mommynya akan mencium pipi kirinya. "Mommy dan daddy kapan sampai disini?!"

"Kami sampai tepat jam 3 dini hari tadi, my dear" Shion tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut, namun ekspresinya cepat berubah saat ia merasakan badan putrinya ini terasa panas. "My dear, kau demam?!" Cemas Shion pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap tangan Shion di pipinya lalu menciumnya sebentar dan menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya merindukan mommy dan daddy saja" Dengan cepat Naruto bergantian mencium kedua pipi Shion dan Tobirama.

"Lihatlah putrimu ini Shion! Dia sangat pandai berbicara manis, sama sepertimu Shion!" Sahut Tobirama sekali mencium puncak kepala Naruto lalu mencubit gemas pipi Naruto. "Tapi mommymu benar, sweety! Kau memang demam!"

"Mommy mendapat laporan dari Shizune bahwa kemarin kau pulang membawa seorang teman dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan penuh dengan lumpur. Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin, my dear?!" Sahut Shion bertanya.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, mom" jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto mengangkat dua jarinya kehadapan Tobirama yang menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata kepadanya. "Aku tidak berbohong dad! Itu hanya sebuah insiden memalukan yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan, dad!" tambah Naruto.

Shion mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap rambut Naruto. "Okay mommy mengerti, sekarang cepat mandi karena kau sudah sangat bau _iiihhh..._ " ujar Shion dengan ekspresi dibuat-buatnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

Naruto mencoba mencium dirinya sendiri lalu menggembungkan pipinya saat ia tahu, mommy-nya sedang mengerjainya. "Mommy! Aku tidak bau!" Desisnya tidak suka.

Shion tertawa kecil diikuti Tobirama yang kemudian mencium kening Naruto bergantian. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan sarapan bersama!" Ujar Tobirama lalu mendekap istrinya dan segera keluar dari kamar putri semata wayang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Naruto akan selalu memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada dua orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya. Hari ini Naruto sudah siap dengan _T-shirt_ berwarna putih beserta celana jeans pensil berwarna biru dongker dipadu dengan jas putih kebanggaannya dan _stilleto_ hitam miliknya.

"My dear, kau mau ke rumah sakit?!" Tanya Shion dengan nada herannya.

Tentu saja Shion akan merasa cemas. _Naruto demam dan putrinya itu masih keras kepala saja untuk pergi ke Rumah sakit dimana tempat banyak orang sakit dan itu akan memperburuk keadaannya..._

Dengan santai Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Lalu ia duduk di kursi makan lalu menyambar sebuah sandwich yang sudah mommy-nya siapkan. "Karena insiden itu, kemarin aku tidak jadi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus kepindahan sementaraku mom" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Shion sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kening Naruto. "Kau masih demam, my dear" Tangan Shion membelai pipi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sebaiknya kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang dan mommy akan _mera~_ " Perkataan Shion terhenti begitu saja saat handphone Shion berdering dengan sangat keras. "Sebentar my dear, mommy angkat telpon dulu"

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Dia tahu telpon itu dari siapa dan Naruto tahu apa tujuan orang itu menelpon mommy-nya. Seperti biasa, ada sedikit masalah di rumah sakit yang harus diselesaikan mommy-nya ini dan Naruto tahu mommy-nya itu bertanggung jawab penuh atas rumah sakit yang beliau kelola.

"My dear, sorry...sepertinya mommy harus~"

Seperti biasa Naruto memasang senyum manisnya dan menyela perkataan mommy-nya lebih dulu. "~Naru mengerti mom, mommy harus menyelesaikan urusan mommy itu"

Shion mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya hendak pergi menyelesaikan urusannya. Namun sebelum itu ia berpamitan pada suaminya dan tentunya pada putri kesayangannya. "Okay mommy pergi dulu tapi My dear, ingat! Kali ini mommy ijinkan kamu pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi itu hanya untuk urusan kepindahan sementaramu saja!" Pesan Shion sebelum ia pergi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan mommy-nya pergi menyelesaikan urusannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat mommy-nya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya. "My dear, jangan lupa meminum obat penurun demam dan juga vitamin untuk memulihkan kondisimu sayang! Kau mengerti?!"

Naruto mengangguk menyahuti perkataan Shion. Naruto tahu, mommy-nya sangat menyayangi dirinya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. _Meskipun mommy-nya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mommy-nya selalu peduli pada keluarganya._ "Okay mom! Aku mengerti! Hati-hati dijalan mom!" Balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shion.

Tobirama membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa makanan dengan _tissue_ lalu beranjak dari kursi makannya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Sweety, maafkan daddy karena hari ini daddy tidak bisa menemanimu ke rumah sakit. Daddy harus menemui beberapa klient untuk membahas masalah kerjasama kami." Tobirama mencium sayang pipi Naruto. "Seperti yang dikatakan mommy-mu, jangan lupa meminum obat dan vitaminmu. Daddy akan memerintahkan Yamato untuk menemanimu dan mengantarmu kemana saja kamu pergi!"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tobirama yang beranjak keluar dari mansionnya. "Byee...daddy!" Ucapnya dengan senyum paksanya. _Terkadang Naruto selalu bertanya di dalam hati, apa yang dikejar oleh kedua orangtuanya itu?_

 _ **Uang?!**_

 _ **Kekayaan?!**_

 _ **atau**_

 _ **Kedudukan?!**_

 **Bukankah dengan segala yang mereka miliki, ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup?!**

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang menghampiri dirinya. _Apa yang dilakukan mommy dan daddy-nya, semuanya untuk dirinya! Untuk kebahagiaannya! Dan untuk masa depannya!, yakin Naruto dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana di meja makan keluarga Senju yang sudah sepi karena masing-masing anggota keluarganya sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, suasana di meja makan keluarga Namikaze sangat ramai dengan suara rajukan Naruko yang terus berebut makanan dengan kakaknya.

"Nii-san curang! Udang itu punyaku! Tadi aku yang pertama kali melihatnya!" Protes Naruko dengan rengekannya saat Kurama telah mengambil makanan yang telah ia incar.

Tanpa memperdulikan pekikan dari adik kesayangannya ini, Kurama malah sengaja memakan udang di hadapan adiknya. "Memang benar kau yang pertama kali melihatnya, tapi aku yang pertama kali mengambilnya! Sudah sepantasnya udang ini adalah milikku!"

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Kurama-nii sangat kejam! Dia tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya! Itu sangat curang!" Rajuk Naruko sambil bergantian menatap Kushina dan Minato

Kurama langsung menyentil dahi Naruko dengan cukup keras hingga memerah dan membuat Naruko sebal dengan kebiasaan buruk kakaknya ini. "Curang apanya 'hm?! Salah sendiri kau tidak langsung mengambilnya! Kau hanya melihatnya saja tadi!"

"Tapi kau'kan kakakku! Seharusnya kau mengalah pada adikmu ini!" Balas Naruko tidak mau kalah.

Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan kedua buah hatinya ini. Naruko yang selalu harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan Kurama yang selalu senang menjahili adiknya. _Itu semua seperti menjadi irama bagi Kushina untuk memulai harinya..._

"Sudah...sudah...Jangan bertengkar lagi!" Kushina memberikan udang miliknya pada Naruko. "Kau bisa memakan udang milik kaa-san ini, sayang!"

Naruko mencium sebelah pipi Kushina dengan senyum kemenangannya. "Kaa-san memang yang terbaik!" Pekik senang Naruko. Kushina kembali duduk disamping Minato dan memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk suaminya. "Mina-kun, mungkin nanti aku akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kau tidak apa-apa'kan jika aku membawa Iruka untuk mengantarku?"

Minato mengangguk setuju, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruko yang memakan sarapannya sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya. "Naruko, apa kau masih ingat perkataan tou-san tempo hari?"

Naruko mengernyitkan alisnya lalu memandang ayahnya dengan tampang polosnya. "Perkataan yang mana tou-san?"

"Tou-san melihat kemarin kau masih sibuk dengan _syuttingmu_ itu Ruko! Bukankah sudah tou-san katakan bahwa tou-san ingin kamu fokus pada urusan sekolah saja?! Ancaman tou-san tempo hari, tidak main-main Naruko! Kau harus memilih! Memperbaiki semua nilai-nilaimu itu atau vakum dari kegiatan syuttingmu itu! Mengerti?!"

"Ta-tapi tou-san~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruko! Tou-san lelah mendapat laporan dari sekolahmu tentang semua nilaimu yang semakin memburuk di kelas" Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya pada Naruko lalu menghampiri Kushina dan mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku berangkat dulu! Jaga anak-anak dirumah. Sampai jumpa"

Kushina mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada suaminya yang berangkat bekerja. "Hati-hati di jalan" pesan Kushina dengan lantang pada suaminya yang mulai tidak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi, hari ini Kushina pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota ini. Setelah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, Kushina masuk ke dalam salah satu butik langganannya saat ia melihat salah satu _dress_ cantik terpajang _apik_ yang Kushina pikir akan sangat cocok untuk putrinya, Naruko.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina langsung menunjuk gaun yang ia pilih pada salah satu pramuniaga yang ada di dalam butik itu. "Saya ingin gaun yang terpasang di _manequin_ itu, saya ambil 2 tetapi tolong beri warna yang berbeda pada gaun itu" pinta Kushina.

Kushina sendiri tidak mengerti, sejak dulu ia selalu senang membeli pakaian untuk putrinya sebanyak 2 pasang dengan warna yang berbeda. Kadang putrinya itu selalu protes karena ia mempunyai baju dengan model yang sama dan hanya berbeda warna saja. _Tapi Kushina hanya merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk membeli dua pasang pakaian kembar untuk putrinya ini..._

"Maaf nyonya, sayangnya baru saja ada gadis muda yang mengambil salah satunya dari gaun ini. Dan hanya ini saja yang kami punya untuk model gaun ini, kami memang sengaja hanya menciptakan gaun ini sebanyak 2 buah saja"

 _Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ya bagaimana lagi?! Salah satu gaun itu sudah laku terjual, setidaknya Kushina beruntung karena Naruko tidak akan protes karena kali ini dia tidak akan mendapat dua baju dengan model yang sama lagi..._

Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia beli, Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan belanjanya. Namun saat ia berjalan menuju lobby tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang ia perkirakan seumuran dengan putrinya itu. Gadis itu nampak masih sibuk dengan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang disana hingga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan menabraknya seperti ini.

"Maaf _aunty,_ saya tidak sengaja" gadis itu mengambil _paper bag_ -nya yang terjatuh lalu meninggalkan Kushina dalam keterkejutannya.

"Bukankah itu tadi Naruko?" Gumam Kushina saat melihat gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Menyadari kebodohannya, Kushina langsung cepat-cepat mengejar sosok gadis yang ia kira sebagai putrinya itu dan memanggilnya dengan nama yang ia berikan pada putrinya. _Namun naas, Kushina kehilangan jejak gadis itu..._

Kushina memukul kepalanya pelan dan berbalik kembali menuju mobil yang menjemputnya. "Kenapa aku mengejar gadis itu? Tidak mungkin'kan bila dia adalah Naruko?"

"Lagipula jam segini, Naruko pasti masih ada di sekolahnya!'' Gumam Kushina menyadari perbuatannya tadi. "Aku hanya melihat gadis itu sepintas tadi, jadi mungkin aku hanya salah lihat saja!"

"Ya... Aku pasti salah lihat tadi!" kata Kushina meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

~0~0~0~

Sore ini, Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya dengan _paperbag_ berisi _dress_ yang telah ia beli tadi dan memberikannya kepada putri kesayangannya ini.

Tentu saja Naruko menerima pemberian Kushina dengan senang hati. Namun saat melihat gaun yang dipilih kaa-sannya, Naruko langsung menghela nafas panjang dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Memang...hari ini kaa-sannya tidak membelikannya dua buah baju dengan model yang kembar, tapi tetap saja baju yang di belikan kaa-sannya ini tidak memenuhi seleranya. "Kaa-san, kenapa kaa-san membelikanku baju dengan model seperti ini?! Aku tidak suka memakai dress dengan bahan brukat seperti ini! Kaa-san'kan tahu, ini sangat gatal dan kulitku sangat sensitif akan hal ini!" Protes Naruko saat melihat gaun yang diberikan ibunya ini. Naruko merasa kesal saat ibunya tidak memperhatikannya berbicara dan berekspresi kosong seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san tidak mendengarkanku? Ada apa kaa-san?! Katakan padaku apa yang kaa-san pikirkan saat ini?!"

Kushina terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya, entah mengapa hatinya kembali merasa hampa saat ini. "Kaa-san tidak mengerti Ruko, tiba-tiba kaa-san memikirkan seorang gadis yang menabrak kaa-san tadi. Gadis itu sangat mirip sepertimu, kaa-san seperti melihat cerminan dari dirimu didalamnya." Kushina tersenyum tipis lalu memukul dahinya pelan saat ia menyadari apa yang tengah di katakannya saat ini. "Sudahlah...lupakan apa yang kaa-san katakan tadi! Sepertinya kaa-san juga salah lihat tadi!" Cepat-cepat Kushina mengambil gaun brukat berwarna hitam yang ia belikan untuk putrinya ini. "Kau tidak suka'kan dengan gaun yang kaa-san belikan tadi?! Biar gaun ini kaa-san sumbangkan pada yayasan sosial saja" Kushina mengusap sayang surai pirang putrinya dan mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan lembut. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang dan jika ada waktu luang, jangan lupa belajar! Tou-san sangat menyayangimu Ruko sayang, tou-sanmu hanya ingin kau menjadi wanita yang berpendidikan dan mandiri sayang. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Kau mengerti bukan?!"

Naruko mengangguk pelan lalu bergelung dalam selimutnya yang berwarna orange dengan nyaman. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan memikirkan perkataan kaa-sannya tadi. _Pasti tadi siang kaa-sannya bertemu dengan Naruto, gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini._

 **Jika mengingat Naruto, Naruko kadang tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang semirip ini dengan dirinya?**

Yang dikatakan kaa-sannya memang benar, Ia seperti berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin saat bertatap muka dengan Naruto, hanya kedua bola mata mereka saja yang berbeda...

 _ **Tidak! Bukan hanya itu saja!**_

Naruto sangat genius, sehingga dia bisa meraih semua gelar dokternya diusianya yang masih belia ini. _ **Sedangkan dia?! Naruko sering merasa kesulitan dalam hal belajar...**_

 **Tunggu dulu!**

 **Genius? Naruto sangat genius bukan?!**

Naruko bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap sebuah foto dimana dirinya memaksa Naruto berfoto bersamanya saat itu. "Kenapa aku tidak berfikiran kesini! Dia sangat pintar dan muka kami sangat mirip! Dia bisa menjadi diriku dan menggantikan diriku saat ujian nanti! Aku yakin dia bisa membantuku meraih nilai tinggi di ujianku kali ini!" Naruko memukuli dahinya pelan lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan jendela kacanya. "Bodoh kau, Namikaze Naruko! Kenapa kau bisa lupa meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruko memukul dahinya dengan sebal. "Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya dan meminta pertolongan kepadanya!" Naruko menghentikan aksi mondar-mandirnya dan menjentikkan jarinya saat ia mengingat semua perkataan Naruto, kala itu."Aha! Dia seorang dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha milik Baa-chan, aku bisa menghampirinya besok ditempat itu!"

 _Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur empuk berwarna orange miliknya. Ia berharap semoga saja semua rencananya dapat berjalan dengan lancar nanti..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Rencana Naruko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Siang ini Naruto benar-benar dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis di dalam ruangannya dengan penampilan yang begitu aneh dan serta tertutup.

Tidak! Naruto tidak merasa terkejut karena penampilan aneh gadis itu, Naruto justru terkejut karena dengan seenaknya gadis itu duduk bersilah di kursi kebesarannya...

 _Benar-benar tidak sopan! Pikir Naruto muram._

Naruto berdeham sebentar dan kembali memasang senyum ramahnya. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini adalah pasiennya, sebagai dokter yang baik tentunya dia akan menjaga keramahan dan sopan-santunnya pada semua pasien tanpa terkecuali.

"Selamat siang _miss_?! Saya dokter Senju, Saya dokter bedah yang baru dirumah sakit ini. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu _miss_?!" Ucap Naruto berdiri disamping gadis itu yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan kacamata hitam anehnya itu. "Keluhan apa yang anda alami _miss_?!" tanya Naruto sekali lagi saat gadis itu tidak kunjung menyahuti perkataannya.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya saat gadis aneh itu, bangkit berdiri dan duduk di tempat tidur kecil yang biasanya Naruto gunakan untuk memeriksa pasien. Gadis itu hanya membuka kacamata hitamnya tanpa melepaskan masker dan pakaian serba tertutupnya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gadis yang ada diruangannya ini. "Apa saya mengenal anda? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Naruto dapat mendengar gadis itu menggeram kesal lalu melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya. _Ternyata gadis itu adalah Naruko, gadis yang cukup menyusahkan dirinya tempo hari..._

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengenaliku sekarang?! dan bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu?" dengus Naruko pada Naruto yang tengah menatapnya malas.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan memainkan kuku jarinya yang panjang. "Aku hanya mengira kau adalah pasienku" Naruto mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pelipisnya dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Ingatanku ini sangat kuat, jadi aku masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa dirimu" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Naruko dan menunjuk Naruko dengan ekspresi malasnya. "Kau adalah gadis menyusahkan itu, Namikaze Naruko. Benar begitu bukan?!" lanjut Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruko mendengus lalu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan cepat. "Ya, aku Naruko- tapi aku bukan gadis yang menyusahkan. Berhenti memanggilku dengan gadis menyusahkan, mengerti?!"

"Baik-baik, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu gadis menyusahkan" Naruto melanjutkan membaca semua rekam medisnya yang menumpuk di mejanya. "Ada kepentingan apa artis **se-te-nar** dirimu itu datang ke rumah sakit ini dan mengunjungiku disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan menekankan beberapa kata tanpa menatap Naruko yang tiba-tiba bingung mencari cara agar Naruto menyetujui ide-nya.

" _Eum...eum..._ dadaku menjadi sering sakit sejak aku pernah tenggelam beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau seorang dokter, dan kau juga yang membuatku tenggelam tempo hari. Jadi aku pikir kau harus bertanggung jawab atas sakit yang kuderita akibat perbuatanmu itu!" ujar Naruko mencari alasan.

Naruto meletakkan map rekam medisnya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu menertawakan apa yang menjadi keluhan Naruto. _Apa gadis ini benar-benar bodoh atau tidak mempunyai otak 'hm?! Dia adalah dokter bedah, jika benar Naruko memiliki keluhan pada bagian dadanya kenapa gadis tidak berkonsultasi pada dokter paru-paru saja?_

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" Pekik Naruko tidak terima saat Naruto malah menertawakan perkataannya.

"Kau-sangat-lucu!" Balas Naruto tanpa bisa berhenti menertawakan kebodohan Naruko.

"Apa-nya yang lucu 'huh?" Balas Naruko kembali namun Naruto masih saja tertawa puas.

 **Oke! Cukup!**

Kesabaran Naruko sudah berada di ambang batasnya. _Naruko memang berbohong tentang sakitnya pada Naruto hanya untuk mencari alasan saja agar Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab dan memenuhi permintaannya._

 _ **Tapi apa yang dia dapat?**_

 _ **Naruko hanya menjadi bahan lelucon bagi Naruto saja! Dan mungkin lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi keluar dari ruangan ini...**_

 _ **Persetan dengan semua rencananya itu!**_

 _ **Naruko merasa Naruto telah melukai harga dirinya...**_

Naruto kembali memasang masker dan kacamata hitamnya lalu mengalungkan tas selempangnya kembali. "Kau dokter yang tidak becus! Aku mengeluh sakit tapi kau malah mentertawakanku! Lebih baik aku pergi menemui dokter lain yang lebih berkompeten daripada dirimu!"

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menahan kepergian Naruko dari ruangannya sambil melepas kembali masker dan kacamata hitam diwajah Naruko.. "Well...aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku! Maafkan aku! Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menemui dokter lain tanpa rekomendasi dariku, kredibilitasku sebagai dokter bedah terbaik di Johns Hopskins bisa tercoreng karena laporan keluhanmu itu!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disofa empuk yang berada di ruangannya. "Kau bilang dadamu sakit bukan?! Mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan dirimu pada dokter spesialis paru-paru, dokter Akira. Mungkin saja paru-parumu kemasukan air sungai saat itu. Kita bisa memasukkan alat seperti sebuah selang kedalam kerongkonganmu dan menyedot airnya keluar. Mungkin kau akan merasa kurang nyaman saat kami melakukan itu, tapi cara itu cukup efektif untuk mengatasi keluhanmu tanpa melakukan operasi!"

Naruko bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Naruto tentang prosedur memasukkan selang itu. Apalagi sebenarnya dia tidak sakit apa-apa. Dengan cepat Naruko menggeleng dan tertawa meringis tidak jelas. " _Eum...eum..._ sebenarnya bukan dadaku yang sakit, tapi telingaku yang sakit! Yah... telingaku yang sakit dan kepalaku masih terasa pusing!" Kata Naruko kembali berbohong mencari alasan pada Naruto.

Dengan posisi pura-pura berpikirnya, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Naruko dan tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat tahu bahwa Naruko berbohong mengenai sakitnya ini, namun entah kenapa menjadi suatu penghiburan sendiri saat dia berhasil melihat wajah konyol Naruko. " _Aha...!_ Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke dokter THT, hampir sama seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi. Mungkin dokter THT akan mengeluarkan cairan di dalam telingamu dengan cara menyedotnya keluar, dan bisa saja rasa sakit di kepalamu itu karena telingamu yang kemasukan air."

Naruko terus menggeleng sambil membayangkan hal yang mengerikan pada telinganya nanti saat dokter memasukkan sebuah alat untuk menyedot air keluar. Naruko pernah menjalani ini dulu, sewaktu dia masih kecil dan hampir tenggelam pada saat belajar berenang. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan, dulu saja ia sampai tidak berhenti menangis semalaman karena telinganya yang terasa sakit. _Semenjak itu hal yang paling Naruko hindari adalah berenang..._

"Tidak! Jangan paksa aku untuk pergi ke dokter manapun!" Pekik Naruko panik. Naruko mengayunkan tangan Naruto dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Aku mengaku, bahwa aku telah berbohong. Aku tidak sakit apa-apa! Aku kesini menemuimu hanya untuk~"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nada ragu dari Naruko. "Untuk?" Tekan Naruto agar Naruko melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan ekspresi muram Naruko melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu! Ini sangat mendesak dan menyangkut masa depanku!" Pinta Naruko dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi berlebihan dari Naruko. "Bantuan? Memangnya apa yang dapat dokter bedah lakukan untuk masa depan aktris terkenal sepertimu 'hm?" balas Naruto dengan nada sedikit bercandanya.

Naruko kembali melepas masker dan kacamatanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar miliknya itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi aku" jawab Naruko lancar.

Naruto mulai kembali mencerna kata-kata Naruko dan kedua bolamatanya hampir melotot saat ia menyadari maksud permintaan gadis menyusahkan ini. "A-ap-apa m-mak-sudmu?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

 _ **Bingung?!**_

 _ **Tentu saja Naruto merasa bingung!**_

 _ **Bukan! Mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat-sangat-sangat terkejut!**_

 _ **Bagaimana tidak?! Gadis ini meminta Naruto untuk menjadi Naruko dan bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura menjadi Naruko sedangkan untuk berbohong saja Naruto tidak bisa...**_

.

.

.

Naruko menghela nafas panjang, cukup panjang saat Naruto menanyakan kembali keinginannya _. Bukankah kata-katanya tadi sudah cukup jelas untuk dimengerti?_

"Maksudku~ aku~ ingin~ kau~ berpura-pura~ menjadi~ aku!" jawab Naruko kembali dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan cukup lantang dengan telunjuknya yang bergantian menunjuk dirinya dan Naruto. "Aku ingin kita bertukar tempat. Aku menjadi dirimu dan kau menjadi aku. Hanya itu saja!"

Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruko dan memegang bahunya agar gadis itu menatap kedua matanya dengan intens. "Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi dirimu dan kau menjadi aku?" Naruto memukul kepalanya pelan dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Tidak'kah ini sebuah ide konyol? Dan untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Apa yang bisa aku dapat dengan berpura-pura menjadi dirimu Naruko?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Dengan gugup Naruko terus memainkan jemarinya, mencoba memutar otaknya untuk memberi jawaban yang tepat untuk Naruto agar gadis ini mengikuti keinginannya. Naruko menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai kedepan dengan ekspresi muramnya yang sepertinya telah menarik simpati Naruto. "Aku tau, mungkin kau tidak banyak diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Tapi harus kepada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan? Ini menyangkut masa depanku" lirih Naruko. Sejenak ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kedua bola matanya yang berbinar memancarkan permohonan yang besar pada lawan bicaranya. "Jika kau tidak membantuku, maka habislah sudah semua impianku! Tolong bantu aku! Kumohon!" Pinta Naruko lagi dengan sangat lirih.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah bisa melihat orang lain sedih langsung menjadi luluh dengan ekspresi muram Naruko. Naruto duduk di sebelah Naruko dengan pandangan teduhnya lalu membawa tubuh Naruko dalam pelukannya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin melindungi gadis ini. "Memangnya apa hubungannya aku yang menjadi dirimu dengan impianmu 'hm?"

"Kau bisa menggantikan diriku untuk mengikuti ujian sekolah nanti. Kau memiliki otak yang genius, kau bisa menolongku mendapat nilai terbaik dikelas!" Sahut Naruko cepat. "Tou-san tidak akan menghentikanku menjadi aktris jika aku mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menyingkap rambut Naruko ke belakang telinganya. "Meski aku sangat ingin membantumu Naruko... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin membohongi banyak orang dengan melakukan ini" tutur Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian. _Entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti sangat dekat dengan gadis ini, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat hatinya memuncah setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis ini._

"Ayolah Naru! Aku mohon! Bantu aku!" Pinta Naruko sekali lagi dengan nada memelasnya. "Apa kau tega melihat aku tidak bisa meraih impianku untuk menjadi aktris terkenal?"

"Ta-tapi Naruko~"

"Ayolah...ku mohon! Kita bertukar tempat hanya sampai ujianku selesai! Aku janji!" Rayu Naruko dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa meraih nilai terbaik di kelas jika tanpa bantuan darimu. Apalagi dikelas ada Sasuke- _kun_ yang sangat...sangat...sangat...tampan, sangat...sangat...sangat... _cool,_ dan sangat...sangat...sangat...genius. Ah iya satu lagi! Jangan lupakan si rusa pemalas yang juga memiliki otak yang tidak kalah geniusnya dengan Sasuke-kun meski wajahnya lebih tampan Sasuke sih!" Lanjut Naruko dengan wajah meronanya.

Naruto sedikit _sweetdrops_ mendengar tutur kata Naruko yang begitu mengelu-elukan sosok teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang berprofesi sebagai aktris ini bisa menjadi fans girls teman sekelasnya sendiri. Memang setampan apa sih sosok Sasuke itu?, dengus Naruto geli.

 _Tunggu! Kenapa Naruto jadi memikirkan seperti apa sosok pria yang bernama Sasuke itu? Paling juga pria itu adalah pria sok tampan dan sangat menyebalkan, gerutu Naruto dalam hati._

"Naruto?! Kau menyetujui rencanaku ini bukan?" Tanya Naruko sekali lagi yang membuat Naruto sadar atas lamunannya barusan. Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan semua pemikirannya tentang pria itu.

 _ **Ingat! Kembali ke inti pembicaraan!**_

"Tidak Naruko, bagaimana mungkin aku~"

"~Ayolah Naru! Aku tidak akan berhenti memohon kepadamu sampai kau menyetujui permintaanku ini" sela Naruko dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Melihat Naruko dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membuat Naruto semakin goyah atas pendiriannya. Dia tidak tega membuat gadis ini kecewa. Dengan hati yang ragu Naruto akhirnya menyetujui semua rencana Naruko. _**Toh mereka melakukan itu hanya saat ujian saja dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula...**_

"B~baiklah" jawab Naruto lirih dengan senyum tipisnya karena entah kenapa ia merasa senang walau hanya dengan melihat Naruko melompat kegirangan seperti ini.

Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ah...aku sangat senang sekali karena kau mau menyetujui rencanaku! Itu berarti kita hanya butuh memakai softlens saja! Lagipula dengan kau berpura-pura menjadi diriku kau bisa menikmati masa-masa remajamu bukan?! Aku yakin pasti kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk belajar saja bukan?! Hey! Itu sangat membosankan!" Naruko melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan Naruto sambil sedikit menceritakan kehidupan menyenangkan menurutnya. "Kau perlu jalan-jalan bersama teman sebayamu, lalu kalian pergi menonton film ter-hits di bioskop, dan jangan lupakan untuk pergi kencan bersama pria-pria tampan dikelas sebelah walaupun lebih tampan Sasuke sih!" Cerocos Naruko dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto sedikit terdiam mengenai perkataan Naruko, memang selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memghabiskan waktunya bersama teman sebayanya. Teman-temannya dikelas adalah seniornya yang berumur cukup jauh diatasnya, dan mengenai bersenang-senang selama ini dia tidak perlu mengantri menonton bioskop, karena di rumahnya daddynya selalu menyediakan ruang eksklusif bioskop mini dengan peralatan yang bahkan lebih canggih daripada yang ada di bioskop ditempat lainnya. Mungkin hanya Gaara-lah teman sebaya dan sahabat dekat yang selalu menemaninya kemana saja...

"Naru?! Kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraanku?"

Naruto tersadar atas lamunannya sebentar dan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memeriksa kembali jadwal operasinya hari ini. "Aku mendengarkanmu! Baiklah jika sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan kembali, kau bisa pergi dari ruanganku karena sepuluh menit lagi aku ada meeting dengan dokter jantung untuk melakukan operasi _bypass_ pada salah seorang pasien disini"

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang" jawab Naruko enteng. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Naruko mengambil handphone Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. "Aku sudah mengetahui nomor ponselmu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dariku. Aku akan menghubungimu dan memberitahu kapan kita bertukar tempat" lanjut Naruko sambil memasang kembali masker dan kacamata hitamnya lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar selepas kepergian Naruko. _Apakah benar keputusan yang telah ia ambil ini?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Ayo cepat pakai softlensnya!" Tegur Naruko pada Naruto saat Naruto kembali melamun saat ini.

 _ **Ya...**_

 _ **Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto harus menjalani hidup sebagai orang lain.**_

Tanpa terasa hari ini adalah saat dimana Naruto telah berjanji kepada Naruko untuk menggantikannya menjadi Naruko karena mulai besok adalah hari pertama ujian disekolahnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah toilet di salah satu restoran tempat mereka janji bertemu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat menyesali kebodohannya karena telah menyetujui dan ikut andil dalam ide konyol ini. _Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara kandung sehingga Naruto merasa Naruko adalah adik yang harus ia lindungi..._

"Naruto! Ayo cepat pakai softlensnya! Aku sudah memakai softlens dengan warna biru shappire! Sekarang tinggal kau saja yang memakai softlens dengan warna violet!" Rengek Naruko sambil mengguncangkan tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah...baiklah...tunggu sebentar!' balas Naruto sambil memasang softlens dimatanya.

"Sekarang lepas pakaianmu itu! Aku akan memakai pakaianmu dan kau akan memakai pakaianku. Ini akan meminimalkan perbedaan diantara kita, mengerti?!"

Naruto mendengus sebal dan menuruti perkataan Naruko dengan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Kau sangat ceweret, Naruko! Ingat! Jangan pernah sekalipun saja kau menggantikanku praktek di rumah sakit karena ini menyangkut nyawa dan kredibilitasku sebagai dokter!" Peringat Naruto yang hanya dibalas Naruko dengan gerakan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku? Kau tentunya tidak bisa membawa pulang bukan?!"

Naruko membuka telapak tangannya di hadapan Naruto dengan gaya menodongnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak memgerti saat Naruko menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepadanya.

"Naruto kau ini genius tidak?! Mana ponselmu?" Balas Naruko

Naruko memberikan handphonenya kepada Naruko dan begitupun sebaliknya. "Kau mau apa?" Bingung Naruko saat mendapat handphone Naruko.

"Diam dan lihat saja!"

Naruko mendengus dan membiarkan Naruko mengutak atik handphone miliknya. Ia melihat Naruko seperti menghubungi salah satu kontak di handphonenya. Satu pertanyaan muncul di dalam hatinya...

Naruko menghubungi siapa saat ini?

 **"..."**

 **("Ini aku, Naruto. Suruh salah seorang orangmu untuk menjemputku sekarang di restoran Matsu!")**

 **"..."**

 **("Kau ini masih niat kerja tidak sih?! Aku hanya memerintahkanmu untuk menjemputku saja!")**

 **"..."**

 **("Iya! Memang tadi aku membawa mobil kesini. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tidak enak badan seperti ini. Jadi jemput aku dan bawa pulang mobilnya!")**

 **"..."**

 **("Baiklah akan aku tunggu! Jangan lama-lama! Mengerti?!")**

 **"..."**

 **("Hm")**

Naruko mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali berfokus pada Naruto. "Urusan mobil sudah beres bukan? dan untuk sementara kita bertukar ponsel saja! Kau bisa menlogout akun sosialku disana dan menlogin akun sosial milikmu sendiri disana. Kita akan terus saling bertukar kabar dan kalau ada apa-apa kau akan aku hubungi nanti!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening dengan sikap Naruko barusan. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu dengan semua pekerja di rumahnya. "Terserah kau saja! Kepalaku terasa pusing dengan semua ide konyol ini!" Keluh Naruto lagi. "Hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumahmu bukan?! Aku bisa naik taksi dan sebaiknya aku pergi dahulu sebelum supirku melihatku disini"

Naruto segera meninggalkan restoran itu dan memanggil taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. "Semoga dewi fortuna selalu menyertaiku" gumam Naruto ditengah kegundahan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi memasuki halaman rumah mewah bergaya minimalis modern. Didalam taksi itu seorang gadis masih duduk dengan gundah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumah Naruko, rumah yang akan dia tempati untuk sementara ini.

"Maaf nona, kita sudah sampai"

"Hah ? sudah sampai ya?" kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia begitu gugup hingga tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Maaf tadi saya melamun. Ini pak, kembaliannya Bapak ambil saja!" ucap naruto sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Terimakasih nona"

"Sama-sama"

Naruto segera keluar dari taksi itu dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu sambil tangannya yang terus memegang roknya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Jantungnya terasa berdegub begitu kencang, dan bulir-bulir keringatpun jatuh deras dari pelipisnya. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

 _'Kami-sama tolong kuatkan aku, jangan sampai penyamaranku diketahui oleh mereka' Rapal doa Naruto di dalam hati._

Naruto masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Naruko dengan kikuk dan sangat ragu-ragu sambil melihat sekitarnya dengan waspada.

"Naruko. kau sudah pulang sayang?!" tanya Kushina bingung melihat Naruko yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bingung dan kikuk. Tidak biasanya putrinya ini tidak berisik saat pulang ke rumah.

Naruto terkejut saat Kushina menyapanya di ruang tamu. Naruto hanya mengangguk perlahan dan terlihat semakin gugup saat Kushina malah berjalan mendekatinya. "A-ak-aku pulang, Ta-ta-tadaima" sapa Naruto pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini.

"Okaeri Ruko-chan" jawab Kushina sambil membingkai wajah Naruto yang ia pikir adalah Naruko. "Sayang?! Ada apa denganmu 'hm? Kenapa kau terlihat panik dan pucat begitu?! Apa kau sakit sayang?!" cemas Kushina saat ia melihat putrinya lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. _Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan putrinya ini..._

Dengan sedikit gugup Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap telapak tangan Kushina yang sedang menyentuh pipinya. Naruto mengingat kembali saat ia merasakan wajah Kushina begitu familiar untuknya...

Dan Naruto ingat, wanita ini adalah wanita yang pernah ia temui di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dikota ini. Saat itu dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan wanita ini, dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kushina tanpa permintaan maaf yang cukup sopan dari dirinya karena saat itu Ia begitu panik mendengar pasiennya jatuh anfal.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Wanita ini adalah ibu kandung Naruko dan itu artinya ia harus memanggil wanita ini sebagai ibunya. Naruto membalas kecemasan Kushina dengan senyum manisnya. "Tidak mom, aku tidak sakit. Terimakasih karena mommy sudah mencemaskanku" jawab Naruto dengan nada biasanya.

 _Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa dengan Kushina seperti apa yang dilakukan kepada mommy-nya itu._

Kushina sedikit heran mendengar suara Naruko yang terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Suara Naruko tidak secempreng seperti biasanya meskipun masih terdengar normal. Kemudian Kushina langsung tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak saat ia menyadari perkataan putrinya baru saja, sedangkan Naruto. Dia sendiri mengernyit bingung melihat tawa Kushina.

 _Memang apa yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan?, ucap Naruto dalam hati._

"Hahaahaha kau bilang apa barusan sayang?! Mom?! Mommy? Memangnya sejak kapan sebutan kaa-san di Jepang telah berganti menjadi mommy 'hm?!" kata Kushina yang membuat Naruto diam karena baru saja satu menit ia berada di rumah itu tapi dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

 _Mengapa dia bisa lupa jika Naruko selalu memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' ?!_

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar lelah hingga pikiranmu tidak fokus seperti ini sayang!" Kushina memeluk Naruto sambil tangannya membelai rambut pirang putrinya. Entah kenapa Kushina seperti merasakan suatu perasaan kuat dan sangat aneh saat ia memeluk putrinya saat ini.

 _Ia seperti merasakan suatu kerinduan yang besar saat dia memeluk putrinya seperti ini..._

Kushina mencium kening Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat gugup serta sedikit pucat. Mungkin perasaan aneh ini karena Kushina merindukan Naruko yang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan syuttingnya itu. "Lekas mandi dan ganti bajumu dengan nyaman lalu pergi ke ruang makan keluarga. Kita akan makan malam bersama. Tou-san dan Nii-sanmu sudah menunggumu dari tadi" tukas Kushina yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

 _Naruto benar-benat merutuki kebodohannya karena menyetujui ide konyol ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi?_

 _ **Nasi sudah menjadi bubur...**_

 _ **Dan Naruto tidak akan bisa keluar dari permainan ini sebelum ia memenangkan permainan ini!**_

Satu-satunya cara untuk memenangkan permainan ini adalah mengikuti jalan permainan ini dan segera menyelesaikan rintangan yang ada di permainan ini.

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil mengamati setiap detail mansion Namikaze dengan sangat hati-hati. Di dalam hati Naruto kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bertanya kepada Naruko dahulu dimana kamar gadis itu berada. Dan saat ini Naruto harus menebak-nebak, kira-kira dimana kamar gadis itu berada?!

Naruto mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menuju lantai 2 saat ia melihat sebuah tangga. Sepertinya kamar Naruko ada di lantai 2, ujar Naruto meyakinkan pemikirannya.

 **"Naruko, apa yang kau cari?"**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget setengah mati.

 _ **Astaga! Kenapa orang-orang yang berada di rumah ini sangat suka mengkagetkannya?**_

 _Tadi ibunya Naruko, dan sekarang..._

Naruto terdiam sambil mengamati perawakan Kurama dari atas kepala hingga kaki sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu hal yang diceritakan Naruko mengenai siapa pemuda ini. Kalau tidak salah Naruko pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki.

 _ **Mungkin saja pemuda ini adalah kakak laki-laki Naruko dan kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kurama...**_

 _Yaah! Dia memang kakak Naruko! Melihat ciri fisik yang dimiliki Kurama yang ia sesuaikan dengan gambaran cerita dari Naruko, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah kakak laki-laki Naruko!, yakin Naruto dalam hati sambil mengangguk kecil._

"Mengapa kau menganggukan kepalamu seperti itu? Dan kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kurama mengikuti arah pandang Naruto pada dirinya dan melihat apakah penampilannya sangat aneh hingga adiknya mengamatinya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?"

Naruto kembali terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Kurama kepadanya. _Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung kakak Naruko seperti ini..._

Naruto kembali melongokkan kepalanya menatap semua pintu yang berjejer rapi di dalam mansion ini. Ia kembali mencoba menebak dimanakah kamar gadis menyusahkan itu berada. Mansion ini memang tidak sebesar mansion kedua orangtuanya dan bahkan tidak terlalu mewah seperti tempat yang selama ini ia tinggali di Jepang maupun di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi mansion ini cukup luas dan desainnya juga cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Terlebih lagi, Naruto dapat merasakan segala kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang tercermin dari setiap sudut tatanan rumah ini.

Kurama mengernyit melihat tingkah adiknya yang terasa begitu aneh. Tidak biasanya Naruko menjadi sependiam ini. Naruko hanya menjawab perkataannya dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepalanya lalu kembali mengamati setiap sudut rumah mereka dengan bingung seolah-olah rumah mereka adalah sesuatu hal yang asing bagi dirinya...

"Apa yang kau cari, Naruko?" Tanya Kurama sekali lagi.

Jika Naruko memanggil ibunya dengan panggilan 'kaa-san' maka itu artinya Naruko akan memanggil pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan panggilan 'nii-san'

"A-ak-aku tidak mencari apa-apa, n~nii-san!?" Jawab Naruto gugup. Naruto kembali menatap Kurama lalu bergantian menatap beberapa pintu yang berjejer disana. "A~ap~apa k~kau tahu dimana kamar Naruko?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

Kurama semakin mengernyit bingung dengan sikap aneh adiknya ini. Mengapa dia seolah-olah berkata bahwa dia bukan Naruko?!

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertanya dimana kamar Naruko? Kau Naruko'kan?"

Naruto kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang berkata seperti itu. Jelas-jelas ia berada disini sebagai Naruko!

"A~ak~aku Naruko!" jawab Naruto kembali gugup.

Naruto dapat melihat Kurama menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang. Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Selama ini ia hanya hidup menjadi seorang anak tunggal, meskipun Yahiko sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri namun entah kenapa Naruto masih merasa kesepian dan hampa. Dan saat Kurama mengacak rambutnya seperti ini, hatinya terasa menghangat dan senang.

 _Inikah rasanya mempunyai saudara kandung?, ujar Naruto dalam hati._

"Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan hingga sikapmu sangat aneh seperti ini! Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu saja!" Ajak Kurama menggandeng Naruto menuju kamar Naruko.

Setidaknya kali ini Naruto selamat karena ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi kepada Kurama dimana kamar Naruko. Sehingga kakaknya ini tidak akan curiga bahwa dia bukan Naruko. Naruto langsung terperangah kaget begitu pintu kamar Naruko yang dibuka oleh Kurama.

 _Kamar ini begitu berantakan! Dan Naruto tidak suka sesuatu hal yang berantakan!_

"Kau ini! Selalu saja begini!" Keluh Kurama saat melihat keadaan kamar Naruko. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kurama sudah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Tidak perlu berteriak! Aku akan kebawah memanggil Haku-san untuk merapikan kamarmu!" Lanjut Kurama.

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Kurama yang hendak beranjak pergi. "N~nii-san tunggu! K~kau tidak perlu m~memanggil Haku-san untuk merapikan kamar ini. A~aku bisa merapikannya s~sendiri!" Tolak halus Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk keras kemudian sedikit mendorong Kurama agar segera menyingkir dari depan kamar Naruko. "Nii-san tenang saja! Aku pasti akan membereskan kamar ini hingga rapi"

Kurama sendiri sedikit bingung melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya terasa aneh. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa cepat bersihkan dirimu dan ikut makan malam dibawah!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat kemudian langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruko begitu Kurama akan meninggalkan kamarnya. Untuk sesaat Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan segera membersihkan kamar yang akan dia tempati sementara ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kuu?" tanya Kushina heran pada putranya saat Kurama sampai di ruang makan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Kurama langsung duduk di kursinya dan ikut membuka piring dihadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruko barusan. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi pendiam seperti tadi, dan tidak biasanya juga dia tidak berteriak pada Haku-san saat kamarnya sangat berantakan. Bahkan kaa-san tahu?! Dia bahkan membersihkan kamarnya sendirian saat ini!" jawab Kurama dengan nada herannya.

Minato menegakkan punggungnya dan menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan pandangan seriusnya. "Bukankah itu bagus Kuu? Itu artinya adikmu sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri bukan?!" sahut Minato pada Kurama.

"Tapi anata, Naruko barusaja pulang dari syutting. Dia pasti lelah...ditambah lagi Naruko harus merapikan kamarnya dulu. Lihat! Gara-gara itu dia jadi terlambat bergabung makan malam dengan kita bukan?" Ujar Kushina menimpali perkataan suaminya. "Aku ke kamarnya dulu! Haku-san?!" Panggil Kushina sedikit keras. Minato menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya ini. _Istrinya ini selalu saja sangat memanjakan putrinya dengan sangat berlebihan._

Saat Haku datang, Minato sebenarnya ingin menyuruh wanita itu kembali dengan pekerjaannya saja namun dia mengurungkan itu karena dia melihat putrinya berjalan masuk ke ruang makan dengan kebingungan. _Seolah seperti pertamakalinya dia datang ke rumah ini..._

Kushina langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menuntunnya duduk disebelahnya. "Naruko sayang!? Kenapa tidak memanggil Haku-san saja? Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah kegiatan syuttingmu yang padat itu, dan sekarang kau merapikan kamarmu sendirian." Ucap Kushina dengan cemas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Naruko beruntung memiliki ibu yang selalu ada untuknya dan begitu menyayanginya sehingga beliau begitu mencemaskannya...

"Kau mau makan apa sayang? Kaa-san ambilkan yah? Kau mau yang ini?"

Naruto dapat melihat Kushina begitu antusias menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Sosok Kushina mengingatkannya kepada Mommy-nya. _Naruto jadi merindukan senyum hangat mommy dan daddynya..._

"Naruko sayang? kau melamun sayang?"

Suara Kushina cukup membuatnya kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng keras, menerima piring yang di sodorkan oleh Kushina dan kembali tersenyum kepada Kushina, yang tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa hal itu membuat Kushina semakin mencemaskan dirinya yang dikira sebagai Naruko.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto langsung melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. Sudah lama rasanya, Naruto tidak memakan masakan jepang. Naruto menghentikan suapan makanannya saat ia merasa rambutnya di usap oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang besar. Dan dapat Naruto tebak bahwa pria itu adalah Daddy Naruko, atau yang biasa dipanggil tou-san...

"Apa kau sangat lapar Ruko-chan?" Tanya Minato dengan senyun hangatnya yang entah mengapa membuat hati Naruto seakan melonjak senang hanya dengan sebuah usapan di kepalanya. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Ruko-chan, Kau tau'kan bahwa kami semua sangat menyayangimu? Tou-san tidak bermaksud melarangmu untuk meraih impianmu di dunia entertaint sayang. Tou-san hanya ingin kau fokus dengan pendidikanmu, karena tou-san tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari nanti. Tou-san ingin kau menjadi wanita yang tangguh dan mandiri" tambah Minato dengan nada lembutnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa lengannya ditarik perlahan oleh Minato sehingga ia duduk di pangkuan Minato. "Ruko sayang, kau sanggup'kan untuk rajin belajar? tou-san sudah meminta bantuan Kurama untuk mengajarimu nanti"

Naruto yang berada di pangkuan Minato tentu saja merasa gugup. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "R~Ruko mengerti t~tou-san. R~Ruko p~pa~pasti rajin b~be~belajar, t~ta~tanpa bantuan nii-san pun. N~Na~Naruko sanggup" jawab gugup Naruto.

"Ini baru putri kesayangan tou-san"

Minato kembali mengacak rambut Naruto yang ia pikir sebagai Naruko. Di dalam hati, Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi satu keluarga sebaik ini. Satu hal yang patut Naruto syukuri dari ini semua adalah, ia bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga tanpa kesibukan yang menjerat waktu kebersamaan mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto mencoba membaur dan bersikap se-natural mungkin dengan keluarga Naruko, seorang gadis yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Naruto Yakni Naruko, memulai permainannya untuk berakting sebagai Naruto. _Gadis genius tetapi dengan pemikiran polosnya yang menurut Naruko sangat mudah untuk di bodohi orang lain, termasuk dirinya._

Naruko berjalan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kagum. Mansion ini terlihat begitu besar dan mewah, berbeda dengan mansion tou-sannya yang terlihat sangat sederhana. Meskipun mungkin luas mansion ini sama dengan mansion milik tou-sannya tetapi bangunan ini terlihat begitu kokoh memperlihatkan keagungan sang pemilik. Naruko jadi penasaran dan ingin mengenal kedua orangtua Naruto, ia ingin tahu sosok seperti apakah kedua orangtua Naruto?

 _Apakah mereka seperti tou-san dan kaa-sannya yang selalu mementingkan keinginannya diatas segala-galanya?_

"Selamat datang Naru, kau ingin dimasakkan apa untuk makan malam hari ini? Tuan Tobi dan Nyonya Shion telah mengabari saya bahwa beliau tidak akan bisa makan malam bersama hari ini" sapa seorang wanita muda dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuat Naruko tersentak kaget karena sapaannya itu.

Naruko mengamati penampilan gadis dihadapannya ini. Melihat penampilannya Naruko tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah kepala maid di mansion ini. Dan~ wanita ini memanggil siapa tadi?

 _ **Naru?**_

 _ **Naruto?**_

 _Dasar tidak sopan!, dengus Naruko dalam hati._

 _Tidak seharusnya wanita ini memanggilnya seperti ini, terlepas apakah dia Naruto atau bukan. Tapi tetap saja, dia nonanya bukan?_

"Buatkan saja makan malam yang enak, lalu antar ke kamarku! Apa kau mengerti?" Balas Naruko pada Shizune. Naruko langsung menuju kamar Naruto saat Shizune mengangguk menyanggupi permintaannya. Sambil melihat sekelilingnya, Naruko terus mengomentari setiap sudut mansion ini.

 _Untuk apa mereka memiliki mansion sebesar dan semegah ini jika hanya di tinggali oleh tiga anggota keluarga saja?!_

Begitu sampai di kamar Naruto, Naruko langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk bergaya _Shabby chic_ berwarna putih. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan nikmat dan kembali mengeluh saat ponselnya berdering.

 _ **("Ya, siapa ini? Mengganggu istirahatku saja!")**_ Naruko mengangkat telepon dengan malas-malasan.

 _ **"Hey! Ini aku, Naruto. Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu, Naruko! Jadi jaga sikapmu saat ini!"**_ Naruko dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang kesal.

 _Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Jika Naruto kesal dan tidak mau melanjutkan rencananya maka hancurlah karir cemerlangnya saat ini..._

Naruko bangkit duduk dan merubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih lembut. _**("Maafkan aku, aku kira kau managerku yang cerewet itu! Jadi aku marah dan~")**_

 _ **"~terserah saja kau mau marah dengan siapapun aku tidak peduli! Asal kau mengingat saja, handphone yang kau gunakan saat ini adalah handphoneku dan aku tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain. Jadi jika kau ingin marah-marah, jangan gunakan handphoneku! Mengerti?!"**_ Balas Naruto dengan nada cukup meningginya. Naruko mendengus kesal karena Naruto memotong bicaranya lalu memutar kedua bolamatanya malas mendengar ceramah membosankan Naruto.

Naruko menjauhkan ponsel Naruto dari telinganya sambil menggerutu dengan sangat pelan pada ponsel Naruto ditangannya lalu kembali berbicara. _**("Iya...iya...aku'kan sudah meminta maaf tadi! Ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini?!")**_

 _ **"Bagaimana keadaan mommy dan daddy? Apa mereka curiga kepadamu? Haaahhhh...Aku sangat merindukan mereka, Naruko"**_

Naruko kembali memutar kedua bolamatanya saat mendengar alasan Naruto menghubunginya. Dia pikir Naruto menghubunginya karena penyamaran mereka ketahuan atau hal yang penting lainnya, tapi ternyata hanya karena Naruto merindukan kedua orangtuanya...

 _Dasar anak manja!, ejek Naruko dalam hati._

 _ **("Kau tenang saja! Malam ini aku tidak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu karena mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka")**_ jawab Naruko enteng.

 _ **"Ya sudahlah! Mereka memang selalu begitu"**_ Naruko dapat mendengar Naruto mendesah kecewa dari suaranya yang berubah tidak bersemangat. _**"Eumm...kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya ya?! Aku ingin istirahat sekarang, Good night and have a nice dream"**_ Naruto mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan Naruko jadi tidak tega mendengar suara kecewa Naruto.

 _Kenapa juga dia harus peduli kepada Naruto? Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya bukan?!_

 _Naruto hanyalah orang yang membantunya memuluskan rencananya!_

 _Ya! Hanya itu saja!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai guys ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Maaf bgt udh lama etha gk up yah...**

 **Setelah sibuk dg urusan perduniaan dll, etha baru bs up dan inipun etha hrs revisi ulang.**

 **Btw mw sedikit beritau, ff ini bkn di publish ulang yah ㈴2㈴2. Tp di revisi dan ada beberapa penambahan part dr cerita sblmnya.**

 **Yang mau bca lagi ya makasih bnyk, klo egk sih ya terserah kalian saja ㈳4㈳4㈳4. Yang pasti cerita ini bakalan sedikit berbeda dg sebelumnya yang alurnya serba tergesa-gesa dan bahasanya yang acak** _ **(semrawut)**_

 **Ak harap kalian msh gk bosen bwt dukung ff ini dg cara fav, follow, n reviewnya. Jujur aja, etha pingin tau sm pendapat kalian ttg Only you new version ini.**

 **Bwt kalian yg pengen tny jawab lgsg ke aku, kalian bs lgsg DM ke akun wattpad aku, ethatata.**

 **See u next chapter ㈴1㈴1**

 **Rabu, 22 Maret 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	4. Chapter 4 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Perang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

 **#Senju mansion**

Sang fajar mulai menampakkan sinarnya, ayam berkokok seiring menyambut sang fajar. Namun Naruko, masih asyik bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini dia berakting menjadi Naruto, dan kebiasaan buruknya ini tidak akan dilakukan oleh Naruto...

 _ **Tokk...tokk...tokk**_

Shion mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya cukup lama sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam 7 tetapi putrinya belum bangun juga.

 _Tidak biasanya Naruto terlambat bangun seperti ini..._

"Naruto, my dear?! Ayo bangun sayang?! Bukannya kau ada praktek dirumah sakit, pagi ini?" ujar Shion mencoba membangunkan putrinya. Shion langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan masuk kedalamnya sambil membuka gordyn jendela kamar Naruto agar sinar sang mentari bisa masuk kedalam.

Shion duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto dan mengusap rambut putrinya dengan sayang. "My dear, ayo buka matamu?! Lihat! Bahkan mentari sudah tersenyum hangat kepada kita sekarang"

Naruko melenguh tidak nyaman saat ia merasa sinar mentari begitu menyilaukan matanya. "Iya, sebentar kaa-san" Naruko terduduk sebentar sambil mengerjabkan matanya, lalu kembali tidur.

Shion mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban putrinya, apalagi putrinya kembali tidur seperti ini. Apa mungkin Naruto masih sakit, seperti kemarin?

Shion menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening putrinya dengan menampakkan ekspresi cemasnya. "My dear?! Are you okay 'hm?" Tanya Shion cemas. "Tidak biasanya kau memanggil mommy-mu ini dengan sebutan kaa-san?!" lanjut Shion yang membuat Naruko tersadar akan kesalahannya barusan.

Naruko langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan bangkit duduk dihadapan Shion dengan gugup. Ia lupa bahwa Naruto selalu memanggil 'kaa-san'nya dengan panggilan 'mommy'.

"A-Ak~Aku b~baik-baik s~saja mom" jawab Naruko dengan gugup. Saking gugupnya hingga bulir-bulir keringat nampak jatuh dari pelipisnya. Bahkan Naruko mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan memainkan jarinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Ayo Naruko! Dimana keahlian beraktingmu itu! anggap saja wanita itu adalah lawan aktingmu saat ini!' ucap Naruko dalam hati._

Shion tersenyum hangat dan beranjak dari ranjang putrinya. "Ya sudah, cepat mandi lalu turun ke ruang makan. Kita akan sarapan bersama. Daddymu sudah menunggumu dibawah"

Naruko hanya mengangguk cepat lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamar Naruto. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya menghadapi kegugupannya saat ini...

.

.

.

Naruko berjalan menuju sebuah ruang makan mansion ini. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan surai berwarna putih tersenyum hangat menyapa kedatangannya.

"Morning sweety" sapa Tobirama lalu mencium kening putrinya dengan sayang.

 _Naruko terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir, jika Naruto memanggil 'kaa-sanya' dengan panggilan 'mommy', maka Naruto akan memanggil 'tou-sannya' dengan panggilan 'daddy'_

Naruko membalas senyuman Tobirama dan duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah Tobirama. "Morning juga, dad" balas Naruko lalu memulai sarapan dengan suasana keheningan.

Naruko terlihat kikuk dan canggung dengan suasana seperti ini, karena biasanya dia selalu sarapan dengan suara kegaduhan yang ia dan kakaknya timbulkan. Entah karena berebut makanan atau hal lainnya.

 _Naruko jadi merindukan suasana sarapan dirumahnya bersama keluarganya..._

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Namikaze mansion**

Berbeda dengan Naruko yang memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk susah bangun pagi, pagi ini Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian seragam Naruko. Sejenak Naruto mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin sambil menyentuh wajahnya. Jika diamati lagi, dengan softlens berwarna violet ini Naruto memang terlihat seperti Naruko.

 _Naruto juga heran sendiri, kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruko..._

Naruto berjalan membuka pintunya saat ia mendengar derap langkah mendekati kamar yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Naruko sayang, ayo cepat ba~, _Eh Ruko?_ Kau sudah siap, sayang?!"

Kushina hendak membangunkan putrinya yang memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk susah bangun pagi. Apalagi pagi ini adalah hari pertama Naruko ujian di sekolahnya. Tentu saja putrinya itu harus datang lebih awal dan mempersiapkan semuanya agar tidak ada satu barangpun yang tertinggal saat ujian nanti. Namun pagi ini, Kushina benar-benar terkejut karena ia melihat Naruko membuka pintu kamarnya dan sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja Kushina sangat senang dengan hal ini, dia senang karena putrinya mulai bertanggung jawab atas kewajibannya sebagai pelajar.

"Naruko sayang, kau sudah siap 'hm?" Tanya Kushina sambil membelai pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk hingga ia mengikuti Kushina menuju ruang makan dimana ayah dan kakak Naruko sudah duduk disana.

Minato melipat kembali koran yang ia baca lalu tersenyum mendapati istri dan putrinya berjalan ketempatnya. "Ohayō Ruko-chan" sapa Minato hangat.

Naruto ikut tersenyum pada Minato lalu membungkuk sopan padanya. "Ohayō tou-san, ohayō nii-san" balas sapa Naruto pada ayah dan kakak Naruko yang sibuk bermain handphonenya.

Kurama terkejut melihat sikap aneh Naruko dari kemarin, tidak biasanya adiknya seramah ini. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya pun, Naruko tidak pernah melakukan itu! _Dan~_ Kurama mengamati penampilan adiknya yang sudah siap dengan seragam lengkapnya yang terlihat sangat rapi di badannya.

 _ **Sangat aneh!**_

 _ **Tidak biasanya Naruko berpenampilan rapi seperti ini!**_

Kurama menyipitkan matanya menatap adiknya yang seperti tersenyum konyol kepadanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ketusnya saat ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara pandang Kurama kepadanya.

Kurama mendengus pelan lalu tertawa meringis, mengejek sikap aneh adiknya pagi ini. "Huh?! Tumben jam segini kau sudah siap? Biasanya saja, kaa-san harus merusak pintu kamarmu agar kau mau bangun dari tidur nyenyakmu itu!" ejek Kurama yang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal atas ucapan kakak Naruko ini.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bangun lebih awal dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang 'hm?" jawab Naruto masih dengan nada ketusnya. "Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian, jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat bukan?"

"Biasanya juga, kau selalu terlambat bukan?" balas Kurama memutar kedua bolamatanya dan menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpit di tangannya.

Naruto hendak menjawab kembali perkataan Kurama tapi Minato sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya. "Sudah...sudah... kalian ini! Dan terutama kau, Kurama! Bukankah lebih lebih baik begini? Adikmu tidak terlambat bangun dan kau juga tidak terlambat ke kampus bukan?!" sahut Minato menengahi.

Akhirnya Kurama kembali diam dan Naruto juga ikut diam sambil memakan sarapannya. Naruto kembali memikirkan perkataan ayah Naruko tadi, jika dia tidak terlambat maka Kurama juga tidak terlambat. _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Bukankah pagi ini dia akan mengemudikan kendaraannya sendiri?_

Naruto meletakkan peralatan makannya dengan sangat hati-hati hingga tidak menimbulkan dentingan apapun. Naruto membersihkan sisa makanan dimulutnya dengan selembar tissue dengan sikap sopan yang sangat mengagumkan. "Eum... tou-san?! Bolehkah Nar- maksudku Ruko bertanya?"

Minato ikut meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Iya sayang, ada apa?" sahut Minato.

Naruto mulai ragu, apakah ia akan menanyakan hal ini atau tidak?! Pasalnya, ia bukan putri di keluarga ini. Jadi dia tidak berhak menuntut fasilitas apapun pada kedua orangtua Naruko.

 _ **Tapi bukankah selama ini Naruto juga tidak menuntut apapun pada kedua orangtuanya?**_

 _Mommy dan daddy-nya selalu memberi apapun yang dibutuhkannya, bahkan tanpa ia meminta terlebih dahulu..._

"Ruko ke sekolah nanti, naik apa? Maksud Ruko, apa Ruko akan membawa kendaraan sendiri? Ruko tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan menghambat pekerjaan mereka" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Biasanya juga kau selalu merepotkanku! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang jika kau sangat menyusahkanku?" dengus Kurama menyahuti ucapan adiknya.

Jika biasanya ia akan mendengar rengekan adiknya yang mengadu pada ayah dan ibunya, namun kali ini Kurama terkejut luar biasa karena adiknya ini malah membalas perkataannya dengan sikap balik menantang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang yang tidak tulus menolongku! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa bantuan oranglain termasuk dirimu!" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi pongahnya. "Sekarang katakan saja, mobil mana yang bisa ku pakai untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini?"

"Kau ini malah berbicara tentang mobil seolah kau melupakan apa yang kau lakukan pada tujuh mobil kesayangan tou-san 'hm?" Balas Kurama tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

 **Lihat?**

 **Adiknya malah membalas perkataannya bukan?!**

Kurama menyentil dahi Naruto hingga gadis itu terpekik kesakitan sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah. "Apa kau lupa? Kau menghancurkan ketujuh mobil kesayangan tou-san! Pertama kau menabrakkan mobil tou-san pada air mancur mansion ini sehingga tou-san akhirnya menghilangkan air mancurnya dan menggantinya dengan taman agar kau aman dari tabrakan berbahaya itu! Lalu yang kedua, kau menabrak gerbang mansion ini. Kemudian yang ketiga, kau menabrak tiang listrik di sebrang jalan. Beruntung kau masih selamat dan tidak ada korban disana. Dan apa masih harus aku jelaskan lagi keempat mobil tou-san lainnya yang kau rusakkan itu?" balas Kurama sengit.

"Kurama?! Naruko?! Sudah...sudah...! Tou-san lelah melihat kalian setiap hari bertengkar seperti ini" Minato kembali menengahi Naruto dan Kurama. "Kau Kurama! Apa salahnya mengalah pada adikmu ini! Dan kau Naruko! bukan'kah setiap hari kau selalu berangkat bersama nii-sanmu 'hm?! Jika tidak, kau juga selalu diantar Iruka-san karena kau memang belum bisa mengemudi sayang" lanjut Minato dengan nada lembutnya.

"Ta-tapi tou-san, Ruko bisa mengemudi dengan baik!" balas Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah Namikaze Naruko! Kau nanti kesekolah diantar oleh Kurama dan tidak ada bantahan!" Putus Kushina mutlak.

Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa membantah perkataan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, apalagi mereka adalah kedua orangtua Naruko. _Bukankah dirinya sekarang adalah Naruko?_

 _Itu artinya Naruto harus patuh kepada Minato dan Kushina._

.

.

.

 **#Konoha International High School**

Akhirnya Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Kurama, walau sebenarnya dia sangat kesal karena kakak Naruko yang sangat menyebalkan ini selalu menimpali apa yang ia katakan pada Kushina dan Minato.

Naruto kembali pada pikirannya tentang bagaimana ia nanti di sekolah Naruko. _Apa ia bisa berakting menjadi Naruko tanpa ketahuan teman-teman Naruko nanti?_

"Woooiii Rukoo, kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu!" Kurama melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang nampak melamun dan gugup.

Naruto cukup terkejut, tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menengok ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia sudah sampai di sekolah Naruko. Naruto melihat sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar dengan sebuah gedung tinggi disana.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat banyak anak-anak yang seumuran dengan dirinya, memakai seragam kemeja putih dengan blazer biru dongker dan rok kotak-kotak merah 5cm diatas lutut dengan kaos kaki sepanjang lutut dan sepatu pantofel lalu berjalan menuju kegedung itu sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan _excited_ seperti ini, meski rasanya sangat menggelikan melihat dirinya memakai seragam lengkap anak sekolahan seperti ini...

 _ **Hey...jangan lupakan!**_

 _ **Dia Senju Naruto. Dokter spesialis bedah termuda yang notabenenya adalah lulusan terbaik di Hardvard University...**_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, saat telinganya mendengar suara Kurama yang berteriak menyemangatinya. Dia tidak menyangka, sosok kakak Naruko yang menyebalkan itu bisa semanis ini kepada dirinya?

Hati Naruto melonjak senang saat Kurama menyemangati dirinya, walau dia tahu sebenarnya Kurama bermaksud menyemangati Naruko bukan dirinya...

 _Seperti ini'kah rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak yang akan terus menyayangimu dan melindungimu?_

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat ia berhasil menemukan kelas Naruko di sekolah ini. Kelas Naruko yaitu 11 Science 1, kelas ini termasuk kelas unggulan di sekolah ini. Naruto jadi heran, bagaimana Naruko bisa masuk di kelas unggulan seperti ini?

 **"Naruko disini!"**

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya saat ini. Dia melihat tiga orang gadis seusianya duduk di bangku depan sebelah pojok kanan, dan Naruto melihat salah satu bangku itu kosong. Sepertinya bangku itu memang untuk dirinya...

Naruto membalas sapaan ketiga gadis itu dengan senyuman dan anggukannya sambil mengingat semua hal yang diceritakan Naruko mengenai teman-temannya disekolah. Naruto ingat, ketiga gadis itu adalah Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sumringah, selama ini dia selalu berteman dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Naruto ingin mencoba menikmati, bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman sebaya dengannya...

Namun kesenangannya seolah hilang begitu saja saat tanpa sengaja seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambutnya yang aneh seperti 'pantat ayam' dan dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti tembok dirumahnya menabraknya hingga terjatuh tidak elit seperti ini.

Naruto heran, masih ada pemuda menjengkelkan seperti dia ini. Dia seorang wanita yang terjatuh dan itupun karena pemuda ini yang menabraknya. Tapi lihat?! Dengan tampang datarnya pria itu malah mendengus kepadanya...

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri sendiri membersihkan roknya dari debu yang menempel dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda ini. "Maaf, saya tidak sengaja" ujar Naruto menjaga kesopanannya.

"Kau ingin aku membalas jabatan tangan kotormu itu 'hn?! Dasar gadis penguntit bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?"

 **Kesal?**

 **Tentu saja Naruto sangat kesal saat ini!**

 **Bisa-bisanya pria sombong itu menghinanya seperti ini?**

 **Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!**

Naruto mengamati penampilan pemuda aneh bertampang tembok itu, dia mengamati dari atas kepala hingga ke bawah kaki sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Naruko mengenai teman-teman sekelasnya.

 _ **Rambut itu?!**_

 _ **Wajah datar itu?!**_

Naruto ingat! Pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang diceritakan Naruko sebagai murid tertampan, terpopuler, terkaya, terpandai, dan pria yang paling di inginkan di sekolah Naruko.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus mengejek dengan tatapan pongahnya. _Jadi pria seperti ini yang menjadi 'The most wanted men in Naruko school hm?'_

Mungkin Naruko dan para gadis di sekolah ini tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Bagaimana pria sombong ini menjadi idola mereka 'huh? Apa yang dilihat oleh para gadis itu?

Memang dari tampang, Uchiha ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dan Naruko bilang, dia adalah murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Tapi bila sikapnya sangat menyebalkan seperti tadi, maka tetap saja dia bukan typikal pria idaman Naruto!

 _Bahkan jika hanya ada satu pria di muka bumi ini dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Maka Naruto memilih tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan lawan jenis seumur hidupnya!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau terpesona denganku?" selidik Sasuke saat ia melihat gadis yang biasa mengganggunya ini menatapnya dengan sangat mengganggu. Terlebih Sasuke seperti melihat Naruko memandangnya dengan sinis, bukan tatapan memuja seperti biasanya...

 _Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat gadis ini malah kembali mendengus dengan sikap pongahnya lalu beranjak meninggalkannya. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah, sikap tenang gadis ini yang terasa sangat aneh dari sebelumnya.

Jika biasanya Naruko selalu merengek-rengek mencari perhatian darinya, kali ini gadis ini malah mengacuhkan dirinya...

"Ah aku lupa. Kau sengaja menabrakku agar kau mendapat perhatianku bukan?" Tuduh Sasuke kembali pada gadis yang ia pikir sebagai Naruko.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil melihat gadis yang ia pikir Naruko menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ucapannya.

 _Gadis itu pasti hanya berpura-pura mengacuhkannya agar menarik perhatiannya bukan?_

"Maaf tuan Uchiha, bisa ulangi kembali ucapan anda tadi? Terpesona? denganmu? ~dan aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu?" Naruto berkata dengan telunjuknya yang bergantian mengarah padanya dan Sasuke. "Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan sombong!"

Sasuke hendak menimpali kembali perkataan gadis pengganggu ini, namun ia berhenti saat gadis ini kembali menyela perkataannya. "Tanam ini baik-baik di kepala anehmu itu tuan Uchiha Sasuke, saya tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal bodoh agar menarik perhatianmu yang sangat tidak penting bagi diriku! Mengenai kecelakaan tadi, _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!_ Okay?!"

Sasuke semakin tertantang melihat gadis ini kembali mengacuhkannya dan berusaha berpura-pura pergi darinya. Ia kembali menunjukkan sikap arrogannya dan tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Dasar dobe!" Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mundur dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Maaf tuan Uchiha, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sasuke menggerakkan telunjuknya menunjuk Naruto tepat di hidung gadis itu. "Kau~ do-be" jawabnya lagi dengan penekanan dibeberapa katanya.

Naruto menyingkap anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan ekspresi tidak terimanya. Tentu saja ia tidak terima bila ia di panggil dobe seperti ini...

 **Dia bukan gadis bodoh dan konyol!**

"Bisa aku dengar lagi kau bilang apa tadi?" pinta Naruto lagi dengan amarahnya yang sudah hendak meluap.

Dengan sikap tenang dan wajah datarnya, Sasuke memutar kedua bolamatanya dan menyentil kening Naruto hingga gadis itu terpekik sambil mengusap keningnya yang memerah. "Kebodohanmu itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa kau memang dobe!" Balas Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Bukan Naruto namanya, bila ia akan terima dengan semua ini. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju bangku miliknya. "Kau! Sekarang minta maaf kepadaku maka aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Hn"

"Hn itu apa maksudnya tuan pantat ayam jelek!" Balas Naruto lagi saat Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Kau ingin tahu apa artinya itu?" Jawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sontak Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Sasuke mengambil spidol permanent dari tas sekolahnya dan menuliskan sebuah kata 'dobe' di dahi Naruto, yang konyolnya Naruto tidak bisa melawan perbuatan menyebalkan Sasuke saat ini karena saking terkejutnya dirinya...

Sasuke menutup spidol miliknya dan mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan spidol yang ia gunakan tadi. "Kau memang d-o-b-e, jadi untuk apa aku meminta maaf kepadamu 'hn?" Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dengan keterkejutannya dan duduk di bangkunya sambil memasang headphone di telinganya.

Naruto segera mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya dan mencoba melihat apa yang dituliskan Sasuke di keningnya. Dan ia semakin ingin menarik rambut pantat ayam pria sombong itu, saat tulisan 'dobe' itu tidak bisa hilang walau dia sudah mengusapnya dengan sangat keras. Naruto menghampiri bangku Sasuke lalu menggebrak bangku itu di hadapan Sasuke. "Dasar kau teme! Brengsek! Pantat ayam jelek! Menyebalkan! Kau~benar-benar~"

 **"~Ohayō minna... maaf sensei terlambat, sensei tadi tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan lalu-"**

"Cukup sensei... kami mengerti! " sela semua siswa dikelas itu secara serempak. Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan perasaan kesal setengah matinya. Naruto melihat teman-teman Naruko yang bernama Sakura dan Ino ini berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat dirinya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mencekik saja leher makhluk unggas menyebalkan itu! Tapi sayangnya sensei di kelas ini sudah datang.

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang kita mulai ujiannya."

 _Lihat saja!_

 _Senju Naruto akan membalas perbuatan Uchiha sombong itu! dan Naruto pastikan bahwa Uchiha sombong itu, tidak akan berani mengerjainya seperti ini!, ungkap Naruto dalam hati._

 **"Waktu kalian untuk mengerjakan 90 menit untuk menjawab soal ini"**

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan mengumpat sambil tangan kirinya menutup dahinya yang dicoret oleh Sasuke tadi. Akhirnya Naruto dapat menyelesaikan soal ujian dalam waktu 30 menit lalu berjalan kedepan untuk mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya sambil tangan kirinya terus menutup dahinya sambil menunduk malu.

"Sensei?! Saya sudah selesai?! Bolehkah saya keluar sekarang?" Pinta Naruto lirih.

Kakashi menerima kertas ujian Naruto dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Sensei, saya juga sudah selesai" Sasuke ikut berjalan ke depan kelas sambil mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya pada Kakashi. "Sensei tolong periksa saja jawaban soal ujian gadis bodoh ini! Mungkin saja dia menjawab semua soalnya dengan asal agar dia bisa cepat keluar" tuduh Sasuke pada Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan perkataannya.

 _'Awas saja kau, teme!' Ujar Naruto dalam hati._

Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam Sasuke dengan bibirnya yang manyun. Pikirannya terus melanglangbuana memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas semua perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia melototkan matanya saat Sasuke malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum remehnya.

"Tidak Sasuke, bahkan semua jawaban Naruko benar"

Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya saat Kakashi mengatakan bahwa semua jawab ujiannya benar, seolah ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia bukan gadis bodoh seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Sensei yakin, jika gadis bodoh ini yang menjawab semua soal ujian sensei? Jangan-jangan dia menyalin semua catatannya dan menyonteknya pada ujian kali ini, sensei" tuduh kembali Sasuke yang langsung dibalas gelengan keras dari Naruto. "Lihat saja, sensei. Bahkan dia selalu menutup dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Mungkin saja ia menyembunyikan contekannya di telapak tangan dan dahinya itu!?"

Kakashi bergantian menatap Sasuke kemudian Naruto. "Apa itu benar, Naruko?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Naruto kembali menggeleng keras seolah hal yang dilakukannya itu mampu menepis tuduhan Sasuke. "Tidak sensei, itu tidak benar!"

"Lalu apa yang ada di dahi dan tangan kirimu itu?" Balas lagi Kakashi.

"Ti~tidak sensei! Ini bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Mana ada maling yang mau mengaku, sensei! Jika saya menjadi sensei maka saya tidak akan langsung percaya dengan perkataannya itu. Mana bisa seorang gadis bodoh dengan peringkat tiga terbawah, mampu menjawab semua soal ini dengan benar 'hn?!" timpal Sasuke lagi lalu beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

 _Baiklah! Ini sudah cukup!_

 _Pria sombong itu sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya!_

"Tunggu tuan Uchiha! Saya ingin membuat perhitungan terhadap anda!" Tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya yang menutupi dahinya dan memegang lengan Sasuke mencegah kepergian pria menyebalkan itu. Sontak seisi kelas langsung tertawa melihat sebuah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di dahinya. Naruto menatap aneh seisi kelas ini yang tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal tanpa pengecualian. Bahkan ketiga sahabat Naruko dan Kakashi-pun ikut menertawakannya. "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa hah?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang temannya, Hinata yang menunjuk dahinya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Naruto sadar, ini semua gara-gara teme brengsek itu yang saat ini malah tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kau~ benar-benar~"

Naruto tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia meluapkan kekesalannya yang saat ini bercampur dengan rasa malu. Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berjalan keluar kelas namun tidak lupa ia menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sangat keras dan berbisik. "Ingat Uchiha! Aku akan membalas semua ini! Aku bukan Naruko seperti yang kau kira. Camkan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melempar penanya di meja kerjanya karena dia makin kesal dengan Naruko yang saat ini menertawainya di ruangannya. "Jika kau tidak bisa menghentikan tawamu, maka aku tidak akan mau lagi menjadi dirimu!" ancam Naruto yang membuat Naruko diam seketika.

Sore ini, setelah pulang dari sekolah Naruto langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dan berganti pakaian di ruangannya. Perjanjian antara dirinya dengan Naruko hanya sebatas di sekolah dan di rumah saja bukan?! Dia tidak mungkin menggantikan Naruko di depan kamera, apalagi Naruko yang sangat tidak mungkin menggantikannya dalam usaha menyelamatkan pasiennya...

Sore ini dirinya dan Naruko sama-sama memiliki waktu yang cukup luang. Naruko yang sedang break syutting dan dirinya yang memiliki antrian pasien yang sedikit, jadi mereka sepakat berkumpul bersama dan bercerita kondisi rumah masing-masing sehingga saat mereka kembali nanti, mereka tidak akan melewatkan satu hal penting dirumahnya.

Namun saat ia menceritakan mengenai kejadian hari ini di sekolah Naruko, gadis itu malah menertawakannya dengan sangat keras. Sudah cukup hari ini teman satu kelas Naruko menertawakannya dan di tambah Naruko pun juga menertawakannya. _Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Naruko cepat-cepat menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal. "T~tunggu! Baiklah aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Maafkan aku! Aku mohon tolong bantu aku!" Pinta Naruko memelas.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan meneruskan apa yang telah aku mulai! Apalagi makhluk unggas itu telah menabuhkan genderang perang kepadaku! **Aku - akan - membalasnya!** " balas Naruto berapi-api dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

Naruko hanya memutar keduabola matanya bosan. Sebenarnya dia sangat keberatan karena artinya namanya akan tercoreng dihadapan Sasuke, tetapi Naruko berpikir kembali. Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke dan mereka saling bermusuhan.

 _Ah...dia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke setelah ini dengan alasan, sikap anehnya selama ujian itu karena Naruto. Bukan dirinya..._

 _Naruko tersenyum senang, ini seperti sekali dayuh, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Naruko bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus dan dia juga bisa semakin dekat dengan Sasuke._

 _Ah...senangnya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Pagi ini Naruto sudah sangat siap dengan seragam sekolah Naruko. Hari ini gadis cantik itu sudah berencana akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya kemarin!

 **Hey!**

 **Naruto tidak akan melupakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin!**

 _ **Bagaimana tidak?!**_ Sepanjang hari Naruto harus praktek dan memeriksa pasiennya dengan dahi yang ia tutup perban karena tulisan **'dobe'** itu tidak mau hilang walau ia sudah membilas dan menggosoknya dengan susah payah hingga kulit mulusnya memerah dan lecet.

Dan saat pulang ke rumah Naruko, Naruto merasa sangat kesal karena Kurama tidak berhenti menertawakannya setelah Kushina memaksa membuka perban di kepalanya. Kekesalannya tidak akan hilang begitu saja walau tulisan **'dobe'** itu sudah hilang dari _*jidat*_ nya hanya dengan membersihkan menggunakan _lotion_ yang direkomendasikan dari Kushina.

 _Astaga! Berurusan dengan makhluk unggas sialan itu membuat Naruto melupakan segala kecerdikannya!, pikir Naruto sebal!_

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, subuh-subuh sekali Naruto sudah memasak untuk keluarga Naruko dan meninggalkan sebuah note kecil sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak mengikuti sarapan bersama pagi ini. Bahkan Naruto juga sudah memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah Naruko nanti.

 **Pokoknya hari ini rencananya harus berhasil!**

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kushina yang baru bangun dan membersihkan diri, langsung pergi ke kamar Naruko untuk membangunkan putrinya itu karena Kushina tahu putrinya itu memang sangat sulit di bangunkan.

Kushina langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruko, saat putrinya itu tidak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan pagi ini Kushina benar-benar terkejut karena Naruko sudah tidak berada di kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

Kushina juga langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi Naruko, namun tetap saja putrinya tidak ada disana. Kushina mulai mencemaskan keadaan putrinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dia bahkan sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh ruangan di mansion ini tapi Naruko tetap tidak ada juga.

"Ruko, sayang?! Kau dimana sayang?"

Kushina terus mengelilingi kediamannya sambil terus berteriak memanggil nama putrinya, bahkan Minato dan Kurama juga ikut membantunya mencari keberadaan Naruko hingga pencarian mereka berhenti saat mereka menemukan sebuah note kecil yang diselipkan dibawah piring di meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa hidangan makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

Note itu berisi sebuah pesan singkat tentang Naruko yang berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi karena ada keperluan mendadak, dan sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa mengikuti sarapan bersama maka ia memasakkan berbagai masakan sebagai menu sarapan mereka.

Kushina mengernyit bingung dengan makanan yang telah tersaji di meja makannya ini. Dia tidak tahu, makanan apa yang telah putrinya buat ini namun begitu ia mencicipi makanan itu rasanya begitu lezat hingga dia semakin bingung oleh rasa penasarannya.

 **Sejak kapan Naruko bisa memasak?**

Sedangkan Minato, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan menu utama sarapan yang kini tersaji di meja makannya. Itu adalah _potato hash brown_ dimana masakan itu terbuat dari kentang yang di olah sedemikian rupa dan di goreng lalu disajikan dengan saus. Tapi yang membuat Minato terkejut bukan karena _potato hash brown_ -nya tetapi Minato tahu, semua menu yang tersaji di meja makannya adalah menu sarapan ala Barat.

 **Sejak kapan putrinya itu menyukai menu sarapan ala Barat?**

Bahkan Minato pernah membawa _spaghetti carbonara_ untuk Naruko, tapi putrinya itu hanya menatap jijik makanan itu dan hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai disekolah, Naruto langsung menjalankan aksi pembalasannya untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah memasang lem di bangku meja Sasuke, dan tidak hanya itu saja. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain dengan rencana piciknya yang ia namai dengan **"Fried chicken planning"**

Naruto tersenyum _evil_ saat ia memasang jebakan lainnya yang pasti membuat Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti ayam goreng yang biasa dia makan di beberapa restoran cepat saji. Yang pasti hari ini, ia harus bisa mempermalukan pria itu seperti apa yang dilakukan pria itu kemarin!

Naruto sengaja memasang lem di bangku meja bawah dan kursi pria itu agar nanti pria sombong itu akan pergi menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya tentunya dengan rasa malunya karena celananya yang pasti robek terkena lem yang sudah ia oleskan tadi. _Dan saat itulah, Naruto harus memastikan bahwa makhluk unggas itu menyesal telah berurusan dengannya!_

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke datang, gadis itu langsung duduk di bangku miliknya sambil membuka buku catatannya berpura-pura mempelajari apa yang telah ia catat, namun Naruto telah melupakan satu hal penting saat ini. Bahwa buku itu kosong dan masih bersih, hanya ada beberapa catatan kecil yang selalu terputus-putus setiap mata pelajarannya.

"Haruskah aku menyematkan sebuah kata **'bodoh'** pada dirimu 'heh? Aku sangat yakin jika buku itu hanyalah buku kosong yang aku yakin hanya terdapat dua sampai tiga kalimat saja di dalamnya"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil tersenyum remeh kepadanya. Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan, mencoba tetap tenang dengan memasang ekspresi pongah miliknya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menutup buku catatan milik Naruko dan menaruhnya begitu saja di meja. "Meski buku ini hanya berisi dua sampai tiga kalimat saja~" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu ia mengarahkan telunjuknya mengetuk perlahan pelipisnya. "~Tapi di dalam otakku telah tercatat semua apa yang telah ku pelajari dengan baik selama ini. Aku hanya mencatat bagian pentingnya saja!" Jawab Naruto mencoba mengelak hinaan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" balas Sasuke mengejek. Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat bingung dengan dirinya yang mulai menyukai sosok Naruko yang acuh dan selalu memancarkan aura permusuhan kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan memuja, Naruko yang manja dan selalu menempel dengannya seperti biasanya.

"Kau ingin mengetestku? Coba saja, sebut pertanyaannya dan aku akan langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan mudah!" Seru Naruto kesal.

Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu menyukai ekspresi kesal Naruko saat ia berhasil mengerjai gadis itu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat mengambil buku yang telah Naruto letakkan di mejanya lalu dan membacanya. "Baiklah...kita coba! Menurutmu apakah benar reaksi kimia pernafasan manusia adalah 6CO2 ditambah 6H2O menjadi C6H12O6 ditambah 6O2?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah Reaksi kimia proses fotosintesis, dan untuk reaksi kimia pernafasan manusia yang benar adalah C6H12O6 atau yang disebut dengan glukosa ditambah 6O2 atau oksigen menjadi 6CO2 atau yang disebut dengan karbon dioksida dan 6H2O dan energi." Jawab Naruto dengan sangat yakin.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat Sasuke tertawa mengejek dirinya lalu menunjukkan catatan Naruko yang ia bawa tadi. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sederet tulisan yang ditulis oleh Naruko, spontan ia memukul dahinya dan ingin menyelupkan Naruko di sungai yang ada di taman pusat kota.

 _Pantas saja Sasuke menertawakannya, ternyata yang di tulis oleh Naruko adalah reaksi fotosintesis bukan reaksi pernafasan pada manusia._

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya mencatat bagian pentingnya saja, lalu bagian penting mana yang kau catat itu 'hm? Proses fotosistesis untuk bab sistem pernafasan manusia?" Balas Sasuke kembali mengejek.

Naruto ingin kembali membantah perkataan Sasuke namun ia tenggorokannya terasa begitu tercekat karena bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar!

 _ **Naruko memang terlalu pintar hingga menuliskan reaksi kimia sistem pernapasan tumbuhan pada catatan sub bab sistem pernapasan manusia miliknya!**_

"Tidak bisa membantah 'huh?" dengus Sasuke dengan seringaian mengejaknya yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin menarik _**'rambut pantat ayam'**_ pria itu saja.

Naruto hanya membalas ejekan Sasuke dengan senyum meringis yang terlihat sangat palsu dan tidak sesuai dengan mimik muka gadis itu yang tengah kesal. _'Tenang Naruto! Tenang! Sebentar lagi teme unggas sialan itu akan merasakan akibatnya bila berurusan dengan Senju Naruto! Lihat saja!'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sangat pelan dari dalam mulut.

"Sudah sana! Kembali ke bangkumu sendiri teme!" Seru Naruto mengusir keberadaan Sasuke.

Ternyata tanpa terasa perdebatan kecil mereka telah memakan sedikit waktu hingga beberapa murid sudah masuk dan begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang sangat membuat murid lain terkejut karena ketidak terlambatannya.

 **"Anak-anak, hari ini bapak akan merotasi tempat duduk kalian"**

Saat Sasuke hendak kembali ke bangkunya, tiba-tiba suara Kakashi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menengok kebelakang menatap Naruto yang semula tertawa pelan sambil bergumam tidak jelas menjadi kaget dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Dia mengernyit curiga melihat ekspresi Naruko yang tiba-tiba berubah cepat, dan Sasuke menjadi ingat saat terakhir ia melihat gadis itu keluar dari toilet pria tadi pagi.

 _Dia semakin yakin bahwa gadis itu memiliki sebuah rencana licik terhadapnya!_

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya kepada Kakashi. "Sensei?!" Panggil Sasuke dengan seringaian menyebalkan miliknya.

"Ya Sasuke, ada apa?!"

Sasuke melirik jahil Naruto yang terlihat tegang. "Bukankah sensei akan merotasi tempat duduk kami?! Bagaimana kalau gadis penguntit itu berpindah duduk di bangku saya sensei?" Sasuke kembali berjalan ke samping Naruto dan menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya tepat pada pelipis gadis itu. "Kita bisa mengawasi dia jika dia duduk di bangku-ku sensei!" Kata Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Kakashi.

Kakashi semakin mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada pelipis Naruto. "Bukankah sensei tahu bagaimana nilainya selama ini? Apa sensei percaya bahwa kertas ujian yang dia kumpulkan kemarin adalah hasil murni pikirannya sendiri? Bila dia duduk dibangkuku, saya bisa mengawasinya dari sini sensei"

"Kau menuduhku berbuat curang Uchiha-san?" Ujar Naruto tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Hanya kau yang bisa menjawab itu!" Jawab Sasuke enteng namun dengan nada menyindir sehingga membuat Naruto kembali tersulut emosi hingga melupakan semua rencananya. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan memutar menuju bangku Sasuke dan kemudian duduk disana. Sasuke terkekeh kemudian menyeringai kecil saat Naruto memelototi dirinya dan ikut duduk disebelah Naruto dan berbisik. "Apa kau tau pepatah yang berbunyi **'Senjata makan tuan'?!** Sepertinya pepatah itu sangat cocok untukmu, dobe!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung kemudian memukul dahinya sendiri saat ia menyadari apa maksud perkataan _'makhluk unggas'_ ini di sampingnya. Bisa-bisanya ia terpancing emosi hanya karena pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini! _**Dimana Senju Naruto, yang selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik?**_

 **Astaga! ㈶9㈶9㈶9**

Naruto kembali heran, apa sih yang dilihat oleh Naruko sehingga menyukai pria menyebalkan disebelahnya ini?

Naruto kembali fokus mengerjakan soal ujian yang telah diberikan oleh Kakashi dengan tenang, lancar, dan cepat. Hanya 30 menit saja Naruto sudah menyelesaikannya tetapi gadis itu masih diam saja di tempat duduknya saat ini.

Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya mendapati bahwa gadis yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini hanya terdiam dan memainkan pensilnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lucu. "Kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. "Kenapa tidak kau kumpulkan saja? Setelah ujian ini selesai, kita bisa pulang karena tidak ada pelajaran tambahan lagi"

Mata Naruto menyipit curiga ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bicara dengan nada normal dan dengan nada bersahabatnya. Gadis ini mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan bocah ayam ini untuk mengerjainya lagi. "Tidak akan ada kata **'kita'** dalam kamusku tuan Uchiha, ingat itu! Aku tahu kau sengaja mempermalukanku karena kau tahu aku telah memasang lem di bangkumu ini bukan? Dan dengan aku maju kedepan mengumpulkan kertas ujian ini maka semua siswa disini bisa menertawaiku seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin itu'kan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ternyata kau mengakui perbuatanmu juga, dobe! Aku senang!" Sasuke menghadap ke belakang merogoh tas miliknya dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna biru dongker dari dalamnya. "Aku tidak sejahat seperti yang kau kira, dobe!" Sasuke mengaitkan lengan jaketnya pada pinggang Naruto. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi kemana saja yang kau inginkan" lanjut Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya yang membuat Naruto gugup bukan main.

Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya di dadanya agak sebelah kiri, dimana jantungnya berada dan berdegub menggila saat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini dengannya. Naruto merasa jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang saat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis, namun tulus kepada dirinya.

 _'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa detaknya tidak normal seperti biasanya?! Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan jantungku kembali pada dokter Kabuto!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati._

"Kau bisa berdiri sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapannya. "Mau aku bantu?" Tawar Sasuke yang semakin membuat Naruto gugup.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke membantu menarik Naruto untuk berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka pada Kakashi lalu pergi dari kelas menghiraukan suara riuh dari semua teman-temannya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau membawaku kemana teme?!"

Naruto merasa sangat sebal karena pemuda unggas ini mengacuhkan dirinya dan terus menyeretnya menaiki banyak anak tangga di sekolah ini, hingga Naruto langsung terdiam saat ia melihat pemandangan bebas di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana?! Apa kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Suka, aku sangat suka dengan aroma udara kebebasan seperti ini. Rasanya semua beban dapat kau lepas dan terbang bebas saat angin berhilir menyapa kulitmu" balas Naruto.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, entah kenapa ia sendiri merasa aneh saat ia bersama dengan orang yang di anggapnya Naruko ini. Biasanya ia akan mengusir jauh-jauh Naruko jika gadis itu mendekat dan mengganggu harinya dengan menempel seperti perangko. Tetapi hati Sasuke menyukai keberadaan Naruko yang seperti ini.

 **Senyumnya...**

 **Tingkah konyolnya yang menggemaskan...**

 **Dan ekspresi murungnya saat Sasuke berhasil menggodanya...**

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia menyukai segala yang ada di dalam diri Naruto yang saat ini di anggapnya sebagai Naruko. Sasuke ikut berjalan kesamping Naruto dan ikut melakukan hal yang di lakukan Naruto, namun tangan kanannya meraih bahu Naruto dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya hingga Naruto terlalu terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. _"What wrong with you?! Go away from me!"_ usir Naruto dengan nada sinisnya.

Setelah terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengambil semprotan antiseptik yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja di kantungnya lalu menyemprotkannya ke seluruh badannya dan juga ke seluruh badan Sasuke hingga pria bermarga Uchiha itu langsung bersin-bersin karena ulah Naruto barusaja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?! _Hatchiiiww..._ Kau terlalu berlebihan _Hatchiiiwww..._ astaga! _Hatchiiiww..._ Hidungku alergi terhadap bau-bau aneh seperti itu, dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara di sekitar hidung dan mukanya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke toilet sekarang, setidaknya disana aku tidak akan mencium bau-bau aneh ini!"

Sasuke beranjak pergi dari atap menuju toilet utama pria yang berada di dekat kelasnya. Sedangkan Naruto mengikuti keberadaan Sasuke dari belakang, di dalam hati Naruto ingin tertawa nista karena Sasuke akan terkena jebakannya kali ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan jaket yang di berikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya untuk menutupi roknya yang terkena lem, Naruto langsung berlari berusaha mencegah Sasuke untuk membuka pintu toilet itu.

 **Sayang...**

Semuanya sudah terlambat karena pintu sudah terbuka dan seember minyak tumpah membasahi Naruto dan Sasuke, disusul dengan seember tepung yang juga mengotori mereka berdua saat ini. Ditambah gerakan refleks Naruto membuat Sasuke terjatuh dibawah Naruto, sehingga siswa lain akan melihat mereka berdua seperti sedang berpelukan.

Kedua mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain penuh ketertarikan, begitu juga dengan deguban jantung mereka yang seakan berdentum kencang hingga mereka tidak bisa saling melepaskan pandangan. Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri namun licinnya minyak membuat dia kembali tergelincir dan kembali jatuh di atas badan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tergelak tawa melihat keadaan mereka yang penuh dengan tepung. "Aku tahu, ini pasti ulahmu dobe!"

"Kau yang memulainya teme! Jadi aku hanya membalas semua ulahmu!" Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke kembali tergelak dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "~Meski kau juga terkena ulahmu sendiri 'hn?" Balas Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap jaketnya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

"Well...itu semua diluar kuasaku!"

Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari kelas terkejut mendapati dua anak didiknya dengan posisi yang sangat aneh di tambah tubuh mereka berdua yang basar terkena minyak goreng dan bercampur dengan tepung. "Sasuke?! Naruko?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua siswa dan siswi itu langsung bangkit berdiri berusaha menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing. "Eum~ tadi, kami~" jawab Naruto yang langsung dipotong Sasuke.

"~Hari ini Naruko kembali membuat ulah, sensei!"

Sasuke kembali menuduhnya, sehingga Naruto langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Hey apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi kembali menggeleng pelan dan berdecak heran. Entah kenapa Kakashi merasa sikap Sasuke yang terbiasa menjadi pendiam berubah drastis dengan pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan bersama muridnya yang bernama Naruko. "Sudahlah! Sensei lelah melihat kalian bertengkar, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja! Biarkan petugas kebersihan yang akan membersihkan ini semua" ucap Kakashi lalu meninggalkan Naruto dalam kekesalannya kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Kurama memicing saat ia melihat mobil berwarna biru metalik yang sangat familiar baginya memasuki halaman mansionnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, dan ia melihat adiknya keluar dari mobil itu dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. _Penuh dengan minyak dan tepung diseluruh tubuhnya._

"Oh astaga! Lihatlah tubuhku saat ini! Ini semua karena makhlus unggas aneh itu!" Naruto terus menggerutu saat ia masuk kedalam mansion Namikaze. "Gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa langsung ke rumah sakit!~"

"~Untuk apa kau langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, Naruko?" Naruto tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget saat ia melihat Kurama yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, dan sepertinya pria itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan. "Apa kau sakit? dan kenapa penampilanmu jadi~ _eum..._ berantakan seperti ini?"

Naruto yang sudah memang sangat kesal hanya menatap malas kakaknya. "Tanyakan semua pertanyaan itu pada ayam bodoh disekolah Naruko!" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar Naruko tanpa mempedulikan Kurama yang terus memanggilnya karena kesal dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Kau lihat itu Tachi?" Tunjuk Kurama pada kepergian Naruto yang mengacuhkan dirinya. "Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya sangat aneh! Dia seperti pribadi oranglain yang tidak aku kenal dan tidak tersentuh!"

"Dia tidak seperti Naruko yang ku kenal selama ini, Tachi!" kembali Kurama mengungkapkan keluhannya pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan wanita bersurai hitam dengan tanda di hidungnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekasihnya yang meledak-ledak atas sikap acuh adiknya itu.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, Kuu! Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu tadi disekolahnya yang membuat dia kesal seperti itu" balas Itachi tenang menanggapi Kurama.

"Tetapi Naruko tidak pernah mengacuhkanku seperti itu Tachi! Dan ya~ kau tadi lihat jika dia turun dari mobil adikmu itu, dan aku tidak suka melihatnya! Aku akan membuat sedikit perhitungan pada adikmu itu! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan perasaan adikku seperti ini!" Kembali Kurama mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Ada apa ini Kuu? Mengapa kau ribut-ribut seperti itu?" Kushina masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk ditangannya. Wanita cantik itu memberikan segelas jus jeruk pada putranya dan segelas lagi pada kekasih putranya itu. "Apa Naruko sudah pulang tadi Kuu?"

"Sudah baa-san. Naruko langsung pergi ke kamarnya karena sepertinya sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya hingga ia sangat kesal hari ini" timpal Itachi menjawab sambil menunjuk jejak kaki dari tepung dan cairan kental aneh yang mengelilinginya.

"Pantas dia tidak berteriak mengucapkan _tadaima_ seperti biasanya" gumam Kushina. Lalu wanita cantik itu memanggil salah satu maidnya untuk membersihkan jejak kaki putrinya sedangkan ia akan pergi ke kamar Naruko untuk sedikit menenangkan putrinya itu. _Kushina tahu segelas jus jeruk kesukaan putrinya itu dapat kembali membuat putrinya ceria seperti biasanya..._

"Ruko, apa kaa-san bisa masuk ke kamarmu sayang?"

"Buka saja kaa-san! Pintunya tidak di kunci!" Jawab Naruto dari dalam.

Kushina sedikit terkejut melihat putrinya yang penuh dengan tepung, Kushina meletakkan nampannya dan membantu putrinya itu melepaskan seragamnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang?!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Kushina sangat mencemaskannya seperti ini. Rasanya ia seperti melihat mommy-nya yang mencemaskannya seperti biasanya. "Ini semua karena makhluk unggas menyebalkan itu, kaa-san!"

"Makhluk unggas? Siapa dia? Kaa-san tidak pernah mendengar kau bercerita pada kaa-san tentang orang itu?!" Beo Kushina bingung siapa yang dimaksudkan putrinya ini.

"Makhluk unggas itu maksudnya teme menyebalkan itu Kaa-san! Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke itu! Tuan sok tampan dan songong itu!" Jawab Naruto dengan dengusan singkat yang tanpa ia sadari.

Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto dan tertawa geli. "Bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke, Ruko-chan?"

"Anggap saja pikiranku sedang tidak waras saat itu, kaa-san!" Jawab Naruto sebal.

Kushina kembali melangkah mengambil nampannya dan memberikan segelas jus jeruk pada gadis yang di sangka Naruko ini. "Baiklah... tapi minum jus ini dulu supaya kau merasa jauh lebih baik! Kaa-san akan membantumu membersihkan semua kotoran di tubuhmu ini!" Setelah Naruto selesai menghabiskan jus jeruknya, Kushina langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Naruko sambil melepas seragam yang menempel di tubuhnya. Untung saja Naruto selalu memakai tank top berwarna putih saat mengenakan seragam ini, jadi setidaknya ia tidak terlalu malu saat Kushina menemaninya membersihkan diri seperti ini.

Kushina menyiramkan air ke tubuh putrinya ini sambil membantu menggosok tubuh gadis yang disangkanya Naruko. Namun dengan sedikit kejahilan Kushina, wanita cantik itu malah bermain air dengan putrinya hingga mereka berdua basah kuyup. Mereka berdua saling tertawa riang seperti dua anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia karena bermain air.

Kushina sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa sebahagia ini hanya dengan bermain air dengan putrinya. Kushina seperti sangat merindukan suara tawa putrinya seperti saat ini. _Mungkin sudah lama ia tidak bermain dengan putrinya ini sehingga Kushina sangat merindukan tawa Naruko seperti ini..._

Tiba-tiba Kushina terdiam setelah mengingat sesuatu hal penting dari otaknya. **Naruko tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini!**

Putrinya itu memiliki gaya tertawa yang sangat khas dan unik, Naruko tertawa seperti orang yang sedang cegukan...

 _Tapi ini?_

Putrinya itu tertawa sangat lepas dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Kushina. Kushina terdiam...

 _Apakah aku sudah terlalu lama tidak memperhatikan Naruko sehingga aku tidak melihat perubahan dalam diri putriku itu?, tanya Kushina dalam hati._

Keterdiaman Kushina membuat Naruto langsung ikut diam. Gadis itu takut melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuat dirinya ketahuan bahwa ia sedang menyamar menjadi Naruko. "Kaa-san? Ada apa?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak... Kaa-san hanya merasa sudah lama Kaa-san tidak memperhatikan putri kaa-san ini sehingga Kaa-san tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada pada putri Kaa-san yang cantik ini!" jawab Kushina. Lalu Kushina berdiri memutar ke belakang punggung Naruto dan menyiramkan air sambil sedikit menggosok bahu putrinya yang terkena tepung yang bercampur dengan minyak. Namun saat kotoran itu menghilang, Kushina sangat terkejut melihat tanda lahir berbentuk hati yang berada di bahu sebelah kanan putrinya ini.

"Ruko sayang? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai tanda lahir disini sayang?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengusap lembut tanda lahir yang berada di bahu sebelah kanan Naruto. "Kaa-san tidak pernah ingat kau mempunyai tanda lahir di bahumu?!" Lanjut Kushina yang semakin membuat Naruto bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii semuanyaaaa ㈴2㈴2㈴2**

 **Maaf bgt krn ff ini lama updatenya yaahhh ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 tapi skr udh up kn?**

 **Semoga aja chapter dpn ide lg bertebaran n bs cpt up deh ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Btw...**

 **Aku tahu beberapa dr kalian mungkin bnyk yg menyayangkan ff ini aku rombak lg. Tapi ini udh jd keputusan aku final, krn ak bnr2 Only you yg sebelumnya itu feelnya krg kuat bgt. Apalagi kedekatan Sasuke n Naruto yg tiba2 jatuh cintrong gt aja, rasanya itu gk mungkin bgt deh. Aku pgen buat feel mereka kuat di Only you yg new version ini...**

 **Utk next up, mungkin Marriage kali yaa ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Ayooo sapa yg nunggu Marriage nih?**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Sabtu, 06 May 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	6. Chapter 6 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Suspicion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Minato kembali membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan pergerakan tidak nyaman Kushina yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Minato kembali menghidupkan lampu di kamarnya dan menatap istrinya yang terus berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya.

Minato mengusap pelan bahu Kushina yang terlihat resah. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini, Kushina! Ada apa 'hm?"

Kushina membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung ranjangnya lalu menatap suaminya. "Naruko" jawab singkat Kushina yang membuat Minato semakin bingung dengan maksud istrinya.

"Naruko?" Tanya Minato yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala istrinya. "Ada apa dengan putri kita itu, Kushina?" Tanya Minato sekali lagi saat Kushina kembali diam dengan wajah yang murung.

"Tidak'kah kau merasa aneh dengan Naruko saat ini? Aku bahkan merasa bahwa dia bukan Naruko kita."

Minato mengernyit bingung kemudian menyandarkan kepala istrinya pada bahunya. "Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini sikap Naruko memang sangat aneh. Aku-pun juga mendapat laporan mengejutkan dari Hatake-sensei bahwa Naruko mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujiannya kemarin. Tetapi bukan berarti bahwa dia bukan putri kita kan? Mungkin saja Naruko kita telah berubah menjadi lebih bijaksana. Harusnya kita senang dengan perubahan Naruko yang lebih baik itu 'kan Kushina!" Kata Minato mencoba menerangkan.

Kushina kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap suaminya dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa dia bukan putriku! Aku juga tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak senang dengan perubahan Naruko saat ini! Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia bukan Naruko, walau hatiku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sebuah ikatan antara diriku dengan dia."

"Jadi maksudmu gadis yang berada di kamar Naruko saat ini adalah gadis lain yang memiliki paras yang serupa dengan putri kita Naruko, begitu?!"

Kushina mengangguk perlahan menjawab perkataan Minato.

Minato mengusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut dan sedikit tersenyum atas kecemasan istrinya ini "Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, Kushina! Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang memiliki paras yang serupa bila dia _bukan~_ "

 _ **"~Saudara kembar?" Sahut Kushina memotong perkataan suaminya.**_

Minato mengangguk ragu. Memang dirinya juga mengakui bawa sikap putrinya benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini, tetapi disisi lainnya dia senang dengan perubahan sikap Naruko saat ini. _Minato bahkan berharap Naruko akan seperti ini terus dan tidak membuatnya pusing dengan berbagai rengekan manja Naruko._

"Aku tahu, perkataanku ini memang tidak masuk akal anata! Tapi aku ibunya, aku tahu bagaimana watak dan sifat putriku. Aku juga tahu bagaimana keseluruhan fisik putriku." Balas Kushina yakin. "Naruko tidak pernah mempunyai tanda lahir dibahu kanannya, dan tadi sore aku melihatnya di bahu kanan gadis itu. Walau dia mengelak bahwa itu hanya tato yang akan hilang setelah mandi, tapi aku yakin bahwa itu adalah tanda lahir!"

"Jadi maksudmu bahwa gadis yang berada bersama kita adalah orang lain dan bukan Naruko?" tanya Minato menarik kesimpulan.

Kushina menggeleng sekali lagi lalu kembali mengangguk, membuat Minato semakin bingung dengan maksud istrinya ini. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti anata."

Minato tersenyum tipis lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan bangkit berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kushina. "Agar kau yakin, kita akan melihat tanda lahir itu di bahu Naruko."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat pelan, Minato mencoba sedikit membuka lengan baju yang di kenakan putrinya saat ini. _Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri apakah gadis yang bersamanya saat ini adalah putrinya atau bukan._ Minato sedikit menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis saat ia tidak melihat tanda lahir di bahu sebelah kanan seperti apa yang di katakan istrinya barusan. Ia mengusap kepala Naruko lalu mencium kening putrinya. "Dia Naruko kita, Kushina! Tidak ada tanda lahir seperti yang kau sebut barusaja. Mungkin Naruko benar, itu hanya tato yang akan hilang setelah mandi. Bisa saja tato yang menyerupai tanda lahir itu adalah tuntutan peran Naruko di film terbarunya." Ucap Minato mencoba kembali meyakinkan istrinya.

Kushina ikut duduk disebelah ranjang Naruko lalu mencoba menyingkap langan piyama putrinya, dan ia benar-benar heran saat ia tidak melihat tanda lahir itu di bahu kanan. "Ini tidak mungkin, Minato! Jelas-jelas aku melihat tanda lahir itu tadi! Dan aku sangat yakin, itu bukan tato seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya!" Elak Kushina sedikit lebih keras sehingga membuat putrinya sedikit mengerang dan _mengerjabkan_ matanya sedikit terganggu atas suara ibunya.

"Kaa-san?! Tou-san?!" Heran Naruko sambil _mengucek_ kedua matanya dan _menguap_ dengan lebar. "Ada apa kalian kesini malam-malam?" Tanya Naruko dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Minato menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap rambut putrinya dengan senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kaa-sanmu hanya terlalu mencemaskanmu saja." Minato mengecup sayang kening putrinya lalu menarik perlahan tangan istrinya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Lebih baik kau kembali tidur! Maaf kami telah membuatmu terbangun." Ucap Minato yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala Naruko.

"Oyasuminasai Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Balas Naruko saat kedua orangtuanya hendak kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

 _ **Naruko lega, rahasianya ini masih terjaga dengan baik.**_ Beruntung Naruto langsung menghubunginya dan menceritakan segalanya mengenai kecurigaan ibunya siang tadi sehingga ia bisa langsung mengambil tindakan untuk segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing. _Setelah Naruto menghubunginya tadi siang, Naruko langsung pergi menuju kediamannya dan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar satu orangpun dirumahnya tidak ada yang melihatnya saat itu. Naruko membantu Naruto untuk mengendap-endap keluar dari kediamannya, meski dalam proses itu Naruko harus menuai banyak protesan dari Naruto mengenai cara mereka keluar yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa itu._

 _Naruto terus mengomel karena tindakannya yang mengharuskan mereka keluar lewat jendela kamarnya, padahal kamarnya berada di lantai dua dan Naruto yang tidak terbiasa memanjat harus turun melalui melompat dari ketinggian kamarnya._

 **Ayolah...**

 _ **Bukankah hal itu sangat mudah dilakukan?! Setidaknya penyamaran mereka tetap aman kali ini...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua anggota keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul di meja makan, terkecuali Naruko yang masih asik bergelung dibawah selimut hangatnya. _Sekali lagi Kushina berdecak kesal, karena kebiasaan buruk putrinya ini mulai kembali lagi._

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah siap bergabung sarapan bersama _mommy_ dan _daddynya_ dengan setelan _dress_ berwarna biru dongker dan dengan _blazer_ berwarna putih kebanggaannya dan sebuah _tag name_ yang tergantung di lehernya. _ **Tidak mungkin Naruto akan memakai seragam sekolah Naruko di tempat ini, Ia sudah menyiapkan seragam Naruko di dalam tas miliknya yang sudah Ia masukkan di dalam mobilnya.**_

" _My dear,_ apa kau harus berangkat ke rumah sakit sepagi ini 'hm?!" Tanya Shion saat Naruto membantu _mommy_ dan para maid lainnya membereskan meja makan bekas sarapan mereka. "Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini _bunny!_ _Mommy_ jadi rindu saat kita menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. _Mommy_ rindu kita ke salon bersama, lalu _shopping_ hingga larut malam dan mendapat omelan _daddymu, mommy~"_

Cepat-cepat Naruto meletakkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya pada rak cuci piring dan membasuh tangannya lalu menarik kedua tangan Shion untuk duduk dan berbicara. "Bukankah _mommy_ juga sangat sibuk dengan pengembangan rumah sakit _mommy_ yang berada di Suna?" Tanya balik Naruto yang seolah langsung membungkam mulut Shion. " _Mommy,_ dengarkan aku! Aku juga sangat merindukan saat-saat itu _mom_. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi egois dan menutup mimpi _mommy_ untuk menjadikan rumah sakit _mommy_ sebagai rumah sakit yang paling terbesar dan paling berkembang di Jepang. Kita bisa melakukan hal itu saat _mommy_ tidak sibuk."

Naruto mencium punggung tangan ibunya dengan senyum hangatnya. "Pagi ini Naru sudah ada janji dengan pasien, dan mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama lalu setelah itu kita bisa berbelanja bersama. Bagaimana?!"

Naruto mencium kedua pipi Shion saat ia melihat anggukan kepala dan senyuman kembali terbit diwajah _mommy-nya_ ini. "Kau tidak boleh membatalkan acara kita siang ini! _Mommy_ tidak tahu kapan _mommy_ akan memiliki waktu luang lagi seperti hari ini, okay?!"

 _ **"You have my word on it, mom!"**_ Jawab Naruto berjanji. _Bagaimanapun caranya, Naruto harus bisa keluar dari sekolah Naruko pada jam makan siang dan menepati janjinya pada mommy-nya._

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto cukup beruntung karena sekolah masih sepi, dan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang baru saja datang ke tempat ini sehingga kedatangannya kesekolah ini tidak cukup menarik perhatian mereka karena penampilannya yang berbeda dengan siswa dan siswi lainnya disekolah ini.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa tindakannya ini dilihat oleh Sasuke dan membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi curiga atas tindakannya...

Naruto langsung terkejut saat ia mendapati Sasuke menunggunya di depan toilet. _Saking kagetnya, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang ia bawa dan membuat isi tas itu tumpah karena keteledorannya yang belum menutup tas itu._ Dengan gugup Naruto merapikan asal pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Naruko, ini~"

"~Ini properti yang aku gunakan untuk syutting tadi." Potong Naruto gugup saat Sasuke juga menolongnya dan hendak berbicara sesuatu setelah pria itu menatap jas putihnya yang terjatuh lalu hendak memungut pakaian kebanggaannya tadi.

Dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan asal bajunya ke dalam tas lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke disana. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ia, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _tag name_ rumah sakit Konoha miliknya.

"Senju Naruto?!" Gumam Sasuke saat membaca _tag name_ Naruto yang terjatuh. Sasuke langsung cepat-cepat memasukkan _tag name_ itu kedalam sakunya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sepanjang mengerjakan soal ujian, kedua manik kelam milik Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai gadis pengganggu dalam hidupnya. _Sasuke sendiri terus memikirkan mengenai tag name yang ia temukan tadi._

Sasuke terus memikirkan perubahan sikap dan cara bicara Naruko yang terasa berbeda, dan menghubungkan dengan tag name yang ia temukan tadi. _Sasuke menyadari satu hal, Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini adalah bukan Naruko._ _ **Gadis itu bernama Senju Naruto.**_

 **Naruko?!**

 **Naruto?!**

Sasuke terus memikirkan tentang kedua nama gadis yang saat ini terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Berbagai pertanyaan-pun seolah terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Apakah mereka kembar?! Jika ia, mengapa ia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa keluarga Namikaze memiliki putri kembar?!_

 _Lagipula bukankah gadis yang memiliki nama Naruto itu, memiliki marga Senju di dalam namanya?!_

 _ **'Apa hubungan gadis yang bernama Senju Naruto ini dengan gadis pengganggu itu?!' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.**_

Sasuke sangat tahu, keluarga Namikaze memang sangat sering tersorot oleh beberapa media. Terutama karena Kushina adalah aktris terkenal yang memilih mengundurkan diri disaat karirnya yang sedang cemerlang untuk mengurus keluarganya, selain itu Minato juga adalah pebisnis yang tidak boleh dipandang remeh kemampuan dan prestasinya.

 **Tetapi keluarga Senju?!**

Sepertinya keluarga itu sangat menutup rapat kehidupan pribadi mereka pada media massa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Senju Tobirama memiliki seorang putri yang sangat berprestasi namun, sang tuan Senju itu tidak pernah membiarkan media masa meliput atau bahkan menangkap wajah putri tunggalnya itu.

 **Apakah benar gadis ini adalah putri tunggal seorang Senju Tobirama?**

 _Lalu untuk apa gadis ini berpura-pura menjadi Naruko?_

"Baik anak-anak, waktu kalian kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk mengumpulkan kertas ujian kalian. Sebelum itu sensei mengingatkan untuk kembali memeriksa jawaban ujian yang telah kalian kerjakan."

Suara Kakashi begitu menggema di dalam kelas. Naruto hendak berdiri mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Sasuke belum mengerjakan soal ujiannya sama sekali. _Pria itu terdiam menerawang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti._

Naruto kembali duduk dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya hati-hati. "Apa kau memiliki masalah yang berat, hingga kau tidak fokus mengerjakan soal ujianmu itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi namun Sasuke masih terdiam merenung.

Naruto sedikit menarik kertas ujian Sasuke. "Baiklah..., sepertinya aku harus membantumu!" Ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menarik kertas ujian Sasuke, namun Sasuke kembali merampas kertas ujiannya dari Naruto hingga Naruto begitu terkejut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang diarahkan kepadanya.

 **"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Siapapun dirimu saat ini, kehadiranmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku sedikitpun! Mengerti?!"** desis Sasuke lalu berpindah duduk ke bangku kosong yang berada di pojok belakang kelas.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan menggenggam pensil kayunya dengan kuat hingga pensil itu patah menjadi dua. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dengan perasaan kesalnya lalu pergi keluar kelas. "Aku menyesal telah menawarkan bantuan pada seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dia! Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia hanya ayam bodoh yang menyebalkan!" Gerutu Naruto sebal sambil menatap Sasuke yang mulai mengerjakan soal ujiannya di pojokan. "Siapa juga yang ingin mempengaruhi manusia unggas sepertinya? Aku bersumpah, ini terakhir kalinya aku bersikap baik dengan manusia unggas jadi-jadian sepertinya!" ujarnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dengan perasaan kesalnya.

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, disana dia sudah ada janji konsultasi dengan salah satu pasiennya dan setelah itu dia bisa makan siang lalu berbelanja bersama mommy-nya. _Terlebih lagi, tujuannya ke rumah sakit ini agar dirinya bisa berganti pakaiannya dengan leluasa._

Sampai di rumah sakit Naruto langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya lalu merogoh tasnya dan mencari _tag namenya_ disana. _Tag name_ itu tidak hanya berguna sebagai identitasnya sebagai dokter yang bekerja di tempat ini, tapi _tag name_ itu juga berguna sebagai _key card_ untuk membuka pintu ruangannya.

" _Oh My God!_ Dimana _tag nameku?_ Aku yakin tadi aku sudah memasukkannya kedalam sini!" Katanya dengan nada bersungut-sungut saat ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya di dalam tasnya.

Dengan penampilan versi Naruko saat ini, Naruto terus mencari _tag name_ miliknya dari dalam tasnya namun tangan Naruto langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara wanita yang terdengar sangat familiar baginya memanggilnya dengan nama Naruko.

 **"Naruko, apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini 'hm?" Tanya wanita itu kepadanya.**

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya berbalik menatap sosok Kushina yang berdiri membelakanginya. "K~kaa-san?!" Ucapnya dengan setengah terkejut. "Apa yang kaa-san lakukan ditempat ini?" Tanya Naruto berbalik dengan nada terkejutnya.

Kushina tersenyum simpul dan mencubit pipi Naruto yang ia kira sebagai Naruko dengan gemas. "Harusnya kaa-san yang bertanya itu kepadamu! Mengapa kau ada ditempat ini pada jam segini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di sekolah, Ruko?!" tanyanya heran. Kushina langsung memegang dahi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya cemas. "Apa kau sakit, sayang?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Kushina dan tersenyum kembali. "T-tidak kaa-san, aku tidak sakit. S-sebenarnya, A-aku kesini u-untuk menemui temanku y-yang berprofesi sebagai dokter agar aku bisa bisa meminjam jasnya untuk latihan drama d-di s-sekolah b-be-sok l-lu-sa!" Jawab Naruto berbohong dengan sangat gugup.

"Kau bisa meminjam punya baa-chan~mu nanti, sayang!" Kushina membalas senyum putrinya dan menggandeng lengan putrinya lalu mengajaknya berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. "Tapi sekarang kau ikut dengan Kaa-san, sudah lama kita tidak berbelanja bersama karena kesibukan _syuttingmu_ itu sayang!"

 _"T~ta-tapi k~kaa-san, A~aku~"_

Belum sempat melancarkan jawabannya Kushina kembali menyeret Naruto untuk keluar. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Mengerti?!" Putus mutlak Kushina.

Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada ibu Naruko ini bahwa dia tidak bisa pergi bersamanya karena ia sudah ada janji dengan _mommy-nya. Tetapi Naruto juga tidak mungkin mengakui kepada Kushina bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi bersama Kushina karena dirinya memang bukan Naruko._ Disaat Kushina sedang menunggu supir keluarga mereka, Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Disana ia membuka tasnya dan cepat-cepat menghubungi Naruko saat ini.

 **("Ya Naruto, ada apa?!")**

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mencoba bersabar dengan jawaban Naruko yang terlihat malas-malasan. **"Naruko listen to me! This is emergency! I need your help now!"**

 **("Naruto, sudah aku katakan berulang kali jangan menggunakan bahasa inggris saat kau sedang menjadi aku!")**

 **"C'mmon Naruko, I'm serious now!"**

 **("Aku juga serius! Jangan menggunakan bahasa asing itu! Aku tidak bisa memahami perkataanmu dengan baik, Naruto!")**

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya kesal dan mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk tidak panik dengan situasi saat ini. **"Kau dimana sekarang?! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"** Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam toilet dengan perasaannya yang kacau. _Sejujurnya ia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mommy-nya saat ini, tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu jika Kushina ada bersamanya?!_

 **("Baiklah! Katakan!")**

 **"Aku dengan kaa-sanmu bertemu secara tidak sengaja di rumah sakit, dan kaa-sanmu menginginkan aku menemaninya berbelanja karena beliau mengira aku adalah dirimu, Naruko!"**

 **("Lalu?! Apa masalahnya? Kau tinggal ikut bersama kaa-san saja, bukan?!")** Naruko memotong perkataannya dengan nada santainya.

 **"Masalahnya, aku telah memiliki janji makan siang bersama mommy-ku, Naruko! Bagaimana mungkin aku menepati janjiku jika aku harus pergi bersama kaa-sanmu?"** jawab Naruto dengan tidak sabarnya karena Naruko tidak memahami kesulitannya saat ini juga.

 **("Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan bersiap-siap pulang dan menemui mommy-mu. Kau bisa pergi dengan kaa-san-ku sekarang.")**

Naruto kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan mengatur nafasnya sebelum keluar dari toilet. Naruto menyentuh bahu Kushina dari belakang yang terlihat resah saat ibu dari Naruko itu tidak berhasil menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

"Sayang, kaa-san tidak berhasil menghubungi Iruka maupun tou-sanmu. Kita pergi naik taksi saja kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan'kan?!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina dengan senyum menenangkannya. "Itu tidak perlu kaa-san, kita bisa pergi menggunakan mobil Naru" Jawabnya sambil menarik pelan Kushina menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil tadi.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kushina lalu berlari berputar menuju kemudi dan memasang _safety belt-nya._ Karena sudah terbiasa mengemudikan kendaraannya sendiri, Naruto langsung menjalankan mobilnya lalu menyalakan audio musiknya dan ikut menyanyikan lirih lagu dari artis _hollywood favoritenya_ itu. **Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Kushina tengah menatapnya bingung saat ini disertai ketakutan yang terlihat jelas dari wajah pucatnya itu.**

Begitu lampu merah menyala dan Naruto harus menghentikan mobilnya, baru Naruto sadar saat ini Kushina menatap lurus dengan ketakutan sambil sebelah tangannya yang memegang dadanya. "Kaa-san?! Ada apa? Apa kaa-san sakit? Kenapa wajah kaa-san terlihat pucat?" Entah kenapa Naruto jadi mengkhawatirkan wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya saat ini.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebelah tangan Kushina yang memegang dadanya. "Dada kaa-san sakit?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada cemasnya. Naruto harus kembali melajukan mobilnya dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk menepi. Setelah ia berhasil menepikan mobilnya, Naruto langsung melepas _safety beltnya_ dan mengambil sebuah stetoskop dari tas medis miliknya dan memeriksa kesehatan Kushina. "Kaa-san?! Apa kaa-san merasa pusing?! Mual?! Bukankah tadi kaa-san barusaja melakukan _check up_ rutin?" tanyanya lembut. Naruto langsung mengambil amplop coklat dalam genggaman Kushina dan membaca hasil _check up_ Kushina. "Denyut kaa-san normal dan juga hasil _check upnya_ menunjukkan hasil yang baik. Apa kita perlu kembali kerumah sakit dan melakukan _check up_ ulang?"

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mendesah lega begitu putrinya menghentikan laju mobilnya. Belum hilang keterkejutannya atas ketakutannya itu, Kushina kembali di buat diam atas sikap gadis di sebelahnya itu yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya dengan keahlian medis yang baik untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. "Naruko?! Sejak kapan kamu bisa membaca hasil _check up_ itu sayang? Dan sejak kapan kamu mempunyai _stetoskop_ seperti itu? Kaa-san tidak sakit sayang! **Astaga!** Kaa-san hanya terkejut dan sekaligus takut karena ini pertama kalinya kaa-san melihat dan merasakan secara langsung bagaimana kamu mengemudikan sebuah mobil dengan lancar tanpa menabrakkan sesuatu hal."

Naruto langsung mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sangat bingung mencoba mengerti arti ucapan Kushina barusan. _ **"Pertama kalinya-aku-mengemudi-lancar?"**_ tanyanya balik tanpa menyadari maksud pertanyaan bodohnya ini.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Ini pertama kalinya kamu bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan sangat baik seperti ini! Sejak kapan kamu lancar mengemudi seperti ini sayang?" Balas Kushina kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang semakin menyudutkan Naruto.

 _"Eum~ itu~ aku~ ini~_ ini tuntutan peran film terbaruku kaa-san. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus belajar mengemudi dengan baik seperti saat ini. Lagipula keahlian ini tidak merugikanku, benar begitu'kan Kaa-san?!" Ucap Naruto mencoba menutupi kegugupannya karena dengan bodohnya ia melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Naruko saat ini.

Kushina mengusap pelan rambut putrinya dan mengangguk kecil. "Jadi ini sebabnya, beberapa hari yang lalu kau minta membawa mobil sendiri pada tou-sanmu 'hm?" Tanyanya lagi yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mobil siapa yang kau pakai saat ini Naruko?! Kaa-san tahu ini bukan mobil biasa dan bahkan ini lebih mahal dari mobil milik kakakmu, Kurama."

 _"Ini~_ ini mobil milik, _eum~_ milik temanku. Dia meminjamiku mobil untuk beberapa hari ini kaa-san." Jawab Naruto mencari alasan. Naruto kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sesekali menatap Kushina sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja di Konoha _Mall?_ Sepertinya disana banyak butik yang baru saja buka kemarin." Tambah Naruto. Naruto mendesah lega karena sepertinya Kushina sudah melupakan semua pertanyaannya dan pembicaraan mereka telah teralihkan pada butik yang baru buka di _mall_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Shion sangat terkejut mendapati putrinya pulang dengan sebuah taksi yang membawanya pulang siang ini. Shion langsung menghampiri keberadaan Naruko yang berjalan santai dengan raut cemasnya. _"Naruto, my dear?! Why did you come home with a taxi with you ? Where's your car ? Are you okay?!"_

Naruko sedikit terdiam mencoba mengartikan ucapan Shion dengan perlahan yang terus mengeluarkan bahasa yang sangat asing di telinganya. "Aku baik-baik saja mom! Mobilku tadi mogok, jadi aku langsung kesini menggunakan taksi karena aku tidak ingin membuat _mommy_ menunggu kedatanganku siang ini. Kita sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama dan berbelanja, bukan?"

 _"I know._ Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Yamato, atau Ibiki-san, atau bahkan menghubungi _mommy_ saja untuk menjemputmu?"

"Itu tidak perlu mom! Lagipula aku sudah ada disini dan kita bisa pergi sekarang!" Balas Naruko dengan semangat sambil menarik Shion mendekat ke garasi mobil kediaman Senju. Spontan Naruko langsung menatap kagum mobil mewah berwarna hitam di hadapannya saat ini. _Ia tidak tahu itu mobil dengan jenis dan merk apa, tapi Naruko tahu bahwa mobil itu pasti sangat mahal._

"Ini Maybach Exelero keluaran terbaru my dear! Jika kau mau, mommy bisa meminta daddymu untuk membelikan satu buah lagi untukmu bunny!" sahut Shion dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkah itu mom?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada tidak percayanya. Shion tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan itu membuat dirinya merasa sangat senang. _Naruko tidak menyangka semudah ini Shion akan menuruti segala keinginannya seperti saat ini._ Naruko berpikir Naruto benar-benar beruntung mendapat orangtua seperti Tobirama dan Shion seperti saat ini. _Semua keinginannya akan selalu di penuhi tanpa persyaratan apapun yang akan memberatkannya._

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruko turun dari dalam mobil dengan perasaannya yang was-was. Naruko menengok sekitarnya berharap keberuntungan ada bersamanya sehingga para wartawan itu tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya disini.

"Para wartawan itu tidak akan bisa mengganggu acara kita hari ini, my dear!"

Naruko menatap Shion penuh dengan ketidak percayaannya karena wanita ini seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya kembali. "Mommy sudah meminta daddy-mu untuk membersihkan mall ini dari segala wartawan yang akan datang kesini. Mommy jamin tidak akan ada satupun wartawan yang akan meliput kita hari ini!" Shion sedikit menggiringnya masuk kedalam mall itu diikuti beberapa orang bertubuh kekar yang tiba-tiba ada bersama mereka.

"Mommy, itu~"

Sambil terus merangkul tubuh putrinya, Shion mencium kening Naruko yang ia kira sebagai putrinya, Naruto. "Ini permintaan daddymu, bunny! Mommy mohon kali ini, jangan membantah permintaan daddymu my dear! Daddymu sangat menyayangi kita, jadi dia melakukan ini karena beliau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kita. Kau mengerti?!"

Naruko mengangguk mengerti dengan senyumnya yang merekah. _Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya menjadi putri tunggal seorang Senju._ Naruko merasa begitu istimewah dan begitu sangat diperhatikan. Naruko yakin, walau ada satu wartawan yang akan menyusup ke tempat inipun wartawan itu tidak akan dapat meliputnya kali ini. Sekarang Naruko jadi mengerti, bagaimana kekuasaan seorang Tobirama dapat membuat Naruto terlindungi dari segala kejaran _paparazi_ yang ingin meliput beritanya. _Dia rasa tidak ada salahnya bukan menikmati menjadi putri tunggal seorang Senju?_

 **Bukankah hari ini Naruto juga pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan kaa-sannya hari ini?**

.

.

.

Naruko benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai putri tunggal seorang Senju saat ini. Berbeda dengan kaa-sannya, Shion yang cenderung lebih _shopaholic_ sama seperti dirinya langsung membeli ini dan itu tanpa perhitungan lebih dulu. Naruko juga merasa bahwa selera Shion dalam memilih barang lebih bagus daripada ibunya. _Ia merasa Naruto sangat beruntung memiliki kehidupan bak putri dongeng seperti ini._

Dilain tempat, Naruto baru saja memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas parkir _valley_ kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Naruto sedikit menjadi waspada saat ia berada di tempat keramaian seperti ini dan genggaman tangan Kushina di tangannya membuatnya sedikit tenang kali ini. "Kaa-san, apa wartawan akan menemukan kita disini?" Tanyanya lirih saat ia melihat beberapa pihak keamanan mall itu terlihat sibuk berkoordinasi dengan _walkie talkie_ di tangan mereka.

 _ **"Tenang saja nona manja, hari ini pihak keamanan telah memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu wartawanpun yang akan menyusup ke tempat ini. Kebetulan, hari ini kami menerima permohonan khusus dari seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat ini dari segala wartawan yang mungkin saja datang ketempat ini."**_

Naruto tiba-tiba sangat terkejut karena dengan tiba-tibanya pria ini menyahuti ucapannya dengan nada tenangnya dan mengatainya manja. _Memang dia siapa 'hum? Berani-beraninya mengatakan dirinya sebagai gadis manja?!, pikir Naruto muram._

Kushina tertawa kecil melihat sikap kesal putrinya itu."Naruko sayang?! Apa kau lupa? Dia sepupumu, Nagato. Dia putra dari Sara, adik kaa-san. Nagato ini bekerja sebagai manager di mall ini, sayang." Jelas Kushina.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mall menghiraukan Nagato yang meracau tidak jelas karena Naruto yang mengacuhkannya. "Ada apa dengannya ba-san? Mengapa sikapnya sangat aneh hari ini? Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkanku seperti ini?" Heran Nagato. _Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan mengikuti kepergian Naruto dari belakang._

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina sendiri tidak mengerti, ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda dalam acara _berbelanja mereka hari ini. Putrinya itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menungguinya membeli pakaian untuk ia sumbangkan pada yayasan sosial, bahkan Kushina sangat terkejut karena Naruko juga ikut dalam memilihkan pakaian itu._ "Kaa-san rasa, sudah cukup membeli pakaian untuk yayasan sosialnya. Sekarang saatnya kita membeli sesuatu untuk dirimu! Kau mau apa, sayang?" Tawar Kushina dengan hangat.

"Tidak perlu, kaa-san!" Tolak Naruto dengan halus. _Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah butik dengan merk international ternama, yang Naruto ketahui sebagai merk favorite mommy-nya._

"Kau ingin masuk kesana? Kaa-san tahu, sudah lama kau menginginkan baju dengan merk itu. Ayo kita masuk kedalam." Tawar Kushina sambil sedikit menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam. _Namun mereka tidak dapat masuk saat beberapa pria bertubuh kekar menghalangi mereka masuk kedalam butik itu._

"Maaf nyonya, anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Butik ini sudah di booking oleh tuan kami, nyonya," ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu? Putriku sangat menginginkan untuk masuk kedalam. Apa hak kalian menghalangi kami sebagai pembeli?" Protes Kushina tidak terima.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum menatap kedalam butik itu. Ia jadi teringat mommy dan daddynya saat ini. Jika ia pergi bersama mommynya, Naruto sangat hafal betul daddynya itu akan bersikap sangat berlebihan dengan memberikan banyak pengawal seperti yang dilakukan orang itu. _Dan terkadang hal itu membuatnya risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang sekitarnya._

Naruto menarik lengan Kushina yang masih protes karena tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk kedalam. "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke butik yang lain saja kaa-san. Disana masih banyak butik-butik yang menjual baju tidak kalah bagusnya dengan butik tadi."

"Baiklah jika kau yang meminta, maka kaa-san akan menurutinya sayang!" Jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum hangat. _Ia tidak menyangka putrinya bisa bersikap sedewasa ini, tapi entah kenapa Kushina lebih senang dengan sikap dewasa yang ditunjukkan Naruko saat ini._ Kushina tidak dapat memungkiri kalau hatinya terus mengatakan bahwa yang ada bersamanya saat ini adalah bukan Naruko, _Kushina hanya perlu menganggap bahwa putrinya sudah berubah._ _ **Benar begitu bukan?!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Maaf kelamaan nungguin updatean ini yah? ㈳4㈳4㈳4 #nyengirtanpadosa**

 **Sprti yg etha blg sblmnya, etha bakalan sibuk di duta akhir-akhir ini. Jadi mungkin bakalan agak lama updatenya. Mohon dimengerti yaahh ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Makasih bgt buat kalian yang udah dukung etha utk tetap nulis. Terutama sm ff ini yg udh b** **o** **ngkar pasang berkali-kali.**

 **Ya...niatnya sih cm revisi, tp entah kenapa kok ak jd gk semangat baca versi sebelumnya. Akhirnya ff ini aku ubah jalan ceritanya meskipun gk jauh-jauh bgt sih sm versi sebelumnya.**

 **See u next chapter yaa ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Rabu, 14 Juni 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	7. Chapter 7 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Keputusan Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Sasuke pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah yg murung serta uring-uringan tidak jelas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat heran kakak perempuannya, Itachi yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarganya sambil menonton acara televisi. Itachi semakin mengernyit bingung saat ia mendengar suara debaman pintu kamar Sasuke dari atas. _Itachi yakin kalau adiknya itu sedang memiliki sebuah masalah besar dan melampiaskannya pada benda-benda disekitarnya misalnya membanting pintu kamarnya seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini._

Itachi mematikan televisinya lalu pergi menuju lantai dua kediamannya, lebih tepatnya di depan kamar satu-satunya adik laki-laki yang ia miliki.

"Sasuke?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Itachi semakin khawatir saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya dan ia mendengar adiknya itu berteriak sambil memecahkan barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis dengan surai hitam panjangnya itu memerintahkan kepala _maid_ dirumahnya itu untuk membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan kunci cadangan yang memang selalu dipegang oleh wanita tua itu. Begitu pintu kamar Sasuke dapat ia buka, Itachi langsung masuk kedalam kamar adiknya itu dengan sangat terkejut mendapati barang-barang berserakan dilantai dan adiknya yang tengah duduk berjongkok di lantai dengan kepala menunduk serta kesepuluh jari tangannya yang berada di antara rambut hitam kebanggaan adiknya itu.

Itachi mencoba mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan dan ikut duduk disebelah adiknya. "Sasuke?! Apa kau mau berbagi keluh kesahmu kepada nee-chan saat ini?" Wanita dengan tanda lahir yang menyerupai keriput itu tersenyum tipis saat adiknya itu tidak kunjung menjawab perkataannya itu. "Nee-chan tidak akan memaksamu bercerita saat ini. Nee-chan tahu, cepat atau lambat kau akan menceritakan masalahmu padaku karena nee-chan tahu adik kesayangan nee-chan ini tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya tanpa bantuan dariku. Benar begitu Sasuke-chan?" Lanjut Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke meringis kecil mendengar kakaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan itu. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu nee-chan!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan menerawangnya. "Nee-chan?! Apa kau pernah merasa sangat kecewa karena seseorang yang berharga di hidupmu telah membohongimu dengan sebuah kebohongan besar yang terasa begitu menyakitkan?"

Itachi menarik bibir tipisnya dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Aku tahu, betapa menyakitkannya bila kita dibohongi orang terdekat kita. Tapi kau tidak tahu untuk apa orang itu berbohong bukan?!"

"Tapi dia telah mempermainkan perasaanku dengan kebohongannya itu, nee-chan!"

Itachi menarik tangannya dan memainkan kesepuluh jarinya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar adiknya itu. "Jadi Otouto-ku ini mempunyai perasaan khusus pada seorang wanita 'eh?!" Goda Itachi dengan seringaian jahilnya. "Boleh nee-chan tahu siapa wanita itu?"

Sasuke terdiam lalu mengambil _tag name_ milik Naruto dari balik punggungnya lalu memainkan _tag name_ itu memutar-mutarkannya.

"Apakah dia Naruko?! Imouto Kurama itu? Nee-chan lihat kalian menjadi dekat akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Apa nee-chan akan percaya dengan perkataanku bila aku mengatakan bahwa yang sedang bersama keluarga Namikaze bukanlah Naruko- imouto kekasih jelekmu itu ne?" kata Sasuke memberikan _tag name_ milik Naruto kepada Itachi.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin bingung dan terkejut ditambah lagi dengan tag name yang bertuliskan bahwa pemilik itu bernama Senju Naruto dengan sebuah foto yang berwujud Naruko namun dengan iris _shappirenya._ "Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Jelas-jelas kau sangat mengenal Naruko bahkan sejak kalian masih kecil, bukan?! Ini~" Itachi mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam saku celananya lalu memberikannya kepada adiknya itu. "Sejak kalian kecil, kaa-san selalu berusaha mendekatkanmu dengan putri Kushina-basan itu. Aku ingat, kaa-san selalu berusaha menjodohkan kalian sejak kecil, tapi kau selalu menatap sebal keberadaan Naruko yang selalu mengikutimu kemana saja kau pergi."

"~Oleh sebab itu nee-chan. Gadis yang berada di rumah Namikaze saat ini bukanlah Naruko yang selama ini kita kenal. Gadis itu menipuku! Dia mempermainkan perasaanku dan menipu semua orang!"

"Mempermainkan perasaanmu? Maksudmu kau menyukai gadis itu? Kau tertarik dengannya?" sahut Itachi sambil menunjuk _tag name_ milik Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu nee-chan! Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku! Aku mengira dia Naruko yang selama ini kita kenal. Aku merasa bingung apakah aku menyukai Naruko atau gadis yang bernama Naruto itu, karena saat ini aku hanya melihat Naruko di dalam dirinya saat ini nee-chan!"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali menatap wajah adiknya dengan senyum penuh kesabarannya. "Terus terang saja Sasuke, aku sendiri masih heran bagaimana bisa gadis ini memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan adik Kurama itu bila mereka bukan saudara kembar. Tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa sedikit membantumu dalam memastikan perasaanmu itu, apakah kau menyukai adik Kurama itu atau gadis yang bernama Naruto itu."

Sasuke terdiam sembari terus menatap kakak perempuannya yang terus mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Kita anggap saja perubahan sikap Naruko akhir-akhir ini karena memang dia bukan Naruko seperti fakta yang kita dapat saat ini. Tapi katakan pada nee-chan, sifat apa yang dapat membedakan diri mereka berdua?!" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Maksud nee-chan?!" Jawab Sasuke berbalik bertanya dengan bingung.

Itachi kembali tertawa kecil melihat sikap adik laki-lakinya ini yang terlihat sangat polos. _Bila biasanya dia melihat Sasuke selalu bersikap sok dewasa, dingin, dan acuh. Maka baru kali ini ia melihat adiknya ini terlihat sangat polos dan tidak irit bicara seperti biasanya._

 **Ah...cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya bukan?!**

"Kita mulai dengan Naruko. Kau telah mengenal Naruko sejak kalian berusia lima tahun. Bagaimana penggambaranmu tentang Naruko?" Tanya Itachi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan wajah kesalnya saat mengingat gadis itu yang terus mengganggunya dengan rengekan manjanya itu. "Dia gadis manja, bodoh, suka bersikap sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dan _satu hal lagi~_ semua yang ada di dalam dirinya sangat menggangguku!" Jawab Sasuke dengan reaksinya yang begitu cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama Naruto itu? Aku tahu kau belum begitu mengenal gadis itu, namun bukankah beberapa hari ini aku melihat kalian bersama bukan?! Dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup bagimu untuk mengenal karakternya" sahut Itachi sambil menatap perubahan ekspresi pada adiknya itu.

"Gadis bodoh itu ya?!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat semua kebersamaannya bersama dengan Naruto. "Dia gadis yang pandai, tapi dia sangat bodoh karena kepolosannya itu. Dia wanita yang sangat mandiri, dan sangat suka membantu orang lain dalam keadaan apapun tapi selalu ceroboh dalam melakukan segala hal." Sasuke kembali menarik sudut bibirnya dengan pandangan menerawangnya. "Dia gadis yang sangat ceria, senyum dan tawanya itu dapat membuat orang disekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Gelak tawanya itu dapat menghangatkan hati orang yang melihatnya, nee-chan. Yang jelas aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan dia~"

Itachi tertawa ringan lalu memotong perkataan adiknya itu. " **~Baiklah! Cukup...cukup...!** Melihat dari caramu berbicara tentang dirinya dengan panjang lebar membuat nee-chan semakin yakin bahwa kau memang menyukai gadis itu!" Dan ucapan Itachi itu membuat Sasuke diam merenung.

 _ **Apa benar dia menyukai gadis yang selalu ia panggil dengan dobe itu?**_

"Lalu apa kau berniat membongkar hal ini pada seluruh keluarga Namikaze? Lalu dimana Naruko jika yang kau sebutkan bahwa yang berada di rumah Kurama itu bukanlah Naruko?" Tambah Itachi sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya, mengetik sebuah pencarian di mesin pintar pencarian kata terbesar di dunia.

"Aku tidak tahu nee-chan. Namun jika aku membongkar hal itu sekarang, gadis itu akan pergi." Jawab Sasuke lalu terdiam dan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Kau takut kehilangan gadis itu 'hm?!"

Itachi memberi ponselnya pada sang adik yang semakin mengernyit bingung atas tindakannya. "Senju Naruto, putri tunggal dari Senju Tobirama dan Miroku Senju atau sekarang yang lebih dikenal dengan Senju Shion. Disebutkan disini dia, gadis dengan segala kegeniusannya hingga mampu menyelesaikan studi S3nya di bidang medis dan menjadi dokter handal di rumah sakit _John Hopskin_ yang berada di Amerika Serikat di usianya yang masih belia ini. _~Wow...dia sangat hebat, Sasuke!_ " jelas Itachi sesekali memekik kagum atas prestasi Naruto yang ia baca di Internet. "Sampai saat ini, belum ada satupun wartawan yang berhasil menangkap wajah sang pewaris Senju corps karena tuan Senju tidak pernah membiarkan putrinya terekspos oleh media. _~Astaga! Kita benar-benar beruntung bisa menangkap sosok pewaris Senju ini, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar pandai dalam memilih seorang wanita!_ " tambah Itachi heboh yang langsung disahuti dengusan malas oleh Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, jangan melenceng dari pembicaraan utama kita!" Sasuke kembali terdiam sesaat dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Menurut nee-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?"

Kening Itachi semakin berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengikuti saja permainan mereka, dengan begitu kita akan tahu apa motif mereka saling bertukar tempat seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka sedang mempermainkan dua buah keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di negara ini Sasuke! Jangan sampai permainan mereka menimbulkan permasalahan di antara dua keluarga ini, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo sayang! Coba bajunya! Kaa-san mau lihat apakah baju ini cocok untukmu atau tidak!?" Kushina kembali memberikan sepasang baju pada Naruto yang langsung dibalas helaan nafas panjang dari Naruto.

 **Ternyata Kushina tidak jauh berbeda dari mommy-nya yang selalu ribet dalam urusan berbelanja!**

"Ayo cepat! Coba bajunya dan kaa-san mau lihat apakah baju ini cocok untukmu atau tidak!" Kushina kembali mendorongnya dengan semangat untuk mencoba baju pilihannya.

"Kaa-san, tidak perlu lagi membeli baju untukku! Kita sudah beli dua pasang tadi, dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup untukku!" Balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Tumben banget putri kaa-san ini tidak antusias berbelanja 'hm?!" Kushina terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit dagu Naruto dengan gemas. Naruto hanya memasang senyumnya kemudian kemudian mengusap perutnya sambil merangkul bahu Kushina dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku lapar kaa-san, kita makan sekarang ya?!" Lanjutnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kushina ikut membalas rangkulan tangan Naruto dan tersenyum senang. _Tidak biasanya Naruko bersikap seperti ini. Dia_ merasa sangat nyaman dengan sikap Naruko saat ini. Begitu bijaksana dan sangat manis. Dengan sikapnya yang saat ini, Kushina jadi tidak enggan untuk membelikan putrinya melebihi budget yang dianggarkannya. _Kushina sendiri sangat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruko saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk berhadapan Kushina dengan senyumnya yang hangat. _Ternyata pergi berbelanja bersama Kushina tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, meski Naruto akui bahwa ia sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mommy Shion-nya._

Kushina membuka buku menu dan sesekali menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya. "Sayang, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kushina sambil mengamati daftar menu yang ia pegang.

"Kaa-san saja yang pesankan makanannya. Kaa-san lebih tahu mana saja makanan yang enak disini, benar begitu'kan?!"

Kushina menutup buku menunya dan mencubit gemas pipi Naruto lalu mengembalikan buku menu pada pelayan di sampingnya. "Baiklah...karena putriku bersikap sangat manis hari ini dan bersedia menemani kaa-sannya membeli baju untuk disumbangkan maka sebagai hadiahnya hari saya pesan sepuluh mangkuk ramen miso khusus untuk putriku yang manis ini"

Kedua mata Naruto melotot seakan tidak mempercayai perkataan Kushina barusan. "A-apa? Sepuluh mangkuk?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

Pelayan itu pergi setelah Kushina selesai dengan mencatatkan pesanannya. "Iya sayang. Bahkan biasanya kau bisa menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh mangkok 'yakan?"

Naruto terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang makanan jepang karena ia terbiasa dengan menu western dirumah maupun di restoran. _Tobirama penggila menu western dan Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti makanan apa yang Kushina pesan._ Akhirnya Naruto kembali memanggil pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka tadi. Naruto mengubah pesanan mereka menjadi dua mangkuk ramen miso dan dua jus jeruk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

Di lain tempat, Naruko dengan Shion telah selesai berbelanja. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa _paper bag_ yang dibawa oleh _bodyguard_ yang di kirim Tobirama itu. "Mom, aku sangat lapar. Kita makan yukk! Aku tahu restoran makanan jepang yang paling enak ditempat ini!"

Shion mengernyit bingung. "Restoran makanan Jepang?"

Naruko mengangguk antusias lalu menarik tangan Shion untuk ikut bersamanya. Naruko langsung memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dan sepi dari keramaian dan langsung mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan restoran untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. "Mommy mau makan apa? Ada Sashimi, udon, lalu ada _**eum~**_ sukiyaki, lalu shabu-shabu dan _ **ahh~**_ ada ramen juga!" Pekiknya senang.

"Naru, bukannya kita biasa makan makanan _western bunny?_ Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai makanan jepang 'hm?" Tanya heran Shion.

Naruko memutar kedua bola matanya bingung. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa selera makanan Naruto adalah makanan ala barat. Sedangkan Naruko sangat tidak menyukai makanan itu. "Temanku seprofesi di rumah sakit Konoha pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini, dan dia juga memesankan beberapa makanan untukku kemarin saat itu. Dan ternyata makanan disini sangat enak-enak mom!" Naruko menutup buku menunya dan mengembalikannya pada pelayan. "Aku pesan satu porsi sashimi untuk mommyku dan lima porsi ramen miso. Ah dan satu lagi! Dua Lemon squash untuk kami berdua! Mengerti?!" Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu hendak pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba Shion menahan kepergian pelayan itu dan mengambil buku menu dari tangannya. Shion menatap Naruko penuh dengan keheranan. "My dear?! lima porsi? Kau yakin sanggup memakan itu semua?"

"Bahkan sepuluh porsi-pun aku sanggup mom!"

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menutup buku menu dan mengembalikannya pada pelayan itu. "Tolong kau ubah pesanan kami tadi menjadi dua lemon squash, satu porsi sashimi, dan satu porsi shio ramen."

"Tapi mom?! Aku ingin ramen miso?!" Protes Naruko dengan sedikit merengek.

Shion tersenyum kecil kepada sang pelayan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mempersilahkan pergi menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Shion mengusap rambut Naruko dengan sayang. "Tidak my dear! Miso ramen dibumbui dengan pasta kedelai, dan apa kau lupa?! Kau alergi kacang-kacangan bukan?! Jadi tidak untuk ramen miso, okay?!"

Naruko mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan senyum palsunya pada Shion. Naruko baru mengetahui satu hal, bahwa Naruto memiliki alergi kacang-kacangan. _Naruko berharap kaa-sannya tidak akan memberikan makanan kacang-kacangan pada Naruto sehingga membuat penyamaran mereka berdua terlihat._

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto mengernyit dan mencium aroma ramen dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan asingnya dan hal itu membuat Kushina menjadi bingung karena tidak biasanya Naruko tidak antusias dengan ramen di restoran ini.

"Sayang, ayo dimakan! Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ramennya 'hm?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil sumpit dengan perlahan dan menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto tidak mengetahui makanan apa yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya itu, tapi tidak mungkin juga bila dia menolak makanan ini dihadapan Kushina.

"Kaa-san tahu kau sangat menyukai ramen ini. Apalagi kaa-san juga sudah meminta menambahkan pasta kedelai kedalamnya karena kau sangat menyukainya. Iya'kan?!"

 _Uhukk...uhukk..._

Naruto langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Kushina barusaja dan hal itu membuatnya langsung tersedak. Dengan cepat Naruto meminum minumannya untuk menghilangkan ketidaknyamanan akibat tersedaknya itu.

"A~apa? Pasta kedelai?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Iya! Ramen miso adalah ramen dengan bumbu pasta kedelai yang dicampurkan kedalamnya dan kaa-san tahu kau sangat menyukainya bukan?! Jadi kaa-san sudah meminta pelayan tadi untuk menambahkan pasta kedelainya kedalamnya." Jawab Kushina.

 **Apa ? Pasta kedelai?**

 **Makanan ini mengandung pasta kedelai?**

Mendadak Naruto menjadi gugup dan mendorong mangkuk ramen yang ia makan tadi. _Oh tidak! Ini akan menjadi sangat buruk untuk dirinya saat ini karena ia memiliki alergi kacang-kacangan yang cukup parah._ Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya melirik jam arloji yang melingkar di lengannya. **Ia punya waktu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit sebelum alergi yang di milikinya ini bereaksi muncul.**

"Maaf kaa-san, Ruko mau ke toilet sebentar."

Naruto langsung membawa tasnya dan cepat-cepat pergi ke toilet. Begitu sampai di dalam toilet, Naruto membongkar tasnya dan mencari obat beserta jarum suntik yang biasa ia bawa untuk mengatasi alerginya. _Naruto bertambah panik saat ia tidak bisa menemukan obat yang ia cari._

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sedikit bersandar pada wastafel saat kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Cepat-cepat ia memencet sebuah nomor pada ponselnya. **"C'mmon Naruko! Pick up the phone, please!"** Gumamnya saat panggilannya tidak kunjung diangkat. Naruto mencari sandaran tembok terdekat saat rasa sesak itu mulai muncul.

 _ **Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika saat ini Naruko sedang bersama mommy-nya?**_

Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi lehernya yang terasa seperti tercekik. Naruto bingung dia harus meminta tolong kepada siapa, tidak mungkin jika ia meminta bantuan kepada Kushina apalagi Shion yang pasti sedang bersama Naruko saat ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

 **"H~hal-lo?"** Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan ponselnya saat ponselnya berdering kencang. Naruto tidak terlalu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

 **("Dobe?! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa suaramu jadi begitu?")**

Sambil sedikit terengah-engah Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat nama Sasuke yang terpampang disana. _Tidak ada pilihan lain! Naruto sepertinya harus meminta bantuan pada pria menyebalkan ini sebelum alerginya semakin parah._

 **"T~teme, t~tolong aku! A~aku mohon, cep~cepat!"**

 **("Halo astaga dobe apa kau masih mendengarku?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Katakan padaku! Apa yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini?")**

 **"A~aku sal~salah makan, dan a~alergiku k~kambuh! Tolong b~bawakan o~obat untukku! A~aku l~lupa tidak mem~bawanya tadi!"**

 **("Sekarang kau ada dimana? Dan~ apa nama obatnya? Katakan padaku dengan jelas!")**

 **"** _ **Ep~pinefrin injec~tor auto 0,3mg**_ **dan b~bawakan juga o~oksigen ke~cil untuk~ku. K~ku mohon cep~patlah! Ak~khu b~berada di Ich~ichiraku Res~to"**

 **("Aku akan secepatnya kesana! Bertahanlah!")**

Tangan Naruto begitu sangat lemas hingga saat Sasuke mengakhiri telponnya, tangannya langsung terkulai dan ponselnya terjatuh entah kemana. Naruto sudah tidak dapat fokus lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dadanya terasa sakit, dan sulit untuk bernafas dengan baik. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengenali orang-orang yang sudah mengerubunginya saat ini. _**Naruto hanya berharap Sasuke datang tepat waktu.**_

.

.

.

Kushina mengernyit heran saat tiba-tiba satu persatu orang yang berada di restoran ini berbondong-bondong menuju toilet sambil berkasak kusuk. _Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini? dan kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak? Bukankah putrinya juga sedang pergi ke toilet?_

Kushina menghentikan salah seorang yang akan menuju toilet juga. "Tunggu! Ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka semua pergi kesana?"

"Saya dengar ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya terserang asma, dan beberapa pengunjung disini mengenali gadis itu sebagai Namikaze Naruko. Artis yang tengah naik daun itu nyonya" jawabnya tergesa-gesa.

Mendengar perkataan salah seorang pengunjung tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kushina berlari masuk kedalam toilet dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang sudah berkumpul disana. Kushina semakin bertambah panik saat ia melihat putrinya bernafas dengan setengah tersengal-sengal. Diraihnya tubuh putrinya dalam pangkuannya. "Sayang! Naruko sayang?! Kau kenapa sayang?!" Kushina menatap semua orang dengan panik. "Tolong! Tolong putriku! Apa ada salah satu dari kalian adalah seorang dokter?! Aku mohon tolong putriku!" pinta Kushina panik.

Kushina langsung mengambil ponsel Naruto yang terjatuh tadi dan menghubungi nomor suaminya. Tapi sepertinya suaminya sedang sibuk saat ini sehingga panggilannya tidak dijawab juga saat ini.

Di restoran yang sama namun di lain sudut, Shion menghentikan tawanya dengan Naruko saat ia melihat beberapa orang berlarian menuju toilet. Shion bangkit berdiri dan menahan salah seorang pengunjung yang juga ingin pergi ketempat keramaian itu. "Nyonya tunggu! Kenapa semua orang di restoran ini berbondong-bondong pergi ke sana?!" Tunjuk Shion pada kerumunan orang disana.

"Saya dengar ada seorang artis yang datang ke restoran ini, namun saya juga mendengar bila artis itu seperti terserang asma atau entahlah... saya juga tidak tahu, nyonya!"

Shion terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menahan pengunjung itu. Shion mengeluarkan tabung oksigen kecil dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah suntikan yang Naruko tidak tahu apa itu. Shion memberikan kedua barang itu kepada pengunjung itu dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Analisa saya dari cerita anda tadi, kemungkinan gadis itu memiliki asma atau bisa saja gadis itu memiliki alergi terhadap sesuatu. Saya seorang dokter, lagipula saya juga mempunyai seorang putri yang juga memiliki alergi akut. Gejala yang ditunjukkan gadis itu sama seperti putriku jika alerginya kambuh. Tolong berikan ini untuknya! Ini akan sangat membantu dirinya!" Shion memeluk Naruko dengan perasaannya yang cemas.

Setelah orang itu pergi, Shion langsung mengajak Naruko untuk pergi dari restoran yang mereka tempati saat ini. "Naruto?! My dear?! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang 'hm?! Sebenarnya mommy sangat ingin menolong gadis itu, tapi gadis itu adalah seorang artis. Itu artinya wartawan akan segera ke sini." Shion mengangkat wajah Naruko dengan cemas. "Mommy tahu, kau tidak mau'kan wartawan itu datang kesini kan? Kita akan pergi sekarang! Okay?! Semuanya akan berjalan dengan aman, bunny! Mommy pastikan itu!"

Naruko mengangguk dan ikut pergi dengan Shion bersama para bodyguard yang telah di kirim Tobirama itu.

 **~0~0~0~**

"Naruko?! Sayang?! Kau bisa mendengar kaa-san kan?!" Kushina mengusap bulir-bulir keringat Naruto dengan cemas. Ia sudah menelpon sebuah _ambulance_ dari rumah sakit ibu mertuanya tapi _ambulance_ itu belum datang juga. "Bertahanlah sayang! _Ambulance_ akan segera datang!" tambahnya dengan parau. Kushina meneteskan air matanya karena hatinya sangat sakit melihat putrinya kesakitan seperti ini.

Naruko anak yang kuat! Gadisnya itu bahkan sangat jarang sakit dan cenderung sangat aktif. Naruko cenderung memenuhi harinya dengan kegiatan yang sangat padat dan sekalipun Naruko jatuh sakit. Naruko hanya sedikit flu dan batuk saja dan untuk menyembuhkannya pun cukup dengan beristirahat seharian saja.

Seseorang pengunjung wanita tiba-tiba menerobos dari kerumunan dan memberikan dua buah benda yang Kushina tidak tahu apa itu. "Nyonya, tadi ada seorang pengunjung yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter memberikanku kedua benda ini untuk diberikan pada anda nyonya."

"Apa ini?"

"Beliau bilang kemungkinan putri anda terkena asma atau bisa saja alergi. Oleh sebab itu beliau memberikan kedua benda ini untuk menolong putri anda."

Kushina menatap kedua benda itu lalu bergantian menatap pengunjung itu dengan bingung. "Lalu bagaimana caraku menggunakan kedua benda ini?" Kushina menatap satu persatu kerumunan orang disana. "Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa membantuku menggunakan kedua benda ini?" Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang menerobos dan mendekati dirinya.

"Sasuke?! Itachi?! Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan menarik kakak perempuannya mendekat kepada Naruto yang terlihat kesusahan bernafas. Kushina menyerahkan kedua benda tadi pada Itachi. "Itachi, ba-san tahu kau juga mahasiswi kedokteran sama seperti Kurama. Tolong Naruko, sayang! Bibi tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kedua benda ini!" Pinta Kushina putus asa.

Itachi menerima tabung dan suntikan itu dengan ragu-ragu. _Itachi membantu memasangkan tabung oksigen pada Naruto agar gadis itu mudah bernafas kembali, namun ia sangat bingung bagaimana cara menyuntikkan suntikan itu?_

 _ **Sasuke tadi langsung menyeretnya cepat-cepat lalu lumayan berdebat lama dengan petugas apoteker saat dirinya meminta obat tanpa resep dokter itu.**_

 **"B~berikan s~suntikan itu p~padaku!"**

Itachi langsung memberikan suntikan itu kepada Naruto yang mulai sedikit bisa bernafas karena oksigen itu. Naruto mengukur dosis _epinefrin_ itu lalu menancapkannya di paha kakinya. Itachi bisa melihat, betapa cekatannya gadis yang mereka kira sebagai Naruko ini dalam menggunakan suntikan itu.

Kondisi Naruto mulai berangsur baik setelah ia memakai obat itu. Naruto bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang peduli pada orang lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh dokter yang memberikan suntikan itu kepadanya. _Naruto tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika tanpa suntikan itu..._

Kushina tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis ketakutan. Naruto tahu, hal ini akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di hati Kushina. _Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan alerginya pada Kushina karena hal itu dapat membuat penyamarannya ketahuan._

Mengenai Sasuke, Naruto tidak mengerti setelah seharian disekolah tadi pria itu marah-marah kepadanya lalu tiba-tiba pria itu menjadi sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti yang dilakukan saat ini. _Pria itu menatapnya dengan kedua netra hitamnya dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa._

"Apa yang kau lakukan 'hm? Mengapa kau sangat bodoh dan tetap mengunyah makanan yang membahayakan nyawamu sendiri?"

Sasuke terus melontarkan kecemasannya dengan berbagai amukan tidak jelasnya dan membuat Naruto semakin mendengus kesal. _**Pria ini tidak membuat kondisinya semakin membaik, tapi justru membuat kepalanya pusing dengan omelan tidak jelas itu.**_ Naruto bersyukur karena tidak seperti Sasuke yang terus memarahinya, kakak perempuan dari pria menyebalkan ini justru membantunya untuk pulih dengan mengusir kerumunan orang disekelilingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?!"

Naruto mengangguk singkat pada Kushina dan berusaha bangkit berdiri yang langsung dibantu oleh Sasuke. Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan terkejutnya saat ibu dari Naruko ini menanyakan maksud perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya tentang alergi makanan yang dimilikinya.

"Sayang?! Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke yang menyebutkan bahwa kau makan makanan yang telah membahayakan nyawamu 'hm? Apa ada seseorang yang berusaha meracuni makananmu? Jika ia, kaa-san akan meminta tou-sanmu untuk menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut. Kaa-san dan tou-san tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun menyakitimu sayang! Kau satu-satunya putri kesayangan kaa-san. Tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti putri kaa-san walau itu seujung kuku sekalipun, kaa-san tidak akan bisa sayang!"

"Tidak ba-san! Tidak ada yang berniat meracuni Naru~ maksudku Naruko." Sasuke sedikit lega karena ia tidak kelepasan memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama aslinya. Mungkin yang disarankan kakaknya itu benar. Sebaiknya ia mengikuti permainan gadis ini saja untuk mengungkap apa motif Naruko dan Naruto melakukan penyamaran ini. "Ruko hanya mengalami alergi makanan saja." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Alergi makanan? Naruko tidak pernah mempunyai alergi makanan apapun Sasuke kecuali pada buah nanas, dan reaksi alergi itu hanya berupa gatal-gatal saja. Tidak lebih seperti tadi! Lagipula, hari ini Naruko tidak mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang berasal dari nanas." Heran Kushina.

Naruto mulai gugup dan panik. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kushina barusan saat ini? " _Eum~_ tadi ada anak kecil di dalam toilet ini yang memberikanku sebuah permen. A~aku tidak tahu jika permen itu adalah permen dengan rasa nanas~"

"~dan mungkin karena kondisi fisik Naruko yang kurang fit itu memicu alerginya menjadi parah ba-san!" Sela Itachi menyela perkataan Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kushina agar percaya kepadanya. Itachi menopangkan lengan tangan Naruto pada pundaknya, hendak membantu memapah Naruto untuk keluar dari restoran itu. "Benar begitu'kan Naruko?" Tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan senyumnya dan mengangguk ragu **. "I~iya n~nee-chan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumber :**

/penyakit/alergi-makanan/

/2015/04/01/ambulance101-how-to-use-epipen-auto-injector/

 **Okay, only you udh update lg kn?**

 **Maaf klo lama sih krn etha bnr2 bongkar ceritanya abis2an nih ㈳4㈳4㈳4 smoga aja msh pada mo nunggunin n ngedukung ff ini ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Maaf etha lg gk bs bnyk komentar nih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya aja yaah ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Kamis, 06 Juli 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	8. Chapter 8 (revisi)

**Only you**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, gaanaruko, slight sasunaruko, slight gaafemnaru, kuufemitachi, and many other.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Sebuah kejutan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaan apa ini yang menghampiri hatinya saat ia merasa tangan hangat Minato mengusap dahinya dengan hangat. Ayah dari Naruko itu langsung menghampirinya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan penyesalan serta permohonan maafnya saat dia sedang beristirahat di kamar setelah kejadian sore itu di restoran itu. _Mungkin tou-san Naruko bersikap seperti itu setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kaa-san Naruko tadi._

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu membawa telapak tangan hangat milik Minato pada pipinya. "Tou-san?! Jangan meminta maaf lagi kepadaku. Aku yang ceroboh tadi, lagipula saat ini aku baik-baik saja'kan?!"

Minato kembali memeluknya hangat dan membelai rambutnya hingga dadanya terasa berdesir lembut. _Begitu hangat dan nyaman berada dalam dekapan Minato saat ini._ Minato melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium keningnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Sekarang kau istirahat lagi ya, sayang! Wajahmu masih pucat, dan jika besok kau masih sakit. Tou-san akan mengajukan permohonan izin untuk ujian susulan kepada Hatake-san supaya kau tidak perlu masuk dan bisa beristirahat di rumah."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Minato seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya yang selalu mencium pipi daddy dan mommynya sebelum tidur. Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur Naruko sedangkan Minato langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh putrinya itu. Minato mendekap pinggang istrinya saat istrinya itu masuk kedalam kamar putrinya lalu mengajak istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar Naruko dan membiarkan putrinya itu beristirahat.

 **~0~0~0~**

Pagi ini Kurama sedikit bingung saat ia memanaskan mesin mobilnya, dan ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih terparkir manis di sebelah mobilnya. Setelah dia rasa cukup untuk memanaskan mesin mobilnya, Kurama kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi untuk mencuci tangan lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. "Kaa-san?! Mobil siapa yang ada di garasi bersebelahan dengan mobilku itu? Rasanya aku tidak ingat tou-san memiliki mobil itu?"

Kushina tersenyum hangat dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan putranya ini. Tapi tiba-tiba putrinya itu datang dan menjawab rasa penasaran putra sulungnya itu. "Itu milik temanku, Nii-chan!"

Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang mengerut serta terkekeh kecil. "Nii-chan?!" Ulangnya sekali lagi. _Sudah lama rasanya adiknya itu tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang lebih akrab itu kepadanya._ _ **Mungkin sejak Naruko menginjak bangku Junior High School.**_

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan panggilanku barusaja 'hm?"

Kushina menghampiri keberadaan Naruto yang berdiri di depan meja makan. "Tidak Ruko sayang! Tidak ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu." Kushina menarik kursi makan dan menarik kedua bahu Naruto untuk duduk. "Sayang?! Hari ini kau mau ke sekolah 'hm?! Bukankah tou-sanmu sudah mengizinkanmu mengikuti ujian susulan dan beristirahat dirumah saja?"

"Itu benar Ruko! Tou-san sudah meminta izin kepada Hatake-san tadi pagi. Kau bisa beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisimu," timpal Minato menyahuti perkataan istrinya.

"Itu tidak perlu tou-san! Aku sudah sehat dan merasa lebih baik pagi ini!" Jawab Naruto mencoba menghilangkan kecemasan pada Minato dan Kushina. "Apa tou-san akan pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Minato bingung karena tidak biasanya Naruko mempedulikan urusan pekerjaaannya.

"Jika itu permintaanmu, akan tou-san usahakan pulang cepat hari ini!"

Naruto tersenyum puas lalu mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dan memberikannya kepada Minato. "Kalau begitu, nikmati waktu kalian hari ini hanya berdua saja dengan kaa-san. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena kalian begitu bersabar dalam menghadapi kenakalanku selama ini."

Minato tertawa kecil melihat putrinya memberikan dua buah tiket menuju menara Tokyo. "Kau pikir tou-san dan kaa-sanmu ini masih muda untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti ini 'hm?!"

"Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa kami yang mengganggu, tou-san." Jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kurama yang tersenyum masam. Naruto selalu merasa senang ketika melihat mommy dan daddynya saling bermesraan lalu meluangkan waktu berdua atas kebersamaan mereka ini. Sedangkan selama pengamatan Naruto akhir-akhir ini, kedua orangtua Naruko cenderung sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya. _Kushina dan Minato tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk berdua saja._

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh merengek menyesal saat kaa-sanmu tidak bisa mendengarkan semua curhatanmu hari ini!" Balas Minato dengan nada bercandanya.

Naruto tertawa ringan dan melahap makanan dihadapannya dengan senyum cerahnya. "Aku pastikan bahwa nanti malam, akulah orang yang akan mendengarkan curhatan kaa-san mengenai hari ini!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

Minato menepuk pelan tangan istrinya yang melingkar di lengannya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Kau tahu Kushina, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruko akan menyiapkan semua ini untuk kita. Aku pikir dia hanya bisa merengek manja kepadaku saat keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sama sepertimu dulu saat aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan **'ngidam'** mu dulu saat kau mengandung Naruko."

"Jadi menurutmu aku sangat menyebalkan saat itu? Kau tahu sendiri'kan, kandunganku bermasalah saat aku mengandung Naruko dulu. Jadi aku rasa sudah kewajibanmu untuk memenuhi semua keinginanku dulu." Sahut Kushina tidak terima lalu tertawa bersama di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya ini.

Minato menarik kursi untuk Kushina duduk lalu berjalan memutar dan duduk tepat dihadapan istrinya dengan senyum menawan miliknya. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja Kushina, ada beberapa keunikan tersendiri saat kau mengandung Naruko saat itu. Kau terkadang bersikap manja dan menyebalkan, tapi terkadang kau bisa bersikap sangat bijaksana dan begitu manis. Dan aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kita dulu." Minato menggenggam tangan istrinya dan menariknya pelan lalu menciumi buku-buku jari istrinya dengan mesra sampai seseorang memanggilnya dan membuat mereka gugup sekaligus malu atas perbuatan mereka yang bermesraan di tempat umum.

 **"Tuan Minato?! Nyonya Kushina?!"**

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum ramah pada wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Wanita dihadapannya ini adalah dokter yang ikut membantunya dalam persalinan putri mereka dahulu. "Selamat malam Setsuko-san, senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anda. Maaf bila pertemuan kita di awali dengan kecanggungan karena tanpa rasa malunya saya dan istri saya~"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum ramah dan menggeleng kuat. "Tidak tuan, itu tidak benar! Kalian pasangan suami istri, sudah sepantasnya kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah apa yang kalian lewati selama beberapa tahun ini. Saya senang setelah kejadian itu, hubungan anda dengan istri anda tidak menjadi renggang dan justru malah semakin kuat seperti saat ini."

Kushina maupun Minato hanya saling diam dan saling berpandangan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sangat sulit bagi pasangan suami istri saat mereka menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu putri mereka meninggal, apalagi dengan kejadian kesalahpahaman antara kalian berdua yang memicu kelahiran kedua putri kalian saat itu. Beruntung di waktu yang bersamaan ada dokter Senju yang membantu saya untuk menyelamatkan salah satu bayi kalian, sehingga putri bungsu kalian masih bisa bersama kalian hingga saat ini." Setsuko menunduk penuh penyesalan dengan menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa menyampaikan rasa duka saya saat itu. Saat itu saya merasa _shock_ karena telah gagal menyelamatkan salah satu putri kalian saat itu."

Kedua mata Kushina berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar penuturan dari dokter yang ikut menolong persalinannya saat itu. Bibirnya bergetar terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata saja. _Kenapa dokter itu mengatakan bahwa salah satu putrinya telah tiada?_ Memang saat itu Kushina sedikit salah paham atas kedekatan suaminya dengan salah seorang koleganya dan menyebabkan ia berlari dan akhirnya jatuh dari tangga yang menyebabkan putrinya lahir saat itu juga karena kandungannya yang memang bermasalah.

 **Tapi Putrinya hanya Naruko bukan?!**

Kedua lutut Kushina terasa lemas hingga ia merasa terhuyung kebelakang. Beruntung ada suaminya yang selalu mendekapnya erat dan memeluknya hangat seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. "Maaf Setsuko-san, kami tidak mengerti maksud anda. _**Kedua putri~**_ apa maksudnya? Putri kami hanya satu, yaitu Naruko." sahut Minato sambil mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Tidak tuan Namikaze, istri anda melahirkan dua bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik saat itu. Bayi kalian kembar." Senyum di wajah wanita tua itu tiba-tiba sirna. "Namun sayang, saya maupun dokter Senju tidak dapat menyelamatkan kakak Naruko saat itu. Seperti yang pernah saya ungkap sebelumnya, kandungan istri anda bermasalah. Hal itu disebabkan karena salah satu bayi kalian mengidap kelainan jantung bawaan sejak dalam kandungan. Dan kejadian saat itu, memperparah kondisi bayi itu. Saat kami mengeluarkannya dari rahim istri anda, nyawa bayi itu telah tiada. Maafkan kami." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kedua kelopak mata Minato langsung mengeluarkan airmata dalam diam, sedangkan Kushina langsung menangis dan berteriak histeris menyesali kebodohannya yang hingga saat ini tidak mengetahui keberadaan putrinya yang lain. _Pantas saja hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki dua orang putri._

 _Kushina sangat senang membeli baju kembar padahal ia sadar bahwa putrinya hanya satu._

 _ **Ternyata perasaannya selama ini menuntunnya untuk mengetahui kebenarannya...**_

"Minato, putriku! _Hiks...hiks..._ Aku memiliki dua orang putri tapi aku begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadarinya hingga saat ini!" Kushina mengusap kasar bekas airmata di pipinya lalu mengguncang keras kedua bahu Setsuko dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Lalu dimana putriku yang lain? Dimana dia jika memang benar bahwa aku melahirkan bayi kembar? _**Jika~ jika~**_ dia meninggal, k~kenapa _**aku~ aku~**_ _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ " Kushina kembali menangis keras dan hal itu membuat Minato kembali merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang nampak rapuh.

"Maaf Setsuko-san bila kami harus mengatakan ini. Jika salah satu bayi kembar kami tiada, mengapa kami tidak menerima jasad bayi kami saat itu, nyonya." Minato melihat wanita tua itu cukup terkejut atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saat itu saya langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua bayi anda dan istri anda karena anak saya juga sedang sakit. Saya menyerahkan tugas itu sepenuhnya pada dokter Senju yang juga membantu kelahiran putri anda saat itu. Mungkin anda bisa langsung menanyakannya kepada dokter Senju." Wanita tua itu memejamkan matanya sedikit mengingat sosok bayi kembar Kushina dan Minato. "Bibir bayi itu sudah pucat dan membiru, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga sudah membiru. Bahkan bayi itu sama sekali tidak bersuara saat kami mengeluarkannya dari rahim istri anda. Sangat berbeda dengan putri bungsu anda yang langsung menangis sangat keras setelah dokter Senju memberikan pertolongan kepada putri bungsu anda saat itu."

Wanita yang di panggil Setsuko-san oleh mereka itu akhirnya pamit mengundurkan diri saat ia menerima panggilan darurat dari asistennya. Tentu saja Minato maupun Kushina tidak dapat mencegahnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan mulia itu. _Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena perasaan mereka yang sudah kacau setelah menerima kenyataan baru ini._ Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya saling diam. _Pikiran mereka seolah terlarut pada perkataan dokter itu yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu bayi kembarnya telah meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum mereka melihat seperti apa rupa putri sulungnya itu._

Tangan Minato bergerak perlahan lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya yang menangis terlarut oleh kesedihan yang menyelimuti hati mereka saat ini. "Maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku! Seandainya saja aku menjelaskan kepadamu mengenai~"

"~Tidak! Ini semua juga salahku yang langsung mencurigaimu hingga aku membahayakan nyawa bayi kita dan hingga akhirnya~ akhirnya~ _hiks...hiks..._ nyawa salah satu putriku melayang karena kecerobohanku!" Kushina kembali menangis keras menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang telah terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Minato menghentikan mobilnya saat ia sudah sampai di kediamannya saat ini. Ia memeluk erat istrinya yang terlarut dalam kesedihan malam ini. Dengan senyum hambarnya Minato mengusap bekas air mata di pipi istrinya lalu kembali memeluk istrinya sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kita sudah sampai dirumah. Jangan sampai Naruko melihatmu dengan keadaan menangis seperti ini! Sebaiknya kita menutupi hal ini dari Kurama maupun Naruko dulu. Kita akan mencari Shion dan meminta penjelasan atas ini semua sampai kita mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Kau setuju denganku 'hm?!"

Kushina ikut mengusap bekas airmata yang tersisa di pipinya sambil mengangguk pelan. _ **Kushina mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya walau hatinya ingin menangis saat ini.**_

.

.

.

"Kaa-san?! Tou-san?! _Kalian~_ Ini masih jam tujuh. Kenapa kalian sudah pulang?" Naruto terkejut mendapati Minato dan Kushina yang sudah pulang saat ini.

"Naruko sayang, _hiks...hiks..._ Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu! Jangan tinggalkan kaa-san, kaa-san mohon!" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti saat Kushina tiba-tiba menyerbunya dengan pelukan erat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi dan dahinya sambil menangis dan mengucapkan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi dirinya itu dan tidak ingin ia pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

"Tou-san?! Kaa-san kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada bingungnya. "Apa kalian tidak suka dengan hadiah yang ku berikan tadi pagi?" Tanya Naruto kembali dengan nada kecewanya saat ia malah melihat Kushina menangis dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Minato yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya namun dengan kedua mata _shappirenya_ yang berkaca-kaca seolah menyorotkan duka yang mendalam dari hatinya.

Minato mengusap pipinya lembut dengan kedua matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca menatapnya. "Tidak sayang, jangan meminta maaf. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat menyukai hadiah yang kau berikan hari ini. Kaa-sanmu menangis karena kaa-sanmu terbawa perasaan oleh seorang ibu yang kehilangan putrinya tadi."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kushina dengan senyumnya yang hangat. "Kaa-san?!" Naruto memanggil Kushina dengan nada yang lembut. "Kaa-san dengarkan aku, Naruko-mu ini tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Naruko-mu ini akan selalu bersama Kaa-san dan selalu menyayangi Kaa-san." Naruto mengambil kedua tangan Kushina lalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan kembali tersenyum. "Kaa-san percaya kepadaku'kan?"

Kushina kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Malam ini kau tidur dengan kaa-san ya?" Pinta Kushina dengan suaranya yang sedikit tertahan.

Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang lalu mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, kaa-san. Jika perlu tou-san juga boleh ikut tidur bersama kita."

Minato terkekeh kecil lalu mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau yakin tidak akan mengeluh tempat tidurmu kesempitan nanti?"

Naruto menggeleng perlahan lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Gendong?!" Pintanya dengan nada manjanya. Naruto tidak mengerti, dadanya terasa berdesir lembut dengan kehangatan asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. _Jika seperti ini Naruto jadi merindukan bersama dengan mommy dan daddynya._

Kurama mendengus dengan memutar kedua bola matanya sebal melihat ayahnya duduk berjongkok lalu menggendong adiknya seperti yang diminta adiknya sebelumnya. "Dasar manja!" Ejeknya lalu kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

"Biarin _bweekkk!"_ Naruto membalas ejekan Kurama dengan lidahnya yang di julurkan keluar. _Entah kenapa ia begitu sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini._

 _Mungkin saja karena mommy dan daddy-nya yang semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin Naruto merasa nyaman dengan perannya saat ini._

 **Ya ampun! Apa yang dia pikirkan ini?!**

 **Naruto tidak boleh terbawa perasaan seperti ini!**

 **Ini semua milik Naruko dan dia tidak berhak apapun atas semua ini...**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruko menopangkan kedua tangannya pada dagu sambil berbaring tengkurap di ranjang empuk milik Naruto dengan bosan. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal _syutting,_ dan seharian penuh berada di mansion Senju membuatnya semakin merasa bosan apalagi Shion maupun Tobirama sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka.

 _Ternyata seperti ini rasanya kesepian seperti yang selama ini Naruto rasakan._

Naruko tahu, Shion maupun Tobirama tidak akan segan-segan memenuhi semua permintaannya. Apapun itu! Tapi dengan suasana yang sepi seperti ini~

 _ **Naruko jadi merindukan suasana rumahnya...**_

Naruko merindukan kejahilan kakaknya dan amarah Kushina yang sangat menyeramkan. Naruko juga merindukan pelukan dan ciuman hangat dari Minato. _Seandainya saja ia tetap menjadi Naruko saat ini, mungkin saat ini kaa-san maupun tou-sannya akan berada bersamanya saat ini._

Naruko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia masih harus bertahan di tempat ini untuk beberapa hari lagi! Ini semua demi karir yang ia mimpikan selama ini.

Naruko langsung cepat-cepat berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Naruto saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang menuju kamarnya. Naruko membuka sebelah kelopak matanya lalu kembali berpura-pura tidur saat Shion dan Tobirama duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya. "Dia sudah tidur, Tobi. Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi ke kamar saja. Masih ada beberapa rekam medis pasienku yang masih harus ku periksa." Naruko tahu itu pasti suara mommy Naruto.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap rambut putrinya dan mencium kening putrinya sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Aku juga. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuperiksa malam ini juga." Tobirama menghampiri Shion mendekap pinggang istrinya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar putrinya itu _sebelum-_

 **"Mommy? Daddy?"** Naruko kembali memanggil Tobirama dan Shion. Pasangan suami istri itu akhirnya kembali berbalik dan menatap dirinya dengan senyuman hangat mereka.

"Maaf kami sudah membangunkanmu malam-malam, _sweety._ " Tobirama mencium kening Naruko dan mengusap kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan tou-sannya setiap malam. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi 'hm?!" Tobirama kembali duduk disebelah Naruko dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam nakas di kamar Naruto. "Daddy yang akan bacakan dongeng untukmu malam ini."

"Aku sudah besar dad! Aku tidak butuh daddy membacakan dongeng untukku lagi!" Dengus Naruko kesal.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu princess-nya daddy ini minta apa 'hm? Bukannya biasanya princess manjanya daddy ini yang meminta dibacakan dongeng oleh mommy atau daddy di setiap malam 'hm?"

Naruko terdiam. Untuk sesaat, gadis belia ini kembali mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto memang bercerita kepadanya bahwa kedua orangtuanya memiliki banyak kesibukan setiap harinya. Dan ia masih ingat Naruto selalu mencoba mengerti semua kesibukan kedua orangtuanya adalah demi dirinya dan satu-satunya cara untuk melepas kerinduannya saat tidak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya seharian maka Naruto akan selalu meminta mommy atau daddy-nya untuk menceritakan dongeng setiap malam atau tidur bertiga dengan mereka.

Mungkin Naruko bisa sedikit membantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan suasana hangat sebuah keluarga seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini. "Mom?! Dad?! Apa kalian menyayangiku?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya rupanya menuai reaksi dari Tobirama maupun Shion.

Naruko dapat melihat kedua orangtua Naruto itu langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaannya dan kembali duduk di samping ranjang yang dia tempati. "My dear?! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti ini 'hm? Mommy maupun daddymu sangat menyayangimu melebihi diri kami sendiri. Kau tahu akan hal itu 'hm?"

"Jika kalian sangat menyayangiku, mengapa kalian selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Tobirama mengusap rambut milik Naruko dengan senyum bijaksananya. "Sweety, kau tahu'kan daddy sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor?! Daddy tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian bukan?!"

"Apa urusan kantor lebih penting dari putrimu ini dad?"

Shion menangkup wajah Naruko dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia heran, apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya ini? Mengapa Naruto berbicara aneh seperti ini? "Bunny, kau tahu'kan bahwa mommy dan daddy melakukan ini semua demi dirimu. Kau tidak boleh kekurangan satu hal apapun dan kami berdua harus memastikan bahwa kau akan selalu mendapat jaminan hidup yang baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku, mom?" balas Naruko bertanya. "Mom?! Dad?! Kalian berdua sudah sangat mencukupiku dengan baik, bahkan kalian sudah memiliki hal yang tidak orang lain miliki saat ini. Apa itu masih belum cukup bagi kalian?"

"..."

"Aku hanya bisa bahagia bila kalian selalu mendampingiku. Aku seolah hidup sendirian saat kalian selalu meninggalkanku dengan semua kesibukan kalian. Aku jadi selalu bertanya-tanya apa benar aku itu putri kalian?"

Shion langsung merangsak memeluknya erat dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak my dear! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau putri mommy! Kau milik mommy sayang! Sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi putri kesayangan kami, my dear!" Shion mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menciuminya berkali-kali seolah mommy Naruto itu sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan kami my dear! Kau hadir hanya untuk kami, Naruto! Mommy tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu! Mommy melakukan ini semua karena mommy sangat mencintaimu. Mommy dan daddy sangat...sangat... mencintaimu! Kami berjanji mulai besok kami akan mengurangi kesibukan kami, tapi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?!" Lanjut Shion ketakutan.

Naruko tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk cepat. **Setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini dapat sedikit membantu Naruto untuk merasakan kehangatan kedua orangtuanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Only you

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membedakan dari kedua orang tua Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya adalah cara mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Jika tou-san dan kaa-sannya akan lebih menyukai bila para maid saja yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah sehingga mereka bisa memiliki waktu bersama untuk bercengkrama, maka kedua orang tua Naruto lebih menyukai bila mereka melakukan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka. _Bukannya Naruko tidak senang dengan suasana kehangatan yang ia rasakan seperti saat ini._ _ **Hanya saja~**_

 **Oh ayolah...**

Seorang Namikaze Naruko tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah apalagi memasak seperti yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Shion saat ini. Naruko menatap ayam mentah di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan bingung bercampur dengan jijik dengan bau amis yang dikeluarkan dari bahan makanan itu.

 _Kenapa mereka tidak pesan makanan dari luar saja?_

 **Sangat merepotkan!**

 _Bagaimana caranya mengolah bahan ini sekarang?_

Shion menghampirinya dengan segelas minuman berwarna orange di tangannya. "Naruto?! Kenapa ayamnya belum di potong?!"

Naruko memainkan pisau di tangannya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan pada meja di hadapannya. "Aku~ aku~" Naruko melirik minuman yang di bawa Shion lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Kepalaku pusing mom, sepertinya aku sedang dehidrasi. Maaf aku langsung meminum minuman buatanmu tadi mom." Ujar Naruko beralasan.

Shion mengambil gelas dari tangan Naruko dan meletakkannya asal ke atas meja. "Itu memang untukmu, my dear!" Shion menekan bahunya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit sekarang? Jika masih sakit, mommy akan menghubungi dokter Kabuto sekarang."

Naruko ikut menarik Shion untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Tidak, tidak mom!" Tiba-tiba Naruko merasa gatal di sekujur tubuhnya. Kesepuluh jarinya mulai bergantian menggaruk bagian tubuhnya yang sangat gatal itu. "Mom, itu tadi minuman apa mom?!"

"Itu tadi _tropical smoothie._ Biasanya kau sangat suka mommy bikinkan minuman itu saat kau sedang memasak." Shion tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruko lembut. Shion tiba-tiba merasa cemas saat ia melihat beberapa bintik kemerahan di tubuh gadis yang ia pikir sebagai putrinya saat ini. "Bunny?! Kenapa kulitmu jadi merah-merah seperti ini? Mommy hanya mencampurkan pisang, mangga, yoghurt, dan nanas saja kedalam minuman itu. Mommy bahkan tidak memakai bahan apapun yang mengandung kacang-kacangan tadi."

Naruko berdecak sebal dalam hati. _Pantas saja seluruh badannya terasa gatal-gatal setelah meminum minuman itu._ Minuman itu sebenarnya terasa sangat segar dan ia sangat menyukainya hingga tanpa berpikir panjang Naruko menghabiskan minuman itu. _**Tapi jika ia tahu minuman itu mengandung nanas, maka lebih baik dirinya kehausan saja tadi!**_

"Mom, sepertinya saat ditaman tadi aku tidak sadar entah ada serangga atau mungkin ulat bulu mengenaiku dan membuat kulitku merah-merah seperti ini. Aku ke kamar dulu untuk mengambil obat. Ini sangat gatal sekali mom. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu mommy memasak hari ini." Jawab Naruko beralasan.

"Tidak masalah, my dear! Kau beristirahat saja di kamarmu. Nanti setelah selesai memasak mommy akan membawakan salep ke kamarmu agar gatal-gatal di tubuhmu itu cepat berkurang" balas Shion cemas.

Di dalam hati Naruko bersungut-sungut atas kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. _**Tapi~ Yah setidaknya berkat alerginya ini, Naruko dapat lolos untuk tidak memasak hari ini.**_

.

.

.

Naruko membuka kedua kelopak matanya, saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengolesi kulitnya dengan salep yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Ia melihat Shion begitu telaten mengusapkan salep di seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terdapat bintik merah. Naruko langsung mengambil salep yang digenggam Shion saat ia teringat Naruto pernah menceritakan kepadanya bahwa ia memiliki tanda lahir di bahunya. "Biar aku sendiri saja yang mengolesnya mom!"

Shion tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruko dengan lembut. "Maafkan mommy bunny, Kau pasti lama menunggu mommy tadi. Mommy harus menyelesaikan masakan mommy tadi. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial dan yang pasti kau akan menyukainya sayang!"

"Tamu spesial?" Beo Naruko.

Shion tertawa kecil lalu menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang masih terbuka lebar. "Masuklah Gaara, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu hari ini" ucapnya dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruko melihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya masuk dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"G~ga~gaara?!" ucap Naruko mengulangi perkataan Shion tadi. Di dalam hati Naruko terus berusaha menebak-nebak siapakah sebenarnya pria ini karena Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan kepadanya tentang pria yang memiliki manik jade dan surai berwarna merah ini.

 **Ya ampun! Apa dia harus berpura-pura pingsan saat ini supaya dia bisa lolos dengan situasi saat ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai gaesss...㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Only you lgsg update 3 chapter sekaligus nih...㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3 Sebelumnya etha mnt maaf bgt krn jarang update di ffn. Jujur aja skr buka ffn itu susah bgt.**

 **Dr laptop udh gk bs, trus klo dr hp nih cm dari opera mini aja. Jd klo kalian pgen baca lebih dlu smua work ak, mending kalian liat aja di akun aku yg di wattpad.**

 **Btw etha jg mo ngucapin bnyk trimakasih bwt kalian yg masih dukung semua cerita ak. Etha gtw lagi gmn klo gk ada kalian. Mungkin etha males update lagi ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **See u next chapter ㈴1㈴1**

 **Monday** **,** **17** **July 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


End file.
